Never Give Up and  I'll Do Anything For You
by D'yeux
Summary: Sarah&Jareth are now friends.She is half-witch and her aunt-evil witch is trying to take over Underground. Jareth loves Sarah and she is not sure about her feelings but gives him a chance. She is ready to help him in a battle. War brings them back.
1. Chapter 1 Contemplation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Labyrinth. However I do have an original plot

**chapter 1 I know what to do**

Jareth was sitting at the window and thinking about what had happened 3 years ago. Sarah managed to get through the entire labyrinth. She managed to defeat him, but instead of hating her all that he could feel was regret and sorrow. He realized that he was missing her and that he was in love with a mortal. However it would not be matter hence she has been back in her world for three years now with her little brother. She is going to go to college in a fall and there would be heck a lot of guys who would chase her and go after her. She will have boyfriends and then get married or maybe not. It would be such a waste of beauty and talent. She was the only one how was equal and compatible with him. Jareth knew that Sarah will never forget him and yet she will compare every guy to him. He knew that Sarah was at least curious about his life hence every time when she was visited by her friends this girl would always ask about him.

Meanwhile he ordered them to tell her nothing about him and his life except that he was alive and ruling his kingdom. This was a good sign for Jareth. Sarah was wondering how he felt. However he has to make a choice if he wants to pursue her he need to get back into her life if not then it was better to forget about her; but would Sarah have any desire to see him. If he decides to forget about her then he would have to marry a troll princess or wetland queen. If there is hope to restore love, he will try to do so. Jareth thought that he better start with small visits. Hope could be so fragile and he did not want to lose her again.

"Sire, me for my intrusion but your parents are here" announced one of the goblins fearfully.

"Really why they are here, I am all grown up now. I am not a little fae anymore." muttered Jareth.

He knew that his parents' presence meant that he would have explained everything to them especially to his mother.

"Where is my sweetie sweet, honey come to mommy", he heard his mother bubbling. Few seconds later she came to the room.

"Honey come and give mommy some kisses! Oh darling I have not seen you for ages." she squeezed him without permission.

"Son come here and give your father a hug". Jareth used that opportunity to get away from his overly hugging mother. "We need to talk to you".

Jareth knew what it meant. They would complain about Sarah again.

"We will help you to win Sarah" they said cheerfully.

Goblin King could not believe his ears. Every time when they spoke about her it was always in a negative way. Maybe their visit was not a disaster after all.

"We need to tell you something, sit down" they waited till Jareth was sitting comfortably and then they resumed their talking.

"Jareth you mother is half human half witch, so as Sarah Williams. In fact your mother lived next door to Sara's mother. Girl's mother was switch but she gave up magic when she married that stupid mortal man. He wanted her to give up magic.

She did and died when Sarah was only 3. Sarah has magic but she can only discover it through witch, wizard or fae. You love her and this is the strongest love. She has feelings for you too. However we did not know whether it is love or not. Jareth are you ready to fight for your love. You can win the same way as your father won me many years ago. This is a battle for her heart" At this moment he realized that without Sarah his life will be merely an existence.

He was feeling so happy now knowing that his parents will help him. He ran towards them and squeezed his mother then hugged his father.

"Mom you and dad are so right I was dreaming about her, following her and look how my life is now" then he went to a crystal ball and saw how anxious Sarah looked.

It has been 3 years since the last time she saw him, but Jareth was always near and watching her thank to his gift of transfiguration he turned into owl quite often, in order to see her and yet, to remain conspicuous. He knew that those foolish boys from her class had no idea how awesome Sarah was neither they ever will. The king was aware that Sarah would soon leave home to go to college. There was a great opportunity to get closer to her and he knew what it will take and he was ready. Well for now he had to finish his final preparations. He took a small box with bracelet in it and looked at it with smile.

"Well Sarah, I see you tonight".

His parents were watching him and king Vestimus thought that there was a lot of resemblance between him and Jareth. He hugged his wife queen Milena who was so much like Sarah.

"Son you know that bracelet was very first gift that I gave your mother. You will give it to girl. This is a good start but what will you do next, have you thought about it? I and your mother did some research her boyfriend Andrew is a dark horse. He is planning to harm her. We know what he is going to do and we have a plan". Jareth's eyes begin to sparkle. There was only little thing that he was wondering about.

"So if we get married what will happen to Sarah she is only witch will she will die at the age of 100?" asked Jareth knowing that his parents had figured this out.

"She will become half-fae and remain half-witch. Transformation will take place gradually it will start after the ceremony and will be completed after she will give birth to your first child. Meanwhile it might be hard on you because Sarah will have mood fluctuations!" his parents told him.

Jareth did not care all that he wanted is to be with Sarah. She would make a great queen. He would do everything to win her love. Meanwhile he realized that it was a necessity to be a bit harsh on her, but victory was his.


	2. Chapter 2 Police Interference

**Chapter 2. Hello Jareth.**

Sarah was standing in her room and admiring her dress the dress gorgeous green with some sparkles. It was her prom tonight the only night when she could feel like a princess. Next time she would be princess at her wedding.

Suddenly she heard some noise. As she looked out of the door she noticed that Toby was sneaking into kitchen to get some cookies. All of a sudden she realized that she missed the old days. When magic was all around her, after Labyrinth life in normal world seemed dull and boring. She was thinking about Jareth. Although she was visited by her underground friends once in a while and they never mentioned anything about Jareth even when she asked.

"Jareth is alive and he is still a king" was all she was told.

Deep down Sarah knew that she needed him. Although he probably hated her for she had defeated him. This girl was wondering whether Jareth had married and there was now a queen. She was sure that there would no problem for him to marry.

"Goblin king come into my world" she looked on her dresser and saw a peach. It was his sign. Sarah realized that he was...

Suddenly she realized it was almost time for her to put her dress on and to get ready to go downstairs and take some pictures with her dad and Karen. She barely could stand her.

"Sarah!" her dad was calling from downstairs.

"Coming". She picked up her purse and was ready to go down when she heard a soft thudding noise on her bedroom floor. She turned around and saw Jareth.

"You have called me three years have passed and I came. Now Sarah what do you want?" asked Jareth.

Trying to keep all of her emotions in control she said as plain as she could "Hello Jareth".

All of a sudden she realized that he was happy to see her. Goblin king smiled and gave her a box.

"What is it Jareth?"

He smiled and said that it was a small graduation gift.

"I had it for a while now and was ready to give it to you when you would have called me" said goblin king Sarah opened the box and found the prettiest bracelet she has ever seen.

"Sarah, I am not angry with you, I am proud of you" he informed the girl.

"Jareth, I was wondering how you have been?"

"I am good, but I was watching you"

"I knew it, but do you have family who are worried about you?" asked Sarah

"My family is far away and I am all by myself in my castle" he said to her.

"Jareth I am sorry but, I have to go now my dad is calling me" apologized Sarah.

"You forgot that I can stop time. So if you noticed clock did not move for a bit" he gestured towards the wall.

"Sorry I did. Life without magic is so dull. I would like to be your friend and you can come and visit me same way as Hoggle and Ludo" suggested Sarah.

"Well we sure can and I am happy you are doing well! However I am the king and my visits should be scheduled in advance. You know my sign is peach so if you see peach on you table that means I will come this night. If that is ok with you then all you need to do is to eat it. If not then you will leave it alone. " said Jareth smiling.

"Jareth that is great and I am sorry if I hurt you. I just love Toby and he is my only brother, I want him to be happy. That's why I made this choice" said Sarah looking into his eyes.

"My dear Sarah, you need to relax and go enjoy your prom. I want to tell you something I was watching over you all those years. I was angry at you only for some time. You are the only mortal who ever defeated me. However I forgave you" confessed the king.

"Will you visit me later in college?" asked the girl hopefully.

"Sarah, I am not promising anything. I will or I will not. It depends... But we might have few meetings I will visit you during school break" said Jareth.

"Sarah, where are you? You date will be here soon" they both heard her dad screaming.

"Now before I leave here is some magic" he took out a crystal ball and blew on it.

Sarah looked at herself in the mirror and was amazed because her hair was done; she was wearing her dress and her shoes. Moreover she had perfect makeup. Jareth walked slowly behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You look gorgeous. I will see you later and remember if you need me you know the words" smiled Jareth and when she turned around but he was gone. It was time to go downstairs.

"Honey you look lovely", both her dad and Karen were smiling at her.

Then, there was turn for pictures to be taken and at 4.30pm a doorbell rang. Toby has opened the door it was Andrew her date for the night and her boyfriend. He was tall and handsome. Sarah was ad that they will see each other only during school break. Both of them were going to different universities. Sarah would go to Nebraska and Andrew to New-York.

"You look dazzling tonight did something happened?" asked Andrew.

"Now I am so happy to be here and to be done with school.

"Wait till you get into college, I was told it is much harder" he admonished.

"I will be fine" replied Sarah.

They started to take pictures with her parents and Sara's dad took bunch of her with Toby, Andrew and with all trio. Finally they were ready to go out.

"Have fun guys and Sarah be home by 11pm." instructed he father.

"Yes dad" the girl muttered.

She went to Andrew's car and they drove away from the house. She was happy because Jareth came and visited her only now she realized that she really needed him and missed him. He was watching her all this time. Sarah remembered how she have seen white owl few times in a past year. Plus she was often visited by Hoggle, Ludo and some of other creatures. Goblins also will come from time to time. Secretly she always wanted to go back for a visit. Tonight however was the night of her prom her last school dance and she will think only about dance nothing else.

They have arrived 15 minutes before celebration was due to start. Andrew led her to their table. Everything was beautiful and amazing. Deep inside Sarah knew that there was place that was more beautiful – the Labyrinth and the castle. She was listening to her friends talking about different stuff. However her heart was somewhere else.

"Sarah where did you do your hair it looks perfect."

"Thanks Esther I did it myself"

"Wow are you for real. My mom is a hairdresser and she would not be able to do such job in a matter of two hours"

"Well I had a foreign hairspray from Japan" Sarah said with her sweet smile.

Everyone was admiring her looks she was the most beautiful girl. Later that night she decided to go out to get some fresh air because she was not feeling well. She felt really dizzy and she went outside and sat near the fountain. Sarah though that she would pass out she wanted to call out for help but everyone was in the dancing room and she became too weak to call out for help. She was wondering where was Andrew she needed to find him and tell her date that she had to go home.

Suddenly she saw Jareth in front of her. He was holding flask.

"Sarah someone put drugs into your drink that's' why you feel tipsy. Here drink some of that it is an antidote and you will feel better."

Sarah obeyed she started to feel better immediately.

"Jareth! Thank you so much. Please tell me who did this thing to me."

"How about I will show you the person? I want to know that I care about you Sarah" asked Jareth.

"Show me who did this!" she screamed at him.

"No problem. Take my hand and you will see. Now I am going to put an invisible spell on both of us. Thus nobody will see you except me. Just warning you it might be a bit painful when you'll find out the culprit" advised Jareth.

"Let's go" Sarah stretched her hand towards him and was determined to find out who did it to her.

Jareth whispered a spell. Suddenly Sarah felt light as if she was a feather and they started to float towards the top of the building.

They stopped in front of the third floor and started to look through the window. Both of them saw Andrew holding a bag filled with white powder. Hence the window was open they could hear the entire conversation. Andrew was boasting how he tricked Sarah and now was ready to do to her whatever he wants to. Sarah felt as if something was dead inside of her she wanted to kill him. How he could betray her and how she could trust him. She was so thankful to Jareth she hugged him and it felt great knowing that he was beside here.

"Sarah I called police they are on their way. We need to go and tell them what happened I will be there for you and with you. I'll start to talk you will just answer their questions." Jareth informed Sarah.

"But you are a Goblin king, they will not believe you. Jareth just get me out of here" at that moment she looked at him and saw that he was wearing a gardener's uniform he also looked like a gardener and his hair was under a hat; his eyes were grey and he looked just like human.

She nodded and they started to descend on the ground. As soon as they were standing firmly Jareth deactivated his spell and they heard police cars coming.

"Let's go meet them!" exclaimed Sarah while still holding his hand.

Jareth was right behind her. Police came towards them and Jareth started to talk. Sarah was amazed once again. He was such a great speaker.

" I was trimming hedges when I saw two young gentlemen were coming outside and whispering something. Then I have decided to check what was going on. I noticed one of the lads had a bag filled with white powder. In addition he said to his other friend that it was drug they intended to put it into girl's drink and then to do to her whatever they wanted. So I followed them and saw the girl. Later as I could have seen through the window she was drinking glass of juice. I wanted to call police as soon as was possible but I thought no one would believe me. Thus when I saw a girl coming out of the building and being so tipsy that she was barely able to stand on her legs I helped her to sit down on a bench and called you then." He completed his monologue.

"Did you give her anything to drink" asked one of the police officers.

"I did. Some water she felt fresh soon after. You need to search that gentleman there he has a bag in the inner pocket of his jacket." Sarah saw that Andy was coming and she hated him so much at this moment that she wanted to jump at him and pluck out his eyes.

"What is going on? Sarah, are you all right why police is here?" he was throwing one question after the other.

He was searched by police and they found a bag of a powder. Andrew was arrested Sarah was left with Jareth he told police that he will call her parents.

"Jareth, can we go to your castle now. I just want get out of here! For some time" Sarah was looking into his eyes, she wanted to see his kingdom and to escape the reality.

"Well only for a brief moment. You have to be home soon. However I promise next time you will stay there longer." answered Jareth looking back at her. This time we have enough time to get a glimpse OK."

Sarah nodded and put her head on his shoulder. They arrived to his castle and Sarah noticed Labyrinth looked prettier and so was castle she was running to throne room. Sarah discovered that castle was pretty much the same. She looked at Jareth and gave him a big smile.

"Now Sarah, time to go home" said Jareth looking at her.

Goblin King noticed how happy she was in the throne room. Jareth knew that the girl was happy to return. She looked at him and then told him that she was ready to go home.

"Jareth what will happen to Andrew" asked Sarah.

"He will probably go to jail. but your parents are worried about you. So I will take you home. Do not worry, for them I am just a police officer who took you home".

Sarah looked at him Jareth was wearing police uniform and he was still good-looking. They arrived to her house at 11pm. Jareth rang the doorbell. Sara's dad opened the door he was extremely pale.

"Good evening Sir my name is Jared Kingston and I am a police officer with Local County. I believe my co-workers contacted you about the matter that took place at your daughter's prom." reported Jareth.

Sarah was astonished once again how great he was in communicating with people. However, she was determined not to give up that easy and yet she knew that he will be awesome person to hang around with. Jared went with Mr. and Mrs. Williams into the living room. Sarah went upstairs. Toby was sitting in her room and waiting for her.

"What is Goblin King doing in our house Sarah and why is he here?" her little brother asked impatiently.

"Toby he is just a police officer" muttered Sarah.

"No he is not! I saw him visiting you before you went out!" shouted Toby.

"Sarah, you stupid cow, do you think I never noticed magic stuff in you room" Sarah felt dizzy she knew Toby was right.

"Sweetie, we will talk later." whispered Sarah.

"Sarah would you come down now" Karen called from downstairs. Sarah was happy to go downstairs, first thing she noticed was Jareth talking to her dad and both men looked happy.

"Honey Officer Kingston just said that you could be in a lot of trouble. He would like a word with you if you do not mind." said her dad nodding at Jareth.

"Dad there is something I have to discuss with the officer as well" replied Sarah. Mr. and Mrs. Williams left the room.

Sarah was left alone with Jareth.

"Thank you so much for everything Jareth! You saved me! I wish you were my friend", she was whispering and smiling at him.

"Sarah we are friends whether you realized it or not. Do you know what friends do; they not just hanging out together but they are there in times of troubles and turmoil. If you want us to become mutual friends all you have to do now is to tell me. Goblin King I am your friend, I want to call you Jareth, you will be Jareth for me forever! I know you call me Jareth anyway but this spell will unlock friendship both ways." Sarah repeated these words she felt like they became closer.

"Now my sweetie I can come more freely you do not have to call me. In addition, you young lady can come to my kingdom more often as well. Just let me know when and I will show you the way. We shall catch up later. You are tired now so go to bed. Do not worry about police. I will see you soon. Did you want to say anything before I leave" asked fae after finishing his speech.

"Jareth thank you so much for everything! When we shall see each other again?" whispered Sarah while giving him a big hug.

Jareth bowed down and went out of the door. Sarah went upstairs to her room. She was happy Andrew was now not an issue. Sarah could not stop thinking about Jareth but at the same time her mind was in a state of confusion because Sarah was not sure whether she loved him or not, he was her friend but only time will tell how far they will come.


	3. Chapter 3 Family Always Helps

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Labyrinth. However I do own the plot.

**Chapter 3. Help of the Entire Family**

King Vestimus and queen Milena and Mirabelle were discussing Jareth's progress.

"Mom and dad they are just friends. I do not understand why you make such a huge deal out of this." She asked looking a bit disappointed.

"Do you remember Jareth 3 years ago? He was in so much pain of love and hatred. I thought he will become pure evil. Three month when he came to us he asked your dad permission to kill Sarah." said the queen.

Milena looked petrified, "Mom but why he would ask permission to kill her. He could do it himself it is so easy to poison someone. I, personally hate killings and value life as a precious gift" the princess informed her parents.

"He did not want to kill her easy way he wanted to torture her for years and then kill" when her mother said it Mirabelle looked petrified.

"But what changed his mind so radically that he loves her to death now." She was very curious.

"Well, one day Hoggle came back from his visit and your brother was still miserable when he was told that Sarah was wondering how the goblin king is. That was like a light of hope. Jareth was connected with her emotions again. We showed up and offered our help. Everything is placed in motion now. The entire family is ready to help, because if she will reject Jareth, the entire kingdom will be destroyed. They are friends it is a huge progress. Now we need to take it slow to the next step. I even asked Zelda to help us, but, do not tell anything to Jareth." They promise each other to keep a secret.

Suddenly, everyone saw glitter in the air - the Goblin King was coming back. Jareth has returned to castle and saw his parents looking in a crystal ball.

Queen Milena looked at her son with tearful eyes.

"Jareth you did great job you two are friends now. However I shall warn you that going from just being friends into romantic stage will take some time. Do not hurry and do not put any pressure on her", admonished queen.

"Son it took me 3 month to become just friends with your mother, it took me three years to go from friends to become her boyfriend, it took me two more before we got engaged and a year later we got married. Your sister was born soon after we were married then it was your turn and finally your brothers." confessed king Vestimus.

"Honey those were the old days. It is much faster now but do not rush things." said his mother.

The Goblin King knew that his parents had a plan, he wanted to follow Sarah, but there was kingdom to run with all responsibilities.

He was very anxious to find out about the rest of their plan; nevertheless he also had some ideas and was ready to share them with his parents.

"Jareth I am going to be at the university where Sarah is going to study. I managed to get a place as one of her Profs. This course is required so she will have to take it. If everything goes well I can help you to get closer to her. I have an idea. We shall discuss it later. Now we have to think about summer. I and your dad know that Sarah is going to spend two month in Oregon doing rafting, bungee jumping and rock climbing. We know the site and we already bought a cottage for you there." announced his mother while his dad was smiling.

Fae knew that he was a fool before considering that his parents were a barrier to his happiness. Only now he started to see that they would do whatever it takes to make him happy.

"Now son, your mom is going to be a professor in place where Sarah is going to go to school. She will teach mathmatics. We also think that you can be enrolled as one of the students but you have to disguise yourself. No the question is what do you want to do during summer?" asked the King of Ice.

Jareth was thinking about this and he decided that he will transform himself into a camp mentor. This will allow him to get to know her better although he will have to tell Sarah the truth at some point before camp will be over.

"Sweetie, may I suggested that you will either transform yourself into an owl or become one of the staff members. You shall not leave her without your supervision." advised the queen.

"Mom I was thinking about becoming a camp mentor. This will not create problems. Plus I am going to give her a peach from time to time. In addition, I will come to her in my true form when she calls me" Jareth emphasized.

His parents were happy to know that their son had a plan and behaved like an adult. Meanwhile his mother would visit camp as well to take a closer look at her future daughter in law.

They realized that with all that hustle around this girl they were really tired. King and queen excused themselves for the rest of the night leaving Jareth in his throne room and asking one of the goblins to show them the way.

Meanwhile Jareth returned to his orb and continued watching Sarah as she was getting ready to leave for camp trip.

"If our business will progress the same way as it was for the past few days we you will become queen by the age of 23. Nevertheless, I am not in a rush and if you need more time you will get it." in his monologue Jareth failed to realize that Hoggle and Ludo were watching him.

"Your majesty what shall we do?" they both asked with fear.

"You guys", his love for Sarah has changed him "shall continue your visits at least twice a month if she will cut your calls, then you have to remind her by appearing in the mirrors, crystals and other reflecting surfaces. This is an order!" Jareth pronounced last words with special emphasis.

Both creatures retreated bowing down to him and leaving the monarch alone. Meanwhile Jareth went to his library. It was time to take care of some country business. He was still a king after all.


	4. Chapter 4 Camp Arrival

**Chapter 4. Welcome to Camp**

7 am in the morning - time to get up. Sarah was so not a morning person. She literally had to drag herself out of bed. At least all of her suitcases have been packed the night before. She went downstairs to get a toast, there was a surprise, and her stepmother just finished cooking breakfast for Sarah.

"Sweetheart come and sit down, I hope you enjoy your meal" announced Karen being very nice.

Sarah thanked her and started with eggs when she heard Toby coming downstairs skipping every other step. Karen realized that she forget something and went upstairs.

"Sarah, I am so happy you told me about goblin king and how he saved you. I hope you will be happy." Toby said smiling at his sister.

He was almost five he will start kindergarten in September. Sarah told all about her adventures in Labyrinth to him last year after he saw her talking to Hoggle. His sister told him everything later. Well almost everything. The only thing that she never mentioned was that she cared about Jareth. However it seemed to Sarah that her little brother was noticing it.

"So Tobster, what will you do while I am gone?" Sarah was wondering, knowing that he might get in trouble.

She knew that he had a lot of dexterity for a boy of his age, Toby was also very smart and his first word was orb. Underground had an effect on him. He loved owls; every time when they went to the zoo he would run towards aviary. He would stop by owl section and would stay there forever. Sarah sometimes used his obsession with owls to her advantage. She will go to a food court and do her homework or better yet hanging out with friends.

Toby and Sarah were chatting about different things, when their dad suddenly came into the room and said that Sarah needs to hurry if she still would like to catch her plane to Eugene. Sarah ran upstairs changed in a hurry. When she glanced in a mirror she thought that she had seen Jareth smiling at her.

"Good thing I cover my mirror when I change" Sarah muttered to herself.

When she came downstairs her dad and Karen asked her to do a quick check whether she had all of her documents. Everything was good. They all got into a car chatting and laughing none of them however noticed a white owl that was following jeep until they turn into airport. Then there was a popping noise and owl vanished. Mr. Williams was helping his daughter to check out her bags. Karen was talking to Sarah and Toby after her bags were all checked out.

Forty minutes later Sarah proceeded through security after saying goodbye to her family. Sarah took a seat in the waiting area.

"Excuse me miss is that seat vacant?" Sarah lifted her head and saw a slim tall woman with magnificent blue eyes looking at her with curiosity.

"It is ma'am, sorry I was reading and did not notice you" apologized Sarah.

It seemed however, that woman did not mind. She was pretty tall and her eyes were blue. Another thing her eyes looked like one of Jareth's and she was as tall as he. However it could not be Jareth. She was human it was too obvious.

Sarah dismissed those thought and they started a casual conversation. Woman's name was Milena and she informed Sarah that she just move back to the States from Australia and she will teach Math at the university in a fall. Now she was going to Eugene to visit her son.

When her turn came to talk Sarah told Milena about life off a high school student who just graduated and that he mother died when she was little girl. One thing that Sarah never mentioned was Labyrinth. It was her most sacred memory; she did not want to share.

Finally, it was time to board on a plane. Ten minutes later it turned out that Milena's seat was next to Sara's. The girl started to think about underground, deep inside she wanted to go back. Nothing ever will be the same for her. The world was dull and empty. Sarah looked at Milena and felt warm like if magic was coming from the woman.

Sarah tried to distract herself from those thought by grabbing snacks from the knapsack.

She was surprised to find out some peaches and a note "I will be there for you my dear sweet lady shall you need me just call, J." Sarah looked at the peach it was looking so bright almost glowing. She ate one and offered another to Milena but a woman refused it politely.

Flight was going well and Sarah went to bathroom. When she was washing her hands she could not stop thinking about Milena, there was something strange about that woman. However, she have had to get back to her seat, hence the plane was about to start landing.

Half an hour later everyone was getting off the plane.

"Thanks for flying with us we hope you will have a great day" a flight attendant was smiling and nodding at her.

Sarah got off the plane. She was about to ask Milena something when she turned around and the woman was gone. That was indeed strange; however Sarah was not to upset. She felt some sort of relief.

Meanwhile the girl noticed her old childhood friend Nicole.

"Sarah what are you doing here? It has been so long how do you do? I am here for camp." words were pouring out of her.

Girls embraced each other. They were both thrilled to discover that they are going to be at the same camp. They hoped that they will be roommates. After they received their bags they vent towards camp mentors.

"Attention please, ladies and gentleman, please proceed to your bus after you receive you ids. When you arrive to camp you will need to go to your group leader to get your room number and a key.''

Sarah was thrilled to find out that she was at the same group with Nicole. They boarded the bus and everyone looked tired and exited at the same time.

Nicole could not stop talking. Sarah did not notice anything unusual. When they arrived on the site they found out that they were roommates as well. They were given three hours to unpack and then everyone was supposed to gather in the dining room for briefing. Sarah met other two roommates, Isabelle and Stephanie. They were all exited to meet each other; 3 hours passed by like 5 minutes. They all went as friends to a dining room. Everyone was given a t-shirt of certain color, Sarah and her roommates got pink

"Welcome high school graduates you have been chosen to attend this camp based on your academic merits and talents you are the most talented children of this country. We are going to do a lot of activities. You all were sorted into 7 different groups each group has hundred participants plus 4 mentors. Those mentors will help you in your activities. Let me name teams and their mentors. Each team has a color as well. First team Fire Foxes, James Found, Mary Holmes, Nickolas Stevenson and Bob Smith know that your color is orange. Team number two Green Grass, Bernard Osmond, Alex Hickman, Robert Smith, and Amanda Tucker you know that you are green. Third team is Brown Bears with brown color your mentors are, Matthew Antle, Alisa Roberts, George Barter and Sandra Morgan. Team number four you all pink, Martina Kelly, Rachel Strewth, Gerald Kingston and Mario Luciano your name is Pink Peach. Fifth team Purple Pond with purple color, Michael Powers, Julia Moors, Justin Nickolas and Jordan Crane. Team number 6 Blue Bird you have blue color, Harold Simmons, Zachary Henderson, Anna Chapman and Lance Lawrence. Our last team is Yellow Jello with yellow color, Elizabeth Stormer, Martha Todd, Mark McLean and Jennifer Harris. So now you will spend the rest of the night getting know your team and your mentors. Tomorrow we will get started everybody should be in bed by 11pm sharply your mentors will check rooms at 11.30pm. Have a great night" camp speaker finished his speech and went into kitchen.

Sarah decided to go out to get some fresh air she felt dizzy.

While standing on a porch she saw her new mentor Gerard, it was fascinating how much resemblance there was between him and Jareth. But when she went closer she noticed there was almost no resemblance between two. Gerard had red hair and gray eyes and his skin was freckled.

"My precious sweetie" Sarah heard him whispering it seemed like if it was Jareth only older.

Sarah knew that it was impossible, Jareth could not come here without an invitation.

"Excuse me Mr. Kingston. Is everything all right?" asked Sarah.

"Miss Williams I am doing great and how about you. I am so happy I got placed in this camp. Those mountains remind me of... Sorry I got of track. So do you have any questions? Why are you here you should be with your group. Please call me Gerald" asked the mentor.

"OK but why are you here when the rest of people are inside. You look so pale. I came outside because I felt dizzy. I am so sorry for being a bit rude but you reminded me off someone." admitted Sarah.

Gerald looked amused rather than angry.

"So was he good to you? I hope so. Sarah I know you are tired but for the future references let's not get into fight so often. I am here for you and always will be. If you need me just call me or ask." informed her mentor.

Sarah was surprised how friendly he was to her.

"No sir, you just reminded me of an old friend. He is good to me indeed." she said secretly wishing for Jareth to be here with her.

Suddenly they both voice on the overhead radio announcing it was time for supper. They were extremely hungry and both ran into the dining room. There was one strange thing about Kingston he was running like if his feet were barely touching the ground; but Sarah was too tired realizing that she had a jet lag and was not taking much, but she was listening. There was a very curious thing about Geral,d he did not drink anything except water and he was eating way too many peaches. After supper everyone became tired so all campers and their mentors went into their rooms. Sarah called her dad to let him know that everything was fine and went to her room. Everyone else was sleeping soundly.

"Kingston is a very strange man and I need to ask Jareth about him" she whispered while falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Sara's Mother

**Chapter 5. Sara's Mother. **

(We'll get a glimpse of other side of the family and meet her mother)

Queen Milena returned to her son's castle. She could not understand how other people were able to handle line-ups at the airport, luggage check in and turbulence. Milena was extremely happy that she had have chosen life with Vestimus over the life Aboveground. It is more dangerous,, but better because she had husband who loved her and seven amazing children.

"My dear Vestimus I am here" she announced her arrival with a bit of sarcasm when she saw her oldest daughter Mirabelle talking to Vestimus and Jareth.

"Could someone please tell me what are you whispering about behind queen's back", ordered Milena.

"We came up with great idea while you were observing Sarah, Jareth has decided that he will take place one of the camp mentors in Sara's team, we send an e-mail to the camp and we phoned as well. Mirabelle is going to rule over Jareth's kingdom while he is gone, we will help her." informed King of Ice.

His wife thought that her husband was genius. She was happy with his plan. Queen informed them what she had found out about Sarah and her feelings towards Jareth.

Suddenly one of the goblins entered the throne room.

"Forgive me your majesties for interruption, but Ursula requested for an audience with all of you." said goblin looking at them with fear and awe.

"Tell her we will be ready in twenty minutes" answered Milena.

Jareth looked extremely angry, "How she dares to come here after what she did to her daughter. She had forsaken her, run away, became one of the darkest witches of all times and now she wants to see us. She did not deserve Sarah as her daughter at the first place".

Milena and Vestimus were also perplexed. They were wondering why Sara's mother has come to see all of them.

Fifteen minutes later Ursula entered the room. Everyone was amazed at how she looked so much like Sarah. Only she was older and her eyes were brown. She kneeled in front of all of them.

"Forgive me for coming but I have serious matters to discuss with you your majesties. This is about Sarah and my sister Morgana" They were all puzzled. Jareth asked everyone to come to the study.

When they all set down Ursula resumed her talking.

"I have forsaken Sarah many years ago. However, I gave her a mark so if she would ever decide to come back to magic realm she can. I was planning to take her back to this world when she will turn sixteen. However my sister became corrupted by power, she turned to evil. Her kingdom became definition of hell. I tried to help her. Morgana convinced me that she knew what was best for all of us: me, Sarah and her. One day she decided to take over your kingdom, you refused. Then she went Aboveground, enchanted Toby so he was crying. As you all know Sarah wished him away and you all know the rest of the story." Ursula finished crying.

"So, now your sister is coming back and she will try to take over again?" asked queen Milena now understanding how serious it was.

"Yes she will start with your kingdom Jareth then she will try to take over other lands, moreover she intends use Sarah as her main weapon. She would make Sarah her advisor. Morgana knows her weaknesses, but she will not do this until Sarah is twenty. Jareth, I know my sister and I am able to read her mind although she is unaware of it. I also know that the only one who can defeat her is Sarah. Jareth please protect her. She needs you" Ursula looked at him pleadingly.

Jareth got off his seat and walked towards Sara's mother, "So you think I would not protect her. I love Sarah more than you can imagine. My entire family is protecting her. Now look into my eyes. I need to know that you are telling the truth." Ursula obeyed; in her eyes Jareth saw mixture of despair, fear, disappointment, anger and love for Sarah.

"I see you were honest with us. Well I am going to visit Sarah. We have a lot of things to do and you need to leave now unless you still want something to say", Jareth was looking at her and it was amazing how much resemblance there was between mother and daughter.

"I will visit you soon. I am living far away from my sister now, she thinks I am looking for weapon, but my husband and our children and planning to rebel; we had recruited many. I wasn't my sister to be banished from the land she destroyed it. Jareth since you and Sarah are friends there is a strong bond between you two. I ask your permission Goblin King to see my daughter Sarah and to talk to her" Ursula bowed down to Jareth.

He looked at her and replied "you have my permission Duchess of Black Desert. However I shall impose few restrictions on you Ursula. You will not be able to talk to her unless Sarah will speak to your first, second you cannot come to Sarah close unless she calls you, third you are allowed to watch her from a distance given she cannot see you or you are in disguise and the last thing neither your husband nor your children can approach Sarah unless I give them my permission. Come here and we will seal an agreement."

Ursula came towards Jareth and stretched her arm. He took a crystal and gave it to her. Duchess felt warmth flowing throughout her body. Meanwhile Jareth took an orb and place it next to crystal, suddenly blue light b out of crystal and golden out of orb then it disappeared.

"Now if you break this promise not your entire family your children and your husband will die; only Sarah will be spared. Ursula thanked Jareth and left the room.

"What have you done, you put yourself and entire kingdom in a mortal peril." shouted his mother being extremely angry.

"Mom let me explain" he pulled out parchment roll, "see that dot. I have tagged Ursula now this will show me where Sara's mother is and where she is heading. Moreover when she will touch someone's bare skin, for example, hand or arm, this person will be also displayed on this paper. I hope she would touch her sister" he grinned at his family.

His parents became amazed once again.

"Is there any way she would be able remove a tag or is there a spell that could deactivate it?" asked his father with a bit of concern.

"I am the only one who is able to remove tag. If she dies then tag will be removed as well. I used very powerful magic" Jareth informed his family.

"Brother your potion is ready. I followed directions from you potion book." Mirabelle entered the room carrying flask filled with shiny sparkling liquid.

Jareth thanked his sister and took flask from her. They were all watching him drinking the potion, soon after his body started to change.

Jareth transformation was extremely painful, he could feel every part of his body was changing, his bones became wider his hair shorter his eyes became grey his skin freckled. Everyone was amazed how different new goblin king was.

"Excuse me, I have to go change into outfit of mortals." apologized Jareth as he was leaving the room.

He went into his bedroom then took of his royal clothes and put regular outfit: t-shirt, jeans, socks and sneakers.

"Holly Molly their outfit is so loose but comfortable. Thanks to Hoggle I have entire collection", he looked at his suitcase which was packed up with clothes.

"I love this sneakers they are so comfy. Oh my maybe we should start to make this footwear here. Well now let's see how they will react". He left his chamber and went back to the throne room.

"Well, hello and how I look" Jareth was now a tall male in his early twenties. His hair was red and his eyes grey. Queen Milena was amazed and puzzled she was also wondering how on Earth Jareth manage to retain human appearance perfectly.

"Brother you look so human, I would not even be able to tell whether you are human or not" said princess Mirabelle.

"Thank you my family I am going to go now. Mirabelle you know what to do I will visit you from time to time; you know how to reach me", he pointed at small mirror sticking out of his pocket.

"Now farewell my parents and my sister I shall start my journey". Jareth said as her went through the mirror and crystals until he was near the camp.

He noticed Sarah right away she was talking and laughing with the other girl. Jareth was exited he will be so close to her yet he cannot reveal himself unless Sarah would wish him to do so. Goblin King vanished and reappeared at the camp site. Jareth was so caught in his thought that he did not notice when someone was trying to talk to him.

"Excuse me are you Mr. Kingston mentor for Pink Peach team?" asked one of the camp staff members.

"Indeed I am. How did you know my name?" asked Jareth.

"Sir Every other mentor is here except for you where have you been. Is everything OK? How was your flight?" camp leader was just showering Jareth with questions.

Goblin King wished that he was able to turn him into a toad or snake, but he knew that here he was just a mortal Gerard Kingston - a student from Oregon State Universtity, who was sharing his leadership skills with high school alumni. Jareth smiled to himself. Sure his leadership skills were amazing he was running a country for many years, he was the solemn ruler.

However this mortal was extremely noisy and he needed a lesson. Jareth looked at him the way that he looked at goblins when they did not obey. Camp speaker shrugged.

"My apologies Sire. I was too noisy. My name is Dan Please tell me how can I help you. Feel free to ask any questions." Dan was muttering to Jareth.

"That is better, now listen to me. I need to talk to you after supper is over this is very serious matter. There is a girl in this camp who was kidnapped from her homeland many years ago we are engaged but now she forgot all about it. You have to come tonight and I will give your further details. Now if you excuse me I will join my team" and Jareth went to his team trying to get to Sarah close enough so that he would be able to see her but not too close unless he wanted to reveal himself too early.

He spotted Sarah sitting at the table talking to other girls. Did she have any idea how beautiful she was? Her eyes were filled with happiness. Jareth looked at her but she even did not notice him. This meant that his disguise worked. Now it was each team's turn to be introduced to the public. Jareth noticed Sara's glance when Dan has announced him and Goblin King used all of his self-control just to keep him from looking at her too long.

After introduction was over he went outside as soon as possible - he needed some fresh air and Jareth was thinking about his next step. So far nothing weird happened. Suddenly he heard footsteps then he saw Sarah was coming towards him. She was angry but for him it did not matter because he still loved her. Jareth caught himself trying to put his arm around her shoulders. He told himself again and again that it was just an observation and he will keep it that way for some time. They were chatting when Dan announced supper time on the radio. Jareth went ahead. He sat down beside her and they started to eat. Jareth was quite nervous and he battled his stress the same way as usual by eating peaches. He noticed that Sarah was tired.

After finishing his supper he went to his room to get ready for his visitor. Jareth took out crystal orbs and was waiting. There was a gentle n knock on the door at 11 pm.

"Why are you so late?" Goblin King asked impatiently.

"Forgive me Mr. Kingston, I was just waiting till everyone falls asleep." muttered Dan.

"Look carefully now." at this point Jareth turned into himself he shook of his disguise and he saw Dan was terrified.

"Now, here is real me I am the Goblin King, I came here to look after a young woman Sarah Williams she left my kingdom forcefully when we were engaged.I am here to protect her from evil. Sarah is future queen. You will be of great help if you can do something to keep camp managers away from me as well as other staff members especially when you'll see me talking to Sarah that would be wonderful. I will talk to them whenever I need." as he was speaking he became more confident.

"Now let me show you something' he pointed at the orb and orb started to fly then it was hanging 3 inches away from Jareth.

He snapped his fingers and Dan saw how orb was showing previous day. He was petrified and decided to do whatever this being would say.

"Your Majesty I will do everything for you" he muttered bowing down his head.

"OK I will reward you later Good night Dan" said Jareth as he closed the door.

He went to his desk thinking about Sarah. He had an urge to go three doors down the hallway and knock on her door, to hold her to look into her eyes and just enjoy her talking but his self-control. Well at least they are at the same group. She sure would be a great queen. Her looks were not nearly as important as her personality, he fell in love with her many years ago even before the Labyrinth when she was reading the book.

"My dear Sarah if you only knew how essential you presence is to our world. If you could see that I am near how happy I would be. Good night my love I see you in the morning."

He remembered looking into her eyes and how he saw determination, love, perseverance, kindness as well as anger, despair and hatred. She loved as much as she hated and this girl was also impulsive. However this was not a problem to the contrary Jareth thought that he would enjoy being there for her. Suddenly he realized that he had one of the most unique opportunities to get to know her. There was no prejudice she will see him for who he really is. On the other hand he hated to be in disguise. Jareth knew that he would reveal himself to Sarah when the time was right. With that thought he fell asleep.

Suddenly, a cat appeared in the middle of his room. The animal was black with white stripe around her neck and her ears.

"Well Ursula how do you do". Cat transformed into Sara's mother she knelt in front of Jareth.

"Goblin King I did not break our agreement. I have seen my daughter today. She saw me in my cat appearance. Please allow me to join you while you are in camp. I will keep you company. You know how loneliness can kill us magic beings. Meanwhile I can be your attendant."

Jareth was thinking about the offer. He agreed to accept it.

"However I might need you to take few trips Underground and you shall guard my room while I am also gone to the underground. Do you agree Ursula?" he asked piercing Sara's mother with his gaze.

"Yes your majesty. If you can grant my other request may your room be my dwelling until you leave this place" requested duchess.

"Feel free to stay over if you want to" Jareth gestured towards couch. Five minutes later they were both asleep, cat on a couch and Goblin King in a bed.


	6. Chapter 6 Friends and Feelings

**Chapter 6. New Friend and Sara's Feelings. **

Time was flying fast. One month had passed. However, there was still a lot of fun ahead. Gerard Kingston became the local legend. He was always the centre of the team's attention. He was chess, checkers and backgammon champion. He became Pink Peach volleyball team captain. He was so popular and yet never was full of himself. There was something strange/magical about him and Sarah decided to ask Jareth. He would be the only one to know.

Sara became friend with Zuried Suashruakhally a girl from Brown team and everyone called her Zizzy. Sarah was extremely happy to know that they both will attend same university.

Today was darts day, top three contestants from each team will be competing among each other. However mentors will compete separately and only one mentor from a team would have competed. Sarah was third best in her team. Nobody was surprised when Gerard Kingston was the best mentor in darts. He got bull's-eye every single time. After competition was over Dan invited every team outside where each team had up to twenty bonfires.

Sarah, Nicole, Isabelle and Stephanie decided to make their own bonfire.

"Hey ladies, mind if I'll join you?" asked Zizzy.

"Mr. Kingston, can Zizzy join our bonfire?" Sarah asked Gerard just to be sure it was alright.

"Yes Sarah, remember the goal of this program is to build leadership skills. This is great that you are interacting with girls from other team." He informed them.

They made their own bonfire.

At first everyone was telling jokes and discussing their camp experience until Zizzy made another suggestion.

"Hey girls let's talk about our boyfriends or if you do not have one you can talk about your crush or ideal man. However he cannot be a celebrity". Everyone agreed and all of a sudden girls started to get excited about talking.

"I go first" jumped in Zizzy, "My boyfriend is six feet tall, brown, eyes, extremely hairy. He has amazing personality, loving, carrying, honest, altruistic, brave, hard-working and organized. However he has some flaws, he is not a good listener and sometimes could be reckless".

After Zizzy has finished, everybody else started to describe how their boyfriends should be. When it was Sara's turn she tried to change the subject after telling them about Andrew she thought they would be satisfied.

"He was a douche", concluded Zizzy, "but is there someone else, such as a friend or a secret crush whom you like. Come on tell us". Zizzy was insisting.

Sara thought that she is going to tell about Jareth, but in a way that they will never guess who he is.

"Well girls, I have a friend who is amazing, although he is a bit strange". Sarah did not notice neither how she was blushing nor how Zizzy was looking at her and Gerard stood behind bushes listening to every single word she said.

"He saved me few times; we have met several years ago when I asked him to give me a favour. He granted my wish than I have changed my mind but he told me I need to do something in order to cancel out my wish. When I finished the task he asked me to stay at his place. I was coward and ran away. Now we are friends and I do not know what I should do".

Sarah was confused she realized that she was a coward. Perhaps, Zizzy is able to give her an advice.

"So as I understand he lives a long distance away from you and he holds some sort of very important position. You are afraid of changes and new life ahead, Sarah what I would do if I were in your shoes, I simply will ask him to come and ask your man to live a life similar to yours. Meanwhile, whenever you'll ready ask him to show his life maybe you can travel over to his house for a weekend. Remember compromise is important".

Everyone was amazed. Sarah was contemplating her life while realizing once again how important Jareth was to her.

"Hello kitty sweetie!"

Everyone's head turned over to Nicole who was holding a black cat with white stripe around its neck and ears.

Cat was staring at Sarah. She took a cat from Nicole while Isabelle told her that she saw earlier today how Kingston was feeding the animal. Zizzy said that they have to bring animal to Kingston. Sarah decided to go with Zizzy. They saw Gerard chatting with other mentors and yet no surprise he was the center of attention.

"Mr. Kingston, we found a cat. Where should we do with it?" Both girls asked at the same time.

"Good that you have brought it here. I am going to take away this animal now. I know exactly where it needs to be. Sarah, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked with a smile. Sarah agreed and they went to the building.

"You need to go now because I notice that you are missing certain someone. Give him a call and the other thing is if you need to go to town to see someone I'll give you a permission slip".

Sarah was amazed she could've sworn that he was someone else but who is that man? The only way to find out would be to talk to Jareth. She realized that thinking about him was making her happy.

Sarah opened the door in her room took mirror and crystal out of her bag, "Goblin King I wish to speak to you. Jareth it's very important".

She waited for some time until he answered, "My precious Sarah, alas why you have not called me so long?"

"Sorry. I was busy. Oh, Jareth can I see you. Not through the mirror but for real. There is town few miles away from camp. We can meet at the bus station. I am sorry if I am being intrusive but there is something strange going on" she concluded looking in his eyes.

"Yes my dear, what time is convenient for you?" Jareth asked smiling at her.

"How about noon if this is OK with you your majesty" her last two words were said with sarcasm.

"Yes my precious, I apologize because I shall leave you know. Alas I have country to rule over" and then he was gone.

Sarah was happy. Too bad it was only Friday. She decided to attempt asking her mentor for permission slip. Kingston was in his room.

"Here we go", he stretched his hand and gave her a paper.

She thanked him and was about ready to leave the room when he asked her.

"Do you need a ride to the bus stop on Sunday morning. If you want to I can give you a lift to the bus station. I have to take care of business" he informed her.

"No Gerard I'll be fine if you'll just drop me off at the stop." She thanked him sincerely. He agreed am smiled again. Sarah noticed resemblance between his smile and Jareth's.

"Can I ask you for advice, it says in our camp brochure and I need to tell someone about this" confessed Sarah.

"Go ahead" Kingston said simply.

"Well, I wrote this story about a girl who met a dwarf king many years ago. She wished away her brother and king took him away. When girl claims her brother he makes her to run through the entire labyrinth in order to claim her brother back. At the end he makes her an offer to stay with him and be his queen, but she rejects. Few years had passed and they become friends. Now she doesn't know what to do, she likes him (maybe she even loves him) he loves her and she does not know what to do." Sarah concluded looking at Gerard.

"Well, she needs to take her time. If you sorry your fictional girl not sure whether she loves him or not she is probably in love. Now that lady needs to be honest with that king. So for now just being friends will do".

Sarah thanked him and went back to her room. There was a little note from Zizzy that said,_ Hey girls would you like to hang out in my room tomorrow I will teach you some eastern dance, if you will give me two thumbs up tomorrow during breakfast, Zizzy._

She smiled looking in the mirror. Going to this camp was a great idea. Sarah examined herself all those activities had paid off she looked better now. Tomorrow should be fun darts finale and then girl's night out at Zizzy's room.

She went to bed and did not notice the black cat and a white owl sitting on a branch and watching her.


	7. Chapter 7 Identity Exposed

**Long chapter, there is a lot going on. Review's and comments are always welcome. Hope you enjoy this part :)**

**Chapter 7. True Identity.**

Jareth was enjoying his time in Oregon. He was very close to Sarah and yet so far. He looked at the clock 3.45pm. Well he did great in darts today. He will sure win tomorrow. His thoughts were interrupted by sudden knock.

"Come in" he said. Zizzy was standing in the doorway she entered and closed the door behind her.

"Who are you? How dare you to interfere with mighty Goblin King himself by flirting with future queen!"

Zizzy was outraged Jareth thought that he better reveal himself now, or else she might do who knows what.

"Hello Zelda the Dragon Princess, nice disguise. Is it how you greet your favorite cousin, the one who taught you magic and how to cook?" he asked being amused by the look at her face while he transformed into Goblin King.

Zelda, who was known to the rest of the camp as Zizzy, became shocked. She could be in great trouble if Jareth would complain to her parents.

"Forgive me my beloved cousin. I was sent here by my parents. Now I know why you love Sarah, she is indeed an honoured lady her personality has astonished me." concluded Zelda.

"Well Zel, I assume you know all about Morgana's return. I tagged her so I know exactly where she is. That evil witch is building some sort of artifact. She is planning on using Sarah as her main weapon. I assume whatever she is creating, is supposed to be given to Sarah.

There are two possible ways to defeat Morgana. Either Sarah would have to face her aunt in a battle or she will have to marry me". Jareth was looking at Zelda's reaction, "when we will get married Sarah will become part of the Underground via bond that would be formed between two of us. Thus Morgana will be destroyed by magic of my kingdom". He noticed that Zelda was shocked.

"But Jareth, the girl does not know any magic, who will teach her?" she asked gazing at him.

Jareth looked at his cousin, "well Zel, I'll teach her magic, she wants to be my friend this is way better than few years back when Sarah said that she hated me, the girl also called for me and she is able to feel magic. I am going to show my true self when she asks. Well what was your plan dragon princess?" he asked grinning at her.

"Well JGK we will have a bonfire tonight. I will start casual conversation about boyfriends and relationships, then I will ask Sarah to describe her boyfriend or man that she likes. Trust me it will work. Sarah is not a good liar. You will be able to hear everything she would have to say. Now Saturday after darts are over I will teach girls how to dance. I will have an enchanted costume for her. When your future wife will put it on her dance moves will explain feelings. You remember our body language interpretation class. Well in order to know if those feelings are towards you, I will place parts of you in my room. So what do you think?" she was patiently waiting for him to answer.

"Holly Molly, this is brilliant! So what parts do you need?" he asked suspiciously thinking that he might have a need to cut off a very important part.

"I need your sweat, tears, blood and piece of skin." Zelda said. "Jareth don't be scared I need piece of skin from your left hand the one you have touched Sarah with. What were you thinking anyway?" she asked teasingly.

"Never mind Zel, here we go my t-shirt, my used band aid" he was giving to her those items.

"Jareth give me your left hand and hold this handkerchief with your right hand." she ordered. He obeyed his cousin.

Zelda cut out piece of skin from his hand and put a bandage on it. Meanwhile few tears dropped on handkerchief.

"Perfect, we'll see the result tomorrow. I have to go now. We'll talk later tomorrow. Bonfire starts in twenty minutes." she reminded her cousin while putting items in her knapsack and went out of the room.

Jareth looked in the mirror and put on bracelet, he looked like Gerard Kingston once again and perception filter should work as long as nobody will touch him. Ursula was going outside as well. It was safe for her to be in here as long as she will be just a cat for the rest of camp duration. He noticed that it was a beautiful night. Suddenly he felt a wave of excitement as he saw Sarah walking towards him. She almost never called him Gerard in front of the entire camp only within their team. This time she asked about Zelda joining her group at their bonfire. Of course he permitted her. He went behind bushes so he'll be able to hear every word they'll say.

Zelda was first one to talk. It was so funny how nobody noticed that her boyfriend was half-elf and half-werewolf. Ignorance is clever she told the truth and yet nobody was able to see entire picture. His attention was completely on Sarah when she started to talk. He felt pain when she started to talk about Andrew who was a scumbag and never even liked her and then she paused. He did not hear what Zelda asked. This was the end she even will not acknowledge him. When after a short pause that seemed to be a century she started to talk about him.

For Jareth it fell like a rain in a desert. He became fully alert. Sarah was right in front of him. She admitted that she was foolish and coward. Moreover, the girl acknowledged their friendship. Oh how sweet it was. Now he knew that she was confused and still a teenager who does not know what true love is and when young person is confronted with true love they usually run away.

"I will show you what true love is. You will make a choice yourself." Jareth whispered.

Suddenly there was a rustling noise and he saw Ursula.

"I will help you Goblin King you just watch" she ran towards Sara's friends and got caught by Nicole. When they saw her everyone was admiring the cat.

Jareth was in a great hurry to get back to his place at the mentors bonfire. As soon as he started to talk, Sarah showed up. It was ironic that daughter was carrying mother in her arms not knowing the truth. Jareth took a cat away from her. He suggested that she needs to go inside and make a phone call to her best friend. Suddenly he felt heat in his pocket. Sarah wanted to talk to him he was her best friend even though she did not want him to know that.

He ran as fast as he could.

"Could you use magic for transportation?" asked Ursula desperately.

"No when I am in human form and I shall use no magic. This is the only way to become closer to her to know how to live as human" he told Ursula.

"That girl has no idea how lucky she is that you love her" muttered cat/Ursula.

"No worries she will know soon. It took us less than a day to become friends. Now I am sorry your highness you need to stay outside while I am conversing with my beloved one. Cat ran into bushes without single sound of protest.

He went to his room changed into His traditional royal attire closed curtains on the window. Now he was ready for her.

"Good evening my precious" he said looking in the crystal and smiling. She did not hear him or pretended so.

She started to apologize for her ignorance. Sarah was apologizing; she actually felt sorry. Jareth felt that he needed to get some fresh air or else he will lose self-control. This was intense he did not expect her to apologize so soon. He wanted to talk to her forever but he needed to show Sarah that he was not desperate for her. He was still a monarch after all. Sarah told Jareth that she wanted to meet him in town down at the bus station. It was unbelievable she was asking him out! Yes there was something bothering her but she could talk to him about it through a mirror. Jareth felt that he would faint if he will talk to her any longer. He agreed to meet up at the bus station and excused himself from talking to Sarah. She just smiled and then Goblin King covered his crystal with blue cloak conversation was over for tonight.

Five minutes later Sarah came to his and ask for permission slip to go to town. He gave it to her without any hesitation. Jareth was extremely happy when she agreed to share a ride to the bus stop. Too bad he could not give her a ride to bus station. Jareth knew that she needed time to reflect on her thoughts and what she will tell him when they would meet. Sarah wished him good night and left the room. Well tomorrow would be an interesting day, darts and most important Sara's dance.

Suddenly Ursula knocked at his window, "Your majesty. I think you would like to see this. Please follow me".

Jareth decided to follow her. If someone had looked out the window, they would see a strange thing a black cat and white owl together moving alongside of the building. When they reached last window cat had jumped at the tree and owl sat himself on a branch.

Ursula was watching her daughter. She noticed that Sarah was extremely happy.

"She is happy because she talked to you; the girl is totally in love. Let's come and talk to her.", suggested duchess.

"No Ursula. I shall not make any further move until she will give me her consent." he said watching her sitting on a bed and smiling.

They stood there until she finally fell asleep.

Jareth woke up early on Saturday. Zelda was waiting for him outside.

"Good morning cousin. Did you have a good sleep?" she asked him curiously.

"Yes Zel, I did. We were chatting last night just me and future queen. You know we will meet each other tomorrow and I will reveal to her who is Gerard Kingston is." he was watching princess' reaction.

"Shall I reveal my truly self to her then?" she asked hopefully.

"No not unless she'll ask you. However, you can spend time with Ursula." He motioned towards cat watching his cousin's reaction.

"Oh sweet caves and fire, what is she doing here? This is a witch, who had forsaken her daughter and became evil! Now she came back to watch her and to kill all of us!", Zelda was outraged.

Jareth had explained the situation to his cousin. This explanation had changed Zelda's point of view for some reason she thought that it was not last magic being helping him in his quest of conquering his love and protecting the realm. They spent the rest of the morning talking mainly about Sarah and Morgana.

Everyone gathered in dining hall at noon to watch darts finale. Students were competing first. Zizzy/Zelda became winner and Sarah came third. Jareth saw that she was still happy with the result.

"Mr. Kingston our team in all around contest in third place so far" she shouted at him.

"Well my dear Sarah not for long, wait until I'll get us more points." he said smiling at her.

Twenty minutes later mentor's turn to compete had come. Jareth won the title of an absolute champion he hit bull's-eye every time.

Everyone in their team started to dance. "Miss Williams you would not mind a waltz tour of winners?" he asked her.

"No Jareth... sorry Gerard let's go", she mumbled as they were starting to dance.

As soon as they started to dance everybody's head turned towards them. Jareth and Sarah were both incredible.

"Their dance is so synchronized, it seems like music flows through those veins, dance of a king with his queen." whispered Nicole to Stephanie.

Finally, Sarah and Jareth stopped. It was a lunch time. Jareth finished his meal pretty quick and went to his room. He decided to take a nap before supper. Goblin King had spent most of the night talking to his parents and consulting his sister about ruling the kingdom.

Few hours later Zelda appeared in the middle of his room.

"Hey cousin, are you going to have supper? "She asked showing concern for his well-being.

"No Zel I will chill out here, I'll watch your dance party and then I have to go to bed. I am nervous about tomorrow." he confessed, "what if Sarah will get angry with me and..."

Meanwhile Zelda interrupted him.

"Listen, I know this girl she is just afraid, she has not realized yet that magic is an integral part of her life and she is unable to avoid it. You need to help her. Jareth tonight we'll see her true feelings for you. Dance is a way to express oneself, language of feelings. OK brother I got to go now. Enjoy your nap." she said closing the door.

An hour has passed and Jareth was sitting on his bed eating supper that Dan has brought him. Once again Zelda entered his room without knocking.

"OK Sarah will be in my room in next fifteen minutes I have gathered all other girls. I also see you have been ready to watch this uncover the truth show" she saw five magic crystals that have been put on the floor in a row.

"Yes I made this set up so I'll able observe Sarah really well" he explained to her.

"Well I got to go now, please make sure we would not get in serious trouble from camp personnel" she finished her request and left the room through the door.

Jareth sat comfortably on his bed. Then he saw his future queen in a bellydance costume. She was gorgeous, but it was nothing compare to what he saw when Sarah started to dance. What a dance it was, full of passion, affection, love, hope, happiness and fear of unknown that dance was telling Jareth about her feelings. He saw Zelda pulling out a small bottle filled with his tears, sweat and blood. She poured out content into glass and placed it on a table. None of the girls noticed hence they were too occupied watching Sara's dance. Meanwhile Jareth was reading her moves as they became more intense and even seductive.

"Let's see how you feel about me; you think I am mysterious, handsome, powerful, generous, a bit selfish, a bit altruistic, hot, friendly, forgivable, faithful, flirty, have messy hair 'We can fix that later', wearing tight pants 'Hon you think just like my mom on this subject, you have no sweet clue how comfortable they are', nice, sometimes kind, sometimes generous, magical, charming and you love me. That's enough description, now I would like to know why you are afraid of this love?" he asked the question out loud.

"You are afraid because I might take full power over you and you would not have any control. In addition you think I want you get in my bed and then ran away 'You have been watching too many movies lately.', our romantic relationship will be too much work for you and you would not be able to keep up with me physically, I would not be able to do... Sweet goblin Sarah do you really think I will not be able to do it. On the other hand it is a discovery for me to know that you think about us doing this stuff. What else do you think? I will make you my slave, 'no hon you will be my queen.' mortal danger, not being able to visit Aboveground ' we will make schedule', I'll betray you, I'll cheat on you and so on" he was impressed with his discovery. Zelda was genius.

Only now he had entirely realized that she loved him but her love was buried under layers of fear, doubts and stereotypes. The only thing he could do was to dig out her love by destroying each of those layers of fear. One layer has been broken so far. If everything will go well tomorrow he will break another layer. Suddenly he heard the knock on the door.

"Come in." he said wondering who it was.

One second later Dan came in with few other people.

"Mr. Kingston we have major violation of discipline in this camp. Zuried Suashruakhally organized a party in her room. There is no alcohol or drugs, however a lot of noise and everyone is watching dancing Miss Williams and if you can stop their party now. We will do everything you ask us to unless your request will cause violation of state and federal laws".

He looked at them thinking for a sec, "Very well. Consider the job done. Here is my request. I want to have conference room for an hour every day of the week including weekends starting tomorrow. When I have this room nobody should disturb me. I'll spend an hour there with Miss Williams she is my cousin and we have not seen each other for many years. Now I will meet you with Zizzy Monday morning and we shall decide what needs to be done about this situation." he looked at them and they all agreed.

Seconds later Jareth was walking down the hallway with Dan. He was able to hear music as soon as he got out of the room.

''Sweet goblin, Zelda you had manage to disturb you father's kingdom with loud music to the point where he had to build for you the entire castle and now you are destroying this camp'' he thought when they reached the door.

They both paused in front of it. Jareth opened the door a little bit.

"Follow my lead Dan" he said noticing excitement in guy's eyes. Jareth was amazed when he saw Sarah dancing it was much better to watch her live than through crystals. Finally he decided to interrupt.

"OK enough everyone, cut it off, and go to your rooms now unless you all want to get kick out of camp" he admonished girls. Everyone felt his authority and yet he was not angry.

"Miss Williams I have to escort you to your room hence it is almost 1 am and curfew is 12 am. If you walk by yourself there would be a lot of trouble." he informed Sarah noticing that she was shivering.

"Sarah, we have avoided major troubles. Now you need to relax and remember about your meeting I will give you ride tomorrow to a bus stop so meet me at 9.30am in the lobby. Here is my pager id if you need me" he gave her a slip of paper. Sarah nodded,

"Thank you Jareth, oops I am sorry Gerard. Good night. I see you tomorrow. " she said before going into her room.

Jareth went back to his room and saw Ursula sleeping on a couch. He knew tomorrow would be very interesting.

Next morning Gerard Kingston/Jareth was in the lobby by 8.45am. Sarah showed up five minutes later. She was wearing an old baseball hat, grey sandals, shorts and t-shirt. Jareth thought that she probably will change at the station. He knew her well this girl would never go to the date in shabby clothes.

"Let's go into the car Sarah unless you want to miss the bus." he looked at her smiling.

"You're right we shall go now." she agreed. They got into the car and while he was driving none of them said a single word. When they arrived at the stop she thanked him and got out of the car.

Jareth drove into station. It was challenge to find a free parking spot but he finally managed to find one. There was one hour left before bus arrival so Goblin King decided to go for a shopping. He could not meet Sarah in t-shirt and shirts. After spending 20 minutes in a mall he bought a pair of beige pants and a polo shirt. Jareth changed into his new outfit and changed his appearance. He was now a tall male who looked as if he was in his mid-twenties. His hair was blond and cut unevenly. He was wearing glasses. Jareth still manage to look like a royalty. Whoever saw him before as Goblin King, including glitter and all the attire would be able recognize him without any difficulties now.

Sarah have arrived to the station at noon and sat on a bench near the fountain. She was wearing a white dress with purple print her hair was put in a loose bun, thus some of them fell on her shoulders.

'My precious you have changed your garments for me. I see' he thought while approaching her.

"Hello my dear" he greeted her with his silky voice.

Sarah stood up "Hello Jareth, I am so happy you made room for me in your schedule".

Goblin King smiled at her when he noticed that she was wearing his gift - the graduation bracelet.

"Sarah, there is a restaurant here and I was thinking since it is a lunch time we can go over there and have our talk. I'll pay for your meal as well. She agreed.

"Jareth I am impressed how you manage to pull out that look of a mortal and yet still have royal outline", she was admiring his skills. Well it was a good start.

They set at the table and both smiled at the table next to them where mother and daughter were having a great time. Sarah became sad.

"Lucky girl she has mother who loves her. How I wish I could see my mother. I still love her and I forgave that woman. How I wish she cared about me even a little tiny bit" muttered Sarah not noticing that Jareth placed his hand on top of hers.

"Sarah I know where you mother is. She is in Underground. I can prove it to you by describing how she looks." he said affirmatively.

"She looks like she is in her early forties; her hair is chestnut brown, brown eyes. She likes spicy chicken, she has small ears, you both are the same height and she hates cheese." he finished and saw shock in her eyes.

"Oops I almost forgot her we go" Jareth stretched his arm and gave Sarah a friendship bracelet.

"You made it together two month before she left". This was the moment when Sarah have started to trust him completely she looked into his eyes with gratitude.

They were eating their meal in silence, but for Jareth it was another victory, his future queen trusts him.

"Jareth Can I see her?" she asked with heart full of hope.

"Yes but it would have to be in my realm. Listen to me Sarah your mother is a witch, so you are only half human and half witch, that's why Underground amazes and attracts you. My precious you cannot fight this part of you. In addition, your magic will start to come out soon. You mother left you in world of humans in order to protect you from an evil witch who is trying to take over the entire Underground. Ursula will tell you more about this. Sorry forgot to mention your mother's real name is Ursula. If you wish I can teach you how to utilize your magic. Tell me your opinion?" he looked into her eyes.

"Jareth, this seems so unreal and yet it explains everything. I want you to teach me what to do with my magic. I also hope that I can see my mother soon. I must confess I was not honest with you. I feel an attraction towards one of my mentors Gerard Kingston, I am sorry I was not honest with you." she apologized looking at him.

"Well Gerard Kingston is me" he said looking at her amazement.

"Prove it!" she demanded Goblin King.

"Sure see look at this watch" he pointed at his wrist. Sarah noticed they were the same.

"Jareth would you excuse me for a minute she said leaving her knapsack at the table. He saw Sara going to a payphone and making a call. When she has returned she was smiling at him.

"We will check whether I am deceiving you or not my precious" Jareth was smiling at her.

Suddenly they heard chimes in his pocket.

"My dear Sarah, this is my pager. You know those technological devices are very convenient now I see why most humans are able to live without magic". He said taking pager out of his pocket and read out the message.

"Mr. Kingston something is not right. I would like you to explain the situation, Sarah".

She was bewildered, Jareth was so close all this time and yet she failed to notice it.

"Why you disguised yourself in a way that I would not notice you? Who is ruling over Goblin Kingdom while you are away for that long? Are you getting weaker while being in human form? Is it possible for you to experience everything that mortals are experiencing? " she was showering him with questions.

Jareth was happy. He realized that her other half was coming out she used the word 'mortal' towards humans. He knew very well that people do not use this word in everyday conversations very often and even if they do it would have been said with an awe or fear rather than a neutral tone.

"My dear Sarah I did it so I can watch close over you but I am not a creep and I do not watch you during your private time. If you knew that I was in a camp you would not be able to fully enjoy yourself, hence you might think that I would mock or make fun of you. Now you know that I respect you a lot and you can be truly yourself when I am around". She smiled at Jareth.

"Second, my sister is ruling over the kingdom while I have to go away for a while. I have three sisters and four brothers.", he informed her with a smile.

"Now there are two possible ways to transform into mortal. First perception spell, you are still in your non mortal body but humans will see you as mortal. However magical creatures will be able to detect you. Second, potion your body transforms into mortal flesh completely and one is able to experience everything even death." he smiled at her once again and Sarah returned his smile.

They finished lunch and went outside.

"Jareth, how about we'll spend the rest of this day in town. We do not have to be at the camp until 10pm. I want to tell you something very important, but first tell me about my mother" she asked looking into his eyes.

"I shall do so. However I can tell you only some things the rest of it she'll tell you herself. It is so hot in here shall we go to near the ocean?" he asked Sarah.

She agreed as he took her hand and they disappeared in a blink of an eye.

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting the Dragon

**Chapter 8. Reasons and True Identities.**

**(**Thanks for subscribing. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Reviews and comments are always welcome as well as constructive criticism)

They were standing at the beach listening to seagulls and water splash. Sarah knew that her life has taken a new turn. She looked at Jareth and realized how much sacrifice he was ready to make for her and how much he had sacrificed already.

"Jareth, I need to tell you something." she said looking at him seriously "I want you to be one of my best friends not just a friend. I will really appreciate if we could see each other at least twice a week" she requested sincerely.

"My precious Sarah, it will be my delight and honor to do so. However you need to grant me permission to visit you".

She nodded, "I give you permission to visit me and you do not need to be called. You also can call me 'precious' and you are free to come whenever you like as long as you'll not be a creep and will show respect towards my privacy. Now Please tell me about my mother as much as possible". She looked at him as they both smiled at each other.

To her surprise, Jareth sat down on sand and she did the same. When they were both sitting comfortably on a beach Goblin King started to talk.

"Sarah your mother is a Duchess of Black Desert. She dwells at the Kingdom of Dragons. You can call out princess Zelda in order to get permission to see your mother. Your date with however shall be take place somewhere in my castle." he told her.

"Jareth but why we'll meet in your castle? Why not at my mother's place or Aboveground?" she asked him wondering whether she made a mistake or not.

"Sarah when your mother had forsaken you. She committed a major crime by leaving her child exposed to danger and depriving you of true identity. This meant that you'd become completely cut off from the magic world and it could have lasted forever unless you would try to find magic realm by yourself. Fortunately you did hence your other nature was letting you know about your magic part, even though your mother put a seal spell on you. Sarah, you still had thirst for this realm.

You've found Underground all by yourself while reading the book—'Labyrinth' was the only magic object she left behind after forsaken you. Few years later you wished your brother away and you defeated me. When you decided to come back your first call was for me. Now we are best friends. Do you know what it means?" he asked her.

Only now Sarah has fully realized that there was always a desire, longing even obsession with magic. Now she'll explore this world. Her mother was part of it and girl knew that without magic her life shall remain dull and incomplete. Moreover, Jareth is the only one who can help her. He knew this world from inside out.

Perhaps, he was the only one whom she could trust completely especially now. Sarah turned towards Jareth who was watching the ocean.

"Jareth can you teach me magic and what to do with it, since I am part of it anyway."

Jareth smiled at her.

"Of course, I will teach you magic. Remember we are best friends from now on. There are some rules however, I cannot teach you anything until I'll become your guardian. All you have to do is to pronounce your agreement and then it shall be done." Jareth looked at her and Sarah felt as if he knew her thoughts.

Goblin King opened his hand and gestured towards the girl.

Sarah gently placed her hand into his.

"Jareth I agree to be your apprentice and please be my guardian", she said a bit nervously.

He put his other hand on top of hers. She felt warmth and comfort entering her body. Sarah was still talking.

"I want to know more about my mother's life. Jareth, you spend so much time here, you have sacrificed so much for me. I want for now is to see both worlds and to meet my mother. I feel lost and forgotten. I do not know what should I do? Help me Goblin King!" she whispered last words and looked at him.

Jareth put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sarah do I have to repeat myself? I told you I will help you and I'll teach you magic. We can meet your mother next week. Moreover I can take you to border of Goblin and Dragon Kingdom where we can see a princess to set up an appointment. So what do you think my precious Sarah? We'll do as you wish".

Sarah gave him her hand and nodded. She realized how much Jareth cared about her. 'What a mess I am and he is ready to go that far just to give me a chance to see her one time', the girl thought holding his hand. She did not notice how fast they'd moved from one place to another. Seconds later they were standing in a valley and it was divided in two parts by river.

"This is a border between my kingdom and Dragon Kingdom." Jareth informed Sarah.

"So I guess our land is one the left side"

A moment has passed before Sarah realized what she said

"I am sorry. I have sense of belonging to your kingdom" Sarah apologized.

"Well there is nothing wrong with it. You are my apprentice after all and do not forget we are best friends" he looked down at her and smiled.

The girl knew that now was a time to tell him something very important, "Jareth, I would like to tell you something. I do not want us to rush things out. I know you love me and would marry me today if I have asked you. However, I am not ready to go out with you yet. Please give me some time. It would mean so much to me". She noticed that he was looking down at her with s friendly warm smile,

"You know that my answer is yes. However we need to get ready for your mother's visit. Finally, here is princess' servant".

They saw an elf coming towards them; he walked towards them and stopped across the river.

Jareth motioned his hand and bridge appeared out of nowhere. Sarah noticed that elf was wearing red attire and his face was hidden behind red mask. It seems like if there was a flame walking towards them.

"Goblin King what do you need my lady's permission for? How dare you to bother her majesty with an issue of a mortal" he asked with arrogance.

"Oh, Guard of Fire, countess Sarah needs to see her mother and we are here today to set up an appointment." he said in a neutral voice, but Sarah was able to sense some anger as he squeezed her hand tighter.

"I do apologize for not recognizing her highness. Indeed you can pass. However Goblin King you cannot use your magic here. This is a safety precaution. What would you prefer horses with carriage, just horses or dragon?" he asked them.

Jareth turned towards Sarah.

"My dear it does not matter to me I can ride either a horse or a dragon. Please tell us what you would like?" he asked gently placing his other hand on your shoulder.

Sarah wanted to take dragon but she never seen a real one - lest ridden. She decided to take a horse. Her stepmother forced the girl to attend horseback riding lessons so she would not see her stepdaughter too often.

"I am pleased with the choice your highness" Goblin King nodded solemnly.

They waited for few minutes before another elf showed up with two magnificent maroon stallions.

Sarah noticed that one of them had a lady's one-side saddle,

"But I do not need this saddle" Sarah pointed out when she noticed that her summer dress was not on her, instead she was wearing a long Medieval dress.

Jareth chuckled, it was so amusing to see a person who just started to get their taste in magic, wearing charmed outfit for the very first time. Goblin King knew that Sarah was mesmerized by her new apparel.

"Congratulations on your first magic outfit! Now let me help you out", he helped her to get on a horse and then swiftly jumped on other one.

Sarah was impressed by how well Goblin King sat on a horse she knew he had a lot of practice.

"Now we just need head straight ahead. Thank you guards, we know our way now." he nodded and smiled at elves as they have disappeared.

"Now explain these", she pointed at her outfit, "your majesty". She was riding towards him.

"Well precious you my apprentice now, so you needed an appropriate outfit, you have picked it up yourself and you put it on using your charms which is an unconditional magic do not be alarmed I will teach you how to use it. At the meantime take a look at you" Jareth said giving her a small mirror.

Sarah was beyond any level of amazement. She saw a beautiful woman who was wearing plain green cloak beige dress with black shoes. Her hair was braided in a single braid. Sarah was amazed at how she looked so much better here than Aboveground.

She looked at Jareth he was wearing black breeches and brown shirt with high collar covering his neck, his cloak was also green and he had knee-high boots. There was no glitter no sparkling and His outfit was modest and plain yet one was able to tell that he was a royalty. Sarah was wondering why his outfit was so simple and. She decided to ask him later when they'll have time.

"Hi kitty", Sarah noticed a cat jumping of the bushes.

It was the same cat she had seen in a camp. Jareth looked at the animal and it ran away.

"Sarah we better keep going unless you want to be late" he admonished her gently. Sarah nodded.

Their horses started trotting simultaneously. They began to talk. Jareth was asking Sarah about her life during past three years. Sarah was gladly sharing her memories with him. Jareth was listening to her attentively.

They were both amazed by the beauty of their current surroundings. The sky was scarlet it seemed like it was dawn and yet twilight was not coming. Rocks seemed to be pink and grass purple.

Suddenly Sarah noticed a huge castle ahead of them.

"This is the castle of Dragon Princess. Her father built this castle for his daughter because she was so loud that she was disturbing entire kingdom" he smiled. Sarah noticed that princess' castle was smaller compare to Jareth's.

An elf was running towards them.

"Your majesty Goblin King and your highness countess Sarah princess Zelda is waiting. Please follow me". They entered the castle.

Sarah was amazed by what she saw in the entrance hall. It was illuminated by small fairies, who were flying all around the area, the floor itself was made off white marble, different canvas were hanging on walls, there was a black staircase leading to next level.

Suddenly thy heard a whistling noise. Jareth became a bit too perky.

"Sarah do not look to your right yet, I will tell you when" Jareth admonished her putting his right hand on her shoulder and covered her eyes with his left.

"What is going on? Am I in danger?" Sarah asked Jareth battling urge of turning her head to the right.

She was a bit scared but determined at the same time not to show him any fear. She was not a fifteen year old anymore, she'd grown up.

Her thoughts were interrupted by his whisper.

"OK, you can now look just to give you heads up do not be frightened, Zelda would never show you a creäture that is of serious danger", Goblin King looked at her with a smile.

Suddenly she became filled with confidence. 'He is here for you, he is here with you and if something goes wrong he'll protect you', Sarah was assuring herself as her head was turning slowly to the right.

When she saw the creäture her heart started beating loudly. It was a dragon and yet it did not look so scary but rather cute and friendly.

"Seriously Jareth, why is this dragon so tiny and it seems to be so friendly? They supposed to be huge, malicious and evil." she informed him.

Jareth smiled at her thinking about what would had happened if it were any other type of dragon.

"My precious there are many kinds of dragons. The ones you read about are those that humans had interaction with.

You know that most dragons from the East are friendly. In Europe however people were bothering dragons and they've become territorial and over protective. Some dragons were kidnapping noble ladies so people would listen to their requests and leave dragons alone. Instead they started to kill magic creatures. Dragons did only one thing they've could done. All of them who were still remained retreated to Underground and other magic realms. So relax this one is friendly. You can pat it if you want to" Jareth looked at her as she approached a creäture and started patting it.

This dragon was pretty small only a bit bigger than a cow. Sarah looked at it once again this time more attentively. The dragon was pretty chubby; his head looked like hippos with exception of eyes and ears. Its eyes were much bigger and ears were pointy. This dragon's body was the same as rhino's except for purple color and lizard-looking legs.

Sarah was bewildered, astonished and amazed by this creature. Surprisingly, it sneezed and exhaled a smoke puff when she gave it a pat.

"Do not worry Sarah; this is not an adult so you would not be scorched by fire. Only adult dragons produce fire", Jareth informed her.

Sarah smiled at him. The girl felt a bit weird.

"So do you have any experience with dragons?" she asked imagining Jareth taking care of one in his glittery-shiny outfit.

"I do indeed. In fact I've raised couple myself. Unfortunately, I had to stop because of my royal duties" he said noticing Sara's smile.

Suddenly a loud voice has interrupted their chat.

"Dragon Princess Zelda is coming" announced the voice.

Second later a door on top of stairs has opened and Sarah saw her. She was wearing mask that covered her face completely and gloves, Sarah was wondering whether it was royal fashion or a necessity. She also noticed princess' dress it was shining, changing colours like chameleon and glittering.

'She would be perfect girlfriend for Jareth', thought Sarah feeling ashamed for her outfit. She felt like a pauper wearing scraps and standing in front of a royalty.

Zelda greeted Sarah as they both bowed down to each other. She notice that Jareth only slightly tilted his head while princess bowed down.

"Your highness I was informed about your request by Goblin King but I would like to hear it from you." she said to Sarah and it was more like a request rather than order.

"Your majesty, I would like to set up an appointment to see my mother" Sarah told her.

"I am happy to grant your wish. Where do you want to have it?" she asked girl.

"Your majesty, if it pleases you can meeting take place at the balcony" she asked quietly.

"Well castle balcony it is now we need to decide on time. How about tomorrow at dawn? I know you have free time in the afternoon".

Sarah agreed she was so excited and nervous that she did not notice how Jareth exchanged few looks with Zelda.

"Well, Sarah you are so humble that I decided to grant you a small request tell me what would you like me to do?" she asked her.

Sarah became nervous but she decided to take her chance if something will go wrong there was Jareth.

"If it will not be burden to your majesty, could you please take off the mask? I feel very uncomfortable when I am talking to somebody while unable to see their face." she said with a bit of fear.

"Sit down before I do so! Jareth you need to sit yourself down next to Sarah" she admonished him.

'Why she calls him by his first name? Are they related or is she his girlfriend?' questions were pondering through her head. 'So that's why he is so friendly. Well let's see what she'll have to say'. Sarah was watching as Zelda removed her mask.

"It couldn't be, but how. Zizzy", whispered Sarah while Jareth hugged her.

"It is all right precious. You met my cousin today."

Sarah jumped on her feet, "but how, why, oh my", she almost fell down when both of them caught her.

"Why are you at the same camp as me?" Sarah demanded.

She absolutely forgot that she was talking to princess. She was angry, perplex tired.

"Let me explain this, when you and Jareth became friends. I made a decision to get to know you. The best way to do it was during this camp. I am so happy we became friends. Now I know why Jareth feels about you the way he does. I promised him do not reveal my true identity to you unless you ask and today you did. So I kept my promise. I ask your forgiveness. I swear it was so hard to keep it a secret", Sarah heard regret in Zelda's voice.

"Well Zelda I forgive you, but if you don't mind I'll continue call you Zizzy and could you both please tell me if there is someone else among camp students or staff who is a magic creäture?" she asked them.

"No, just three of us. Remember you mother is a witch."

The rest of the visit went great. Jareth was talking about his parents and oldest sister. Sarah however could not get her eyes off the dragon.

"Sarah would you like to have it? This is an orphan, I found her few days ago" Zelda informed her, "hence Jareth is your guardian you'll visit Underground quite often and I'm sure he would not mind to look after it while you are absent".

Sarah nodded and Jareth agreed as well.

Dragon princess looked at her thinking that Sarah was worthy Jareth. They were perfect match so similar and yet different.

"I think now it's time for all of us to go back to Jareth's castle so you can see your room" suggested Zelda

"We shall leave now if we want to be back on time" admonished Jareth.

They all got up and disappeared with glitter, reappearing back in Goblin King's castle. Sarah notice how clean it was.

"Jareth show me my room" she insisted.

Goblin King invited them to follow him. Few minutes later they were standing in front of a wooden door. Jareth opened it and Sarah entered first.

The room was neither too big nor too small, just the size Sarah was comfortable with. There was a single-sized bed, desk, wardrobe, dresser, huge mirror and window with green drapes. Sarah noticed the other door.

"What is it?" she asked at looking Jareth.

He opened the door and Sarah saw bathroom. It had everything that bathroom would have only this one was quite elaborate.

"My dear every apprentice must have his/her own bathroom. I do apologize your room is not as elaborate as you thought but it is an apprentice room after all and you are a novice. When you'll advance you would be able to alter your room the way you like. Oh yeas and this mirror is not just to make sure you look great but also to travel from one place to another. I'll teach you how, but now we must depart to Aboveground if we want to be back at the camp on time".

He took Sara's hand and they walked towards the mirror. She did not hesitate the girl was rather excited. Zelda followed them and entered the mirror.

Seconds later they were all standing on the same beach where they were before traveling to Underground. Sarah looked around and noticed that everyone was back in their Aboveground looks and clothes she was wearing her white summer dress, Jareth looked like Kingston again, Zelda was Zizzy in yellow t-shirt and breeches.

"Sarah, how do you feel please tell us". They both looked at her.

"Well, I am a bit nervous and excited about meeting my mother and I feel a bit chilly after traveling through the mirror.

Jareth and Zelda looked satisfied, "you know Sarah you did really well traveling through mirror and crystal gates for the first time. You feel a bit chilly that's OK." she informed Sarah.

"Zizzy tell me about my mother, why I cannot see her just by calling out that's what I do when I want to see Jareth. I beseech you" Sarah looked at her.

"Well, many years ago your grandparents moved to Aboveground. They had your aunt and your mother while living there. Then when your mother became teenager her parents decided to move back here to Dragon Kingdom. Your mother was still visiting Aboveground quite often.

Few years had passed and she married Duke of Black Desert. They had two children. Your mother was still visiting Aboveground once in a while and she met Robert Williams your father. They started to live together Duke loved your mother so much that he allowed her to do whatever she wanted. One day your mother left Underground to live with your father. She had you a year after she left. Three years have passed and she became legally dad for this realm even though she was not dead physically. Duke forgave her and did not bring this case to a court and she was permitted to return with you. However this is crime in our world to forsake your children and husband. She was never accountable for this hence Duke let it go. Nevertheless your mother decided to come back without you when her sister made an offer she could not refuse. I cannot tell you what was it hence I do not know myself, but your mother came back. This time she was guilty of two crimes leaving her child and concealing child's identity.

Nobody in Underground knew who the child was, hence she put a seal spell on you in order to protect you from her evil sister. However you were always curious about magic your magic half always tried to get out. Remember those books you have read. Labyrinth was your favorite one. One day your evil aunt found you and she put spell on Toby. So you wished him away. You remember the rest. Jareth did not know that you are half witch until his parents told him so. Well we are here now".

Sarah looked around they made it to camp, she even did not notice how all that concerned her was the issue with her mother, "Jareth I want to start magic training ASAP" she looked at him.

"Yes Sarah, our first practice will be tomorrow before you'll see Ursula".

He notice that she was tired and overwhelmed. They told Sarah to go to her room and take it easy. Zelda promised to bring her supper.

Sarah went to her room she saw a note from Nicole. _Sarah we are in town for a day we should be back later on tonight sometimes before our curfew. Take care, Nicole. _That was good at least she had time to gather her thoughts. She has to hear what her mother would say tomorrow. Running away and hiding child's identity was equivalent to treason. Sarah was so exhausted she decided to go to bed early. This day was totally full of surprises. Sarah was so happy that Jareth was here for her and so was Zizzy.

She did not see a black cat lying and crying outside her window.


	9. Chapter 9 Last Chance to Avoid the War

**Chapter 9. Meet Morgana**

Hence they have entire night ahead Jareth and Zelda decided to visit Underground. They went to Sara's room just to check how she was doing. They saw her roommates surrounded Sarah who was extremely tired and dizzy. Zelda asked girls to leave for a few minutes.

"My dear how are you feeling tell us?" they both asked her looking at each other.

"Guys, I am OK just a bit weak", girl lied to them because she did not want her two best friends to worry.

"Sarah you have not changed a bit since Labyrinth. You are not well and we are going to take you out so you can get a treatment" Jareth admonished her.

He checked her forehead it was burning.

"Zelda she is totally sick with crystal fever. Where we're taking her?", Jareth started to panic.

Sarah was ill with magic sickness. They have to get her to Underground.

"JGK no worries we can take her to my castle I have a healer and I can get more if needed. Let's go time will not wait" she admonished him. Jareth picked up Sarah and they left the room.

Sara's roommates were standing outside and as soon as they've seen them they started showering Jareth with questions.

"Mr. Kingston where are you taking Sarah? What's wrong? Why Zizzy is here?" Jareth glared at them in a way that they knew it will be better not to ask any questions now or else they all will be in so much trouble.

"Why are we going towards car, why not just simply disappear/appear spell?" asked Zelda while her voice was filled with anger.

"Well Zel, if we'd simply disappeared it would have caused a lot of questions. Second I do believe that someone put curse on Sarah and I know who" he informed his cousin.

"But how? I thought Sarah is protected by our charms especially yours!" exclaimed Zelda while Jareth put Sarah on back seat.

"It happened in crystal void while we were crossing between two worlds. Morgana sent a random spell we were not hit by it because of our immunity. Sarah however does not have one, yet. Now let's be silent while I'll drive us."

They both became silent. Sarah was lying on back seat muttering something none of them could make anything out of it. Jareth was heading towards highway when suddenly he changed direction and drove into the ocean.

Moments later they were in Zelda's castle.

"How do you like this room where Sarah shall remain until she'll get better?" Zelda asked him.

Jareth looked around and saw that the chamber was beautiful and full of light. He nodded and put Sarah gently on a bed.

"We shall stay here for few moments to observe her reaction." Jareth informed Zelda, she nodded.

Sarah started to move and she opened her eyes. She looked somewhat confused.

"Where am I? What's going on?" she whispered glaring at them.

"Sarah, it's OK. You are in a safe place now" Jareth comforted her with a hug.

"I want to see my mother she has the answers" she demanded trying to raise herself up.

Jareth I think we are in need of sedative spell" suggested Zelda.

He nodded as she put spell on girl.

"Zelda I have to go I'll be back as soon as I can. Meanwhile take care of Sarah" he requested politely.

"No worries she is to me she is like a sister I never had" Zelda assured him with a smile.

"I have to go now. Need to chat with my parents. I will be back as soon as I can" he informed Zelda.

Jareth turned into owl and flew out of the window while Dragon Princess called out one of her servants and ordered to make power potion and helped Sarah change her clothes.

Jareth was flying above his kingdom when he saw Ursula in her cat form. Goblin king descended and transformed back so did Ursula.

"Explain why Morgana attacked Sarah!" he demanded piercing her with his gaze.

"Your majesty, I tried to warn you. Do you remember how I passed you few times? My sister scattered few trap spells. These spells will detect anyone who is at least half human." she told him.

"Well you have to go now and tell your sister I need to see her. If she agrees tell Morgana that our meeting will be held at dawn in front of Surrendering Seas" he watched Ursula as she disappeared.

Jareth continued his journey.

When he arrived home his parents and his sister were in the middle of a conversation.

"Jareth, Zelda sent us message as soon as you left. What happened to Sarah, why she was attacked?" Mirabelle was demanding answers rather than asking questions.

"It was a trap spell. Morgana placed few of those around so when Sarah moves from one realm to the other she would be able to track her. Hence Sarah is half witch her body turned on birth protection system that's why she is sick now and you know spell did not work the way it supposed to. Morgana was able to detect Sara's presence but not location." , he was a bit satisfied with this.

"When Sarah will have an official meeting with her mother?" his parents asked wondering whether they had enough time to prepare.

"It will be tomorrow at dawn. She should be better by that time. We cannot waste time. Sarah needs to get an explanation from her mother." he concluded looking at them.

"Jareth where is the meeting and why tell my why you want to see the witch who is trying to destroy you?" queen Milena asked pleadingly.

"My dear mother I need to know who our enemy is. I hope to get to know her better plus we have some things to discuss" he grinned at them. "Our meeting will take place in front of Surrendering Seas at dawn."

"This is a clever choice. You will not be able to harm each other" admonished king Vestimus.

"I need to go now to take care of some things in a camp. I wish I could stay longer I will be back as soon as I can" he disappeared barely finishing his sentence.

"I shall go visit Sarah" sad queen as she was passing through the mirror.

Jareth was back in a camp within few seconds. He went to Dan.

"Sarah is in a hospital here is a note" Jareth gave him piece of paper.

"What should we do now your majesty?" Dan asked while his voice was trembling.

"Keep everybody calm and make sure that nobody will panic. I have to go now. See you Monday morning" he said disappearing with a click.

Jareth reappeared at his castle and saw his father and mother arguing about something.

"My dear parents why are you quarreling?" he asked trying to come up with his own explanation.

"Son your mother just visited Sarah and she is better. When my beloved wife came back your sister decided to visit Sarah as well. I've forbidden her to do such thing but your mother did not" his father said with anger.

"Jareth Sarah needs someone close to her age to talk to. It will be good for her to get to know Milena" she told him as she noticed that Jareth was preoccupied with some other thoughts.

"Mom and dad I am going to visit Sarah now before I'll have my meeting with Morgana. Please make sure nothing will go wrong while I am not here" he asked them.

They both agreed and Goblin King disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

Seconds later he appeared at the castle of Dragon Princess.

"Jareth you would not believe this. Sarah is almost healthy and we are getting along so great! You will not believe this Milena is getting great with Sarah as well! I think your sister just made a new friend!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"That is amazing but I have to talk to Sarah".

"I thought you have to talk to her aunt" Zelda's sounded quite surprised.

"I do but I have to talk to Sarah before. Zel, no worries I will not tell her where I am going to" he tried to calm his cousin down.

"Follow me she is here" they both started walking.

Jareth was surprised to see that Sarah was doing much better indeed. She was sitting on her bed and talking to Milena.

"You should come visit me. I cannot believe Jareth has such an amazing sister!" she exclaimed not noticing Jareth's presence.

"I sure will but you should also pay me a visit" she answered grinning.

"I sure will how often I can come I wonder. Mir, I cannot believe we have so much in common" said Sarah.

"Talk to Jareth he is your guardian", she paused

"Ask Jareth he is your guardian so he coordinates your visits" suggested Mirabelle.

Finally they noticed Jareth and Zelda.

"Hi Guys, I am much better now. Jareth I like your boots" Sarah complimented his footwear.

He was wearing black boots that were coming up to his ankle.

"I need to talk to you. It is serious matter". Sarah nodded as both princesses were leaving the chamber.

"My dear do you think that we can have a meeting with your mother tomorrow?" Jareth asked looking in her eyes.

"Yes, I have so many questions to ask and matters to discuss with her" she was trying to hide the fact that she was still feeling weak.

"Sarah, then your meeting shall be tomorrow at dawn" he informed her.

"Jareth, this is great and I am going to wear my apprentice outfit" she informed him proudly.

"I was wondering whether my sister gave you a gift?" he asked her smiling.

"She did indeed. I got a cloak and a pair of shoes" she said to him, "and Zizzy gave me a dress." she looked at him as they both started to laugh.

"I have a meeting now. I am sorry that I've to go" he told her.

"Jareth, Please be careful, please do not put yourself in danger.", the girl gently admonished him.

"My dear Sarah, those words shall guard me and I am going to be very careful knowing that you care about me" confessed Goblin King.

"Jareth wait" he stopped wondering what is she going to ask next.

Meanwhile Sarah got off the bed ran towards Goblin King and gave him a hug.

Jareth knew that this move said more than thousands words.

"I'll be here tomorrow." he promised looking in her eyes.

"If you could come in the morning so we can talk about visit" she suggested.

"Well I shall try my best to please thee. Farewell my lady till tomorrow".

They both started laughing and then he was gone leaving a cloud of glitter behind.

Few second later he was standing on a beach. He looked at the water it was calm. There was gusting wind all over the beach and yet no waves. Those waters were lifeless they were completely dead. Suddenly a tall cloaked figure joined him.

"Goblin King, look what you can do to me. You called and I have come. You still have power over me after all those years" a figure said in deep female voice.

"Good evening Morgana" he greeted her with icy voice, "we have serious matter to discuss" he informed the witch.

"Well, well, well, have not changed we haven't we? After all those years you still look the same and the tone in your voice just as I remember." she sneered at him.

They were not looking at each other both were facing water.

"My dear I would like to ask you something, why you have chosen ultimate evil and why you want to destroy me so badly?" he stepped closer to her.

She took of her hood Jareth followed her example. Red looks fell all over her shoulders her eyes were emerald green and yet so cold that when someone looked at them they saw nothing but pure evil. Everything in Morgana seemed perfect yet pure evil was radiating from her. She too wore her gloves that have been green decorated with germs.

"Well I made my choice. Evil or so you call it is the most powerful force of magic, the only one which gives you full sense of power. Now did you forget our years in the Academy, how close we used to be and what about now...?"

"I do indeed; you were one of my school guardians. I had so much respect for you until you switched sides. You know live could have been so different." he sighed gazing at her, "How do you feel now about that day?"

"You have rejected me my offer. You know if we were together your kingdom could be so much better now and much more powerful." she told him.

"I asked you to forgive me that day and I ask you now one more time. Please understand I cannot be with someone unless I love that person. I was admiring you. I was amazed by your talents and yes I have admitted to myself that you were beautiful and even stirred me up a bit, yes back than I was attracted to you physically! In those days you were perfection to me. Every time when you were around I felt as if goddess has entered the room. But I was young and you were mature woman. I never loved you the way man loves his wife, fiancé or girlfriend with. Now tell me why you are trying to use Sarah in your evil work?" he demanded the answer.

"I see. I use Sarah because we are related and you love her. I would love to see her rejecting you one more time the way you rejected me and my love for you many years ago. Do you remember how much time we use to spend together just me and you, remember our walks. Remember that last night when you rejected me" she brought back those memories he had buried deep inside.

She moved closer to him and their gloved hands touched.

"Now you are wearing gloves in old days you will take them off when our hands touched remember our meetings and our walks in park." she reminded him trying to touch his shoulder.

Jareth pulled away his hand and took one step back. He was appalled by her very presence.

"Well sending a note to your apprentice saying that his closest mentor is seriously sick and then remember what happened. I showed up at your tower, you let me in. It was full moon so I was able to see very clear. You did not have any lights in your room. Now you were barely whispering 'come closer to me I need to tell you something very important'. I pulled a chair over to your bed and set down. You asked me to take your hand. We were talking for a bit then you asked me to marry you. I rejected as delicately as I was able to.

When you realized that I will not marry you willingly you took my other hand and I was thrown in the bed by you. Fortunately I escaped before disaster happened . Now tell me what you are going to do to Sarah?" this time their eyes met.

They both felt flames rising in their bodies. Neither of them was sure if their passion was fully dead.

They looked at each other with confusion rather than hate.

"Jareth this is the last time when I present my offer to you. Would you marry me or if not that can we be just lovers?" she demanded abruptly.

Jareth looked at her with regret and pity. Goblin King walked towards her and took her hand. It was a gesture of a noble enemy rather than a former admirer.

"Morgana. I just want to tell you that …" he noticed how her eyes were narrowing and how hard she squeezed his hand, "without your teachings I would never know magic that well. You have nurtured me with knowledge. I will be always thankful for the knowledge. But listen to my plea. Please turn away from evil and come back to good. Please forgive me that I am not able to be with you" he whispered out those last words

"Well sooner or later Goblin King you'll be mine. When time comes I will make you to do whatever I want and your entire existence would be focused entirely around me. You'll be my slave" , she said glaring at him.

"Well I would never give up. I ask you to stop until it is too late. I do not want to kill you but I shall do so if there would be no choice." He told her solemnly.

"You wonder what I will do to Sarah. She will become my adviser and she'll get married to my son. You would be tormented seeing her being happy with him. This would slowly kill you and you will feel like if you were in hell. I will create your own hell for you" she screamed.

"I guess this is it. Now I see you never changed. Time to let it go; hence I was the one who called thee. You have to go away now, unless you would like me to bring someone from High Council here" he admonished her.

Sara's aunt looked at him with disdain. She turned around and disappeared with click leaving behind a heap of ash.

"Well I was right about every thought and idea she had except for Sarah. I guess I have to keep an eye on her and provide my future queen with as much protection as possible and we all better get ready for war" he muttered disappearing in a spurt of glitter.


	10. Chapter 10 First Magic Lesson

**Thank you all for your reviews and story alert subscriptions, MyraValhallah and rythmistarlight1 thank you for your feedback. My Beta Reader is finally back. Enjoy new chapter. Once again reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. **

**Chapter 10. First Magic Lesson. **

Sarah woke up in a huge bed. Suddenly she remembered everything what had happened to her in last few hours. She was attacked by a witch and now was here to get a treatment. She glanced towards window and saw a little dragon. I was Zizzy's gift to her.

"I am in Zizzy's kingdom!" she exclaimed happily, "OK come on here...". She realized that her dragon did not have a name.

The creature was making bubbly noises. Sarah decided that the best name would be Bubbles. When she called her out Bubbles landed on the floor and walked towards her.

Sarah was patting her dragon when someone started to knock on the door.

"Come in" she said politely. Zizzy entered the room.

"I see that you already getting use to your new world" she noticed smiling at Sarah.

"My dear friend, how are you feeling?" she asked being truly worried for Sarah.

"Much better thank you. However I am still weak but please do not tell Jareth. I feel like he has too many problems now. There is something that he is not telling me about." she sounded alarmed.

"Well he has a lot of stuff to deal with. He'll tell you later himself. How about we will take a walk in a garden?" she asked curiously.

"Sure, but look what I am wearing a nightgown" Sarah motioned towards her outfit.

"I sure can see. This is yours now. I used a bit of magic to put it on you. I have something that you can wear instead of your night gown" Zizzy gave her a dress.

She took it away from Dragon Princess and examined carefully. It was green trimmed with gold and had long sleeves. Sarah was amazed that dress looked like as if it was made for a noble woman.

"This was made for you as for countess. That's why this outfit looks so solemn. Meanwhile your outfit that was made by my cousin was made also for you but this is an apprentice outfit" Zelda reminded once again. Sarah went behind the screen to change. When she put on dress Zelda gave her a pair of shoes.

Sarah was amazed by those shoes they were so comfortable and so was the dress.

"Can we take Bubbles with us?" Sarah asked curiously.

"We sure can. Sarah you gave her such a cute name. Juvenile dragons always exhale bubbles until they start to breathe out fire. I think we can get to the garden faster if your pet will give us a ride what do you thing?" Zelda asked smiling.

"Would she be fine after carrying two of us?"

Sarah was a bit nervous for her pet.

"My dear she is strong enough to carry three people let alone two" princess told her.

Sarah agreed. They both set on the dragon and she flew down with them.

Soon they were standing in the garden. Sarah was bewildered by its beauty. It had so many trees, shrubs, bushes and other plants that Sarah never seen.

Girl was surprised when she found roses and lilies. She asked Zizzy why she had plants from Aboveground.

"Actually roses and lilies were brought Aboveground by one of the elves many centuries ago. Sarah was contemplating on Zelda's words. She remembered how it used to be before her mother left. Part of their backyard was turned into garden. Most of the garden was occupied by roses and lilies.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Zizzy.

"Look someone has a message for you", she pointed at the elf that was approaching them.

"Your highness Countess Sarah, her Majesty Queen of Ice requests an audience with you." he announced solemnly.

"Her Majesty can come here whenever princess Zelda will find the best time".

Zelda said that queen was able to come any time she desires and it was up to Sarah to decide. She told elf that she will be happy to have an audience with the queen after their lunch would be over. Elf bowed down and left.

"Oh my, Sarah - look at you. Your highness you are catching up with palace etiquette" Zizzy told her laughing.

They both enjoyed their walk. Zizzy and Sarah were discussing a lot of things. For Zelda it was a great opportunity to give this girl an introduction to magic realm so when she'll start her lessons with Jareth it will be much easier for both. For Sarah it was a chance to get to know this realm better as well as to learn more about Zizzy.

"If you feel better now you should be well enough to see your mother tomorrow" Zelda told her knowing that Sarah was thinking about her mother.

"But why not today? I am quite well." the girl informed princess.

Sarah really felt better in the garden her weakness was almost gone and she did not have a fever.

"My dear you are still a bit weak. No worries you will be better tomorrow. Oh my, it is time for lunch. Let's go get some food. You need to eat". Sarah followed Zelda.

Few minutes later they were seating on a terrace facing the sea on the left and mountains on the right.

"Where is Jareth?" Sarah asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

"He is busy today but I promise he'll come and visit you before the day is over. I was wondering if you would like to have your first magic lesson tomorrow before meeting with your mother?" "

I sure will" she answered with enthusiasm.

After lunch was over Sarah went back to garden so did Zelda. Garden was where Sarah wanted to meet the queen. They both noticed when elf entered the garden. It was the same elf that they've seen earlier.

"Your Majesty Dragon Princess Zelda and your Highness Countess Sarah, her Majesty Queen of Ice" he announced with solemn voice.

Queen appeared with click. Sarah was shocked. It was Milena the woman she was talking to at the airport.

"Good afternoon Sarah and Zelda" she greeted them with a smile. Sarah was so shocked that she could not find words to say anything, she just nodded.

"Zelda sweetheart would you mind to leave me and Sarah alone?" she asked her politely. Zelda nodded and left.

"My dear child let me introduce myself, I am Milena Queen of Ice and Mother of nine wonderful children including Jareth." Queen was observing girl's reaction.

"Why you never told me who you were when we met at the airport?" Sarah asked not noticing that her question was asked in demanding tone.

"I did not want you to be afraid of me. You might also start to think that Jareth was a creep." Milena told her, "you know I used to be a half human at some point and I grew up on the same street where your mother used to live" she informed Sarah.

The girl was bewildered - her mind started to race. She had so many questions, but decided to start with most important one.

"So you are not human anymore?"

"No, human nature has dissolved in me when I got married to Vestimus – Jareth's father. That part got replaced with fae magic. So I am half witch and half fae, but I still remember how it felt to be a human." Milena looked at Sarah noticing how uneasy she became.

"Tell me more about my aunt! She is an evil witch and she is trying to kill me isn't she?" Sarah screamed at queen.

"I will tell you a bit. Morgana is trying to take over the entire realm not just Jareth kingdom but the rest of kingdoms as well. Several years back she enchanted Toby. You were so upset, you wished him away and then you defeated Jareth during Labyrinth challenge." she paused looking at Sarah, "by defeating him you destroyed the entire kingdom everything burned to the ground and whatever could not be burned became ruins. Jareth was devastated. He left castle ruins and went to the mountains.

Meanwhile he was monitoring your friends visit to Aboveground. His healing started when you began to ask about him. Jareth returned and kingdom was rebuilt during couple years. Now do you understand how much he loves you? Even though you destroyed the kingdom and rejected his offer." Milena was glaring at Sarah with authority.

"I do your majesty and I think I also have feelings towards Jareth, but I need time and please tell me what I can do to defeat Morgana?" she asked looking at her.

"Learn about your magic, study it and be a good student and listen to Jareth especially during your lessons" queen said calmly.

"My dear forgive me for being harsh on you. I just wanted you to see the truth and to be aware of what's going on. I do understand you need time. Well you got it"

Sarah forgave Milena instantly. Now she realized full scale of her past actions and yet Jareth loved her still. Sarah felt that she was not up to his level. Well if he was able to get down to her level of being human then she'll be able to get up closer to his level becoming a magic being. She was already half witch. Magic lessons would help her.

"My dear Sarah I got to go now, but before I leave I'll give you something." She gave her an amulet. It was a small golden star placed on silver chain.

"If you need me just squeeze it with your hand and think about me or call out for help and I'll come" she assured girl with a smile. Sarah thanked her.

Milena disappeared with a click leaving few ice crystals behind.

Sarah placed amulet on her neck. She felt warmth spreading all over her body. Suddenly she saw Zizzy who was standing behind her.

"Sarah, you are making a progress. You did not flinch when I've appeared out of nowhere."

"Zizzy I am getting use to all of that magic stuff" she told her smiling.

"Well are you up to seeing another visitor before Jareth comes in?" she asked knowing what Sarah would say.

"Sure I am. Is Jareth going to be here soon?" asked girl trying to hide her excitement and enthusiasm.

"Yes he wants to talk to you, then he'll go to a meeting and he'll be back tomorrow or maybe tonight."

Suddenly Sarah felt dizzy and she fell down on the ground passing out. Zelda gestured towards the castle. They both disappeared with a click.

Sarah opened her eyes she was back in a castle lying in bed and wearing night gown. It was still a daytime.

"My goodness Zel, I cannot believe she was doing so well and now it got worse." Sarah heard a whisper.

She opened her eyes and noticed to figures were standing by the window facing her. Both were so busy with their conversation that they did not notice her awakening.

"Well Mirabelle she is half witch and half human. Her birth protection system turned on but her other half is trying to suppress it. No worries she'll be much better tomorrow. Your mother also gave her the amulet" Zelda informed Mirabelle.

"Well we just need to tell Sarah not to show it to Jareth. He thinks his magic is enough to protect her." she sneered.

"He'll change his mind after the meeting" Zelda informed her cousin.

At this moment Sara's dragon flew through the window. She started to tickle her heels and Sarah started to laugh, "Bubbles stop" she was laughing hysterically.

Her dragon obeyed the mistress.

"Sarah are you feeling all right to talk to someone else?" asked Zelda with small concern.

The girl nodded.

"Well allow me to introduce you to princess Mirabelle, Jareth's oldest sister." They both nodded.

"Sarah I need to talk to you for a bit" she said sitting down on her bed, "but first accept our gifts from my mother and me." Sarah opened the package it had a pair of shoes and a cloak. She thanked her and put them aside.

"I'll look at them later. Now let's get down to business." Sarah said anxiously looking at his sister.

"Sarah, you know how important you are for our world. Now I have a small request" she paused looking at Sarah.

"Yes I do know some stuff about my aunt. I am also ready to help you guys hence I belong to this world as well" she told both of them being very serious.

"Now you start your magic lessons tomorrow. I want to request something. Please do not tell Jareth what you have learned today about your brother being enchanted. I'll tell you later why. Also hide your amulet when he'll return" she looked at the girl.

"Trust me I can keep secrets. I will also hide amulet under my outfit so Jareth will not see it". She saw relief on Milena's face. "Now tell me more about Jareth's younger years" she requested politely.

"My brother is the oldest male in my family and the second oldest child. I am the oldest one. When we were kids Jareth would be the one who always get in trouble. He would tease our servants and always challenge young siblings and they loved it, but had to pretend that they hated it. When he went to Academy (magic school for noble children of the underground) he became very popular.

The worst thing came when he reached his senior year at the Academy. Matchmakers started to visit our castle every day. Our parents wanted Jareth to make his choice so they were rejecting proposals. Jareth became Goblin King and that stopped all matchmakers at once." Both girls were laughing.

"You know my brother used to turn into different objects and then to scary heck out of mom and dad"

They did not notice Jareth standing at the middle of the room. Mirabelle left the chamber. Sarah felt happy to see him and yet she felt tension. She told him that she was better. They talked a bit. Sarah knew she needed to let him know that she cares but she could not say anything better except to be careful and stay away from danger. She wanted to show Jareth that she cared. Sarah jumped off her bed and ran towards him. The girl gave him a huge hug. She could feel his heart racing. They remained in this position for a bit, than he had to leave.

Sarah stared at the cloud of glitter. She looked out of the window. "This sunset is beautiful" she whispered looking at the sky.

Sarah did not notice an elf entering them room followed by Zelda.

"Sarah is everything OK?" she asked noticing that Sarah was troubled by something.

"Yes Zizzy I just hope that Jareth will be OK" she said looking at her.

"Let me introduce your assistant. This is Lotty. She will assist you whenever you need something. If you need something just ask her. I do apologize for being busy for the rest of the night. Lotty is also a good companion. Now I leave you two together." She said disappearing.

"So, hi Lotty I am Sarah" she greeted elf cheerfully.

"Good evening your Highness. What can I do for you?" she asked bowing down.

"You know Jareth do you?" Sarah asked the elf. The servant nodded.

"Could you please tell me when he'll be back?" she asked politely.

"Yes your Highness. If you need me just clap your hands three times" she said disappearing with a click.

Sarah decided to make sure to look appropriate when he comes. She took of her night gown and put on undergarments that elf brought her. She noticed how comfortable they were. Next she put on her dress. It was Zelda's gift, and then she examined the cloak that was from Mirabelle. It was black trimmed with silver. She put it on few seconds later with pair of shoes that came with it. Now she was ready. Sarah walked towards mirror. She was happy with her look. She put on the amulet now look was complete.

It was quite late when Lotty returned.

"Your Highness his Majesty is back." she announced.

"Show me the way" she demanded her.

"Follow me please" she bowed down.

Few minutes later Sarah was standing in front of the throne room.

"The door is closed I cannot come in" elf informed her.

"Can you please open it without noise?" she asked her. Lotty granted her request and then disappeared.

Sarah was shocked by the scene. Both Jareth and Zelda were sitting at the table. Jareth's eyes were red and his hair was a huge mess. Zelda did not look much better either. She was so pale that sheet of paper would not compare to that.

"Zel, we are all in danger, especially Sarah. She is so vulnerable" he said barely breathing.

"Do not worry. You will start to teach her lessons tomorrow. I do believe the girl has talent" she comforted him.

They looked at each other and smiled.

Sarah knew it was time to interrupt this talk.

"I am sorry for my intrusion but what are you talking about?" she asked looking at them.

"We are discussing the meeting "Jareth answered.

"Whom did you see?" she demanded him.

"Your aunt" he said covering his mouth but it was too late.

"She told him that you'll become her adviser and Jareth would be her slave. She also told him that she will take over entire Underground." Zelda said being totally blunt.

Sarah was shocked. Only now the girl realized her magic capacity.

"Now everybody listed to me" she paused to make sure they were all concentrated on her talking, "We can defeat her. Underground consists of many kingdoms. The fact that she wants me could only mean one thing I have magic power. Jareth, you'll teach me how to use it. Are you OK if we start our lessons tomorrow after breakfast" she said it rather like a statement then question.

"I am fine we can do it here in Zelda's castle but meeting with your mother will be held in my place."

They all agreed on that.

Next morning Sarah woke up early she felt fresh and full of energy. After washing and bathing herself she went downstairs. Zelda was already sitting in the dining room.

"Good morning Sarah did you sleep well?" she asked yawning.

"I sure did. Thanks for Asking Zizzy. However, I think you are tired. Did you sleep well?" Sarah asked wondering if Zelda got any sleep at all.

"I am tired just a bit, but I had to put sleeping spell on Jareth and it was quite a challenge" she told Sarah rolling her eyes, "He'll be down pretty soon" They both turned their heads when they heard reverberating footsteps.

Jareth looked quite fresh. 'Too bad I cannot put sleeping spell on Zizzy' she thought comparing how different they looked.

"Good morning Sarah and Zelda!" he exclaimed cheerfully, "My goodness Zelda! Did you sleep at all?" he asked looking at her.

"Listen you should take a nap after breakfast. While we are going to practice some magic if Jareth is still going to teach me" the girl told her.

When breakfast was almost over, Sarah got up and asked if she could talk to Jareth for a bit. Goblin King stood up and they went to the throne room.

"What do you need precious?" he asked grinning at her.

"Jareth could you please put sleeping spell on Zizzy after we finish our breakfast?" she asked politely. He nodded.

"You know my dear I though the same thing and guess what you are getting use to magic" he slapped her shoulder as he walked back to the dining room. Sarah smiled thinking that learning magic will be a challenge but fun.

After everyone has finished their meal Jareth jumped out and produced a spell. Sarah felt the wave that swept her away. Suddenly she saw Jareth standing behind her. She was caught by Goblin King while her body was flying at a speed of a jet.

"Sorry precious. I had to use extremely powerful level of the spell. Zelda is very powerful" he explained himself.

"I know she told me about spell levels" she looked around and saw that dining room was a mess. Everything was scattered around. Sarah clapped her hands three times and asked Lotty to bring Zelda to her chamber and to clean up the mess with help of others. Elf nodded.

"Well done Sarah, now are you ready to start your magic lesson now or we can wait? This is up to you precious" he said grinning at her.

"We can start now. Your Royal Sleeplessness" she replied sarcastically.

"Well your Highness, I'll meet you in Zelda's study shortly - Third door to your right. Oh, congratulations on catching up with underground sense of humor" he smiled at her disappearing in a cloud of glitter.

Sarah entered the study, thinking that Jareth was right, she was starting to tease him and she enjoyed this. 'I wonder how it would be to go out with Goblin King?' she thought smiling.

"Sarah, sit down please so we can start our lesson" he said putting his hand on her shoulder. She sat at the desk. "Today you will learn basic stuff. I am not going to teach you any spells." he said noticing her disappointment. "Tell me do you know what magic extraction is?" Jareth asked grinning at her.

"I do know indeed. Magic extraction is ability that every intelligent magic, make crystal orbs. Most of the time magic extraction is necessary if someone wants to cast a spell." she finished.

Jareth was amazed Sarah already knew entire theory that he intended to tell her today.

"My precious you are impressive" he complemented her.

"Zelda told me those things" she said trying to be as humble as she could.

"Let's start our practice then. Please cup your hands and concentrate on extracting your magic out." he cupped his hands and gazed at them. Few seconds later he was holding an orb.

"Now you need cup your hands it is a universal rule. However hand position is individual I cannot tell you which is the best one for you my dear" he looked at her smiling, "however I can tell you cues. When your hands will start feeling ticklish then warm and finally hot, that will mean you have reached your optimal position. No are you ready?" he asked looking at her. Sarah nodded.

"Remember to concentrate and you can close your eyes if it will help you" he told her

Sarah looked at her hands and concentrated – nothing happened. She tried to mover her hands – no result. She tried over and over again – no progress.

"Jareth, I am useless. You are wasting your time on me" she said desperately.

"No precious stop being a crybaby and start being a champion. Close your eyes if it helps, sit down, breath" his voice sounded affirmative.

She obeyed this time she closed her eyes. Once again Sarah started to move her hands few minute later she felt tickling in her hands then warmth. Sarah opened her eyes and looked at what was going on. She saw sparkles joining and forming fireball.

"I told you you'll get it and I told you do not give up!" Jareth exclaimed victoriously, "you should listen to your mentor precious" Goblin King was patronizing her being as nice as he could.

Sarah felt pain in her hands. She stopped listening to his monologue. Her hands were on fire. The girl was in so much pain that she started crying.

"Sweetheart what's wrong" Jareth asked kneeling beside her.

"My hands, I am in so much pain, I am not able to move my fingers" she screamed at him.

"What have you done? You bastard brought me here so you can torture me! Son of a –" Sarah was losing control.

Jareth touched her hands. Pain was gone instantly. He pulled out pair of gloves.

"Sarah I charmed your hand with freezing spell so you do not feel any pain. However you need to put these gloves on if you want your pain to disappear entirely" he gave her gloves. Sarah put them on. She was able move her hands again although it still hurt a tiny bit.

"Jareth do I have to wear gloves for the same reason everybody else does?" she asked staring at him.

"Yes, you notice everyone whom you have met wears gloves here. This is because when we use magic it takes so much energy that our hands get literally killed by pain. Wearing gloves is our most efficient protection. They absorb extensive magic energy and we do not feel any pain. I am extremely surprised that you extracted very powerful magic during our first lesson. Please forgive me I did not tell you about pain. I was afraid that you'll back off" he finished his speech looking at her.

Sarah took his hand. She was surprised that gloves did not hinder her sense of touch.

"I am not upset at all and I am sorry for being so rude to you. I really need to control my temper." she told him.

Jareth brushed off a lock from her face and touched her cheek.

"Oh my precious, do not be worry. You need to take a break. We resume our lessons tomorrow. You did well for this was your very first time." he complemented her magic talent sincerely.

They were standing and looking at each other holding hands. Sarah was looking into Jareth eyes. It seems that they could spend eternity just standing there and looking at each other. Neither Sarah no Jareth noticed that their heads were getting closer and closer. They could feel each other's breath.

Suddenly their sweet time was interrupted by rumbling noise.

"Lady Sarah we came to you" she heard Sir Didymus screaming from downstairs.

"Jareth sorry for interruption we'll save it for later" she said hugging him.

They both jumped away as Sir Didymus, Ludo and Hoggle showed up.

"Sarah, Sarah and Sarah, you are wearing gloves congratulations on your magic progress" they all shouted in unison.

Sarah was blushing but not from her friends compliments. Jareth was the only one who knew the reason behind it. He would be blush himself if he could.

"My apprentice you are free for the afternoon see you at lunch" he said nodding at Sarah. She returned his nod and ran away with her old friends.

None of them noticed black cat lying on a window sill.


	11. Chapter 11 Mother Meets Daughter

**Chapter11. Mother Meets Daughter.**

Sarah was enjoying spending time with her old friends. Suddenly she noticed that sun was up—dawn was over. She felt devastated because she missed the meeting. Her mother surely has left Jareth's castle by now. When would be the next chance to see her to tell her everything.

"Excuse me precious, I believe we have meeting to attend" a familiar silky voice whispered behind her.

"Jareth, but sun is up and dawn is over" she reminded him pointing at the sky.

"Your ignorance is hurting me. I am able to slow time down as well as speed it up. When I saw how happy you were seeing some old friends, I decided to slow time down so you would be able relax a bit. However I still have limits and I cannot hold on time for you much longer. I should have asked Higher Council for extension if I need to slow down time for longer period."

"Farewell Lady Sarah" her friends shouted as they have started to disappear one by one.

"You know just because she has a title and wearing gloves doesn't mean that you cannot visit her." Jareth grinned at them.

He was sorry for what he said because Hoggle, Ludo and sir Didymus started screaming and cheering so loud that Sarah got a headache. Jareth looked at them and they all became silent at once.

"Now you do not want to disturb Countess Sarah do you?" he asked with cold voice.

They all shook their heads.

"I knew that you wouldn't, you have all to leave this instant." he admonished them, Sara's friends obeyed.

"My precious are you ready for this meeting?" he asked placing his arm around girl's waist noticing that she did not try to move it away.

"Yes I am" she said with confidence, "Let's go" she told Jareth leaning against his shoulder.

Few moments later they appeared in his castle.

"Now we will go to the balcony everything is already set up. Do not be alarmed by guards this is a precaution. You can end visit any time you want. I'll be there for you. If you wish me to leave just say so, whatever you wish for today shall be given to you" he said looking down and smiling. She nodded. Jareth took her hand and put something in it. Sarah was happy to see the bracelet. She put it on.

Sarah was amazed by amount of guards present at the palace. Most of them were elves. They stopped in front of the balcony. They both saw Zelda as she was walking towards Jareth and Sarah.

"The Duchess is here and ready for the visit to begin" she announced with solemn voice.

"Now Sarah, are you ready for this?" she asked leaning towards her and whispering. The girl nodded.

"Countess is ready. Let the visit begin" Jareth said pulling her closer to him, he knew that at such important moment she needed help to walk.

Sarah was thankful for this and put her head on his upper arm as they started to walk. They stopped at the middle of a balcony in front of a table that was set up for four.

She heard reverberating footsteps mixing with shoes clicking. Sarah noticed two figures stopping in front of them. She did not dare to look up. The girl did not want to see rejection in her mother's eyes. Sarah was examining tiles on the floor. She also noticed how beautiful her mother's dress was or at least the part she was able to see.

"Would you like to proceed with meeting?" Jareth asked gently holding her.

She nodded.

"Let us all sit down so we can talk" suggested Zelda.

When they were all sitting comfortably Sarah decided to examine table she noticed her mother's hands. They have not change since last time she saw that woman.

''Sarah you have to look at her at some point you know that" Jareth reminded touching he shoulder gently.

She turned her head and first looked at Zelda. Dragon Princess gave her encouraging smile. Finally Sarah looked at her mother. She saw that this woman have not change a bit, she still looked the same as eight years ago with exception of hairstyle and closing.

Sarah could tell that her mother was anxious as well although she did not show any signs.

"Good morning Duchess, you have not changed at all" Sarah was trying to be as neutral as she could, her voice however was a bit cold.

"Good morning to you as well Countess. I see that you have grown up and I must say you look beautiful. " her mother answered in a neutral tone although her voice was trembling.

"Mother..." Sarah did not know where to start.

"Daughter..." her mother was lost as well, she was afraid to say anything that could upset Sarah and she was also afraid to lose her this time forever.

Jareth was the one who broke down awkward and heavy silence. "Duchess you know your daughter is very talented in magic. She almost completed magic extraction during her first lesson" he said proudly. Sarah notice how astonished and bewildered her mother became. None of them noticed few tears that were running down on both faces.

"Mom all those years I was wondering why, all those years I asked myself what went wrong. I always thought it was my fault" Sarah did not notice that at this point she was screaming rather than talking.

She looked at Jareth and asked gently placing her hand on his shoulder, "Can I please talk to my mother alone".

"As you wish precious, but remember I'll be on the other side of the balcony you only need to call Me." he told her. Zelda got up as well. Both mother and daughter waited until Zelda and Jareth got on the other side.

"Now I am going to tell you why I did this. Please forgive me if you can" she paused looking at Sarah.

"I married a Duke of Black Desert soon after I graduated from Academy. Our life was good and we had three children: our oldest son Herald, oldest daughter Annabelle and middle son Antonius. We all were so happy for long time. I was still travelling to Aboveground from time to time. Everything changed when I've met your father. We fell in love; at this point my life with Duke became boring, he was too busy with his responsibilities. Your father on the other hand was very gentle to me. He had shown so much care. I took my three children and sent them to my parents. I have forsaken Underground and moved in with your father. You were born nine month later. I did not go back to Underground although your grandma was visiting us with your siblings. Do you remember her visits?" she asked her daughter.

Sarah frowned. She remembered an old lady who would come to their house always when dad was out. She also remembered three kids – two boys and a girl that old woman would bring. She told her mother about those vague memories.

"Mother, but why their visits became less often as time was passing by?" she asked duchess looking perplexed.

"You turned three when I was given a choice either return to Underground with you. In this case your stepfather was ready to adopt you. If I would have chosen it, you would not be able to see your real father ever again and he would have to forget you. I have seen how much you love your father and how much he loved you as well and I rejected this option. I chose to stay there. High Council announced me officially dead. I was satisfied with this decision at that point of time. We were still running into your grandmother and my kids at the mall, at the park and at the pool. When you turned eight, your father started to be more distant from me. I tried my best to keep our relationship going as long as I could but everything was in vain.

When you were ten years old my sister visited me and offered her help. She quit her teaching at Academy and was planning on building a new kingdom. When I asked her how, she reminded me by using magic. This was my only opportunity to get back to Underground. Morgana told me that there is no evil and the term itself was relative. At that point I became suspicious. I decided to return alone. Hence taking you with me was too risky. I left you with your father. Meanwhile, you were provided with only one contact with Underground – the book Labyrinth. I remember watching you at the park reciting those lines. My dream for you was to see our world. It was the easiest way for you to get back here - to wish someone away.

Your father got remarried and had a son. Although I protected you form your evil aunt as much as possible, she found the way to harm you as well as our world. At that point Morgana have surrendered herself completely to an ultimate evil. She wanted to destroy all kingdoms and replace them with evil ones where she would be a solemn ruler.

That day you were so tired and annoyed with Karen that every little detail would set you off. Morgana placed a spell on Toby so the boy started to cry. You wished him away and you know the rest." she looked at her daughter expecting questions will be started pouring out at any second.

"So you are helping your sister aren't you?" Sarah asked gazing at her.

"I did at first, but now me and my husband organized resistance. We have an army that is ready to attack at any moment and I am also a double agent" she said last words with pride.

"Mom, could you please tell me what Morgana is planning to do with me?" she asked looking at her mother.

Ursula saw warmth in Sara's eyes for the first time in so many years.

"She wants you to become her adviser and Morgana also would marry you off to her son. She adopted him when he was a child" Duchess observed Sara's reaction.

"What about Jareth?" Sarah did not even try to disguise concern in her voice.

"Well he would be her slave. You see Jareth was Morgana's favorite student and she was also his favorite teacher. However something happened between those two and they became foes. Good thing she was not teaching him at that point". Sarah made a mental note to ask Jareth about it later.

"Did you ever try to come back, to send a letter or at least to let me know where you were, mother?" Sarah asked in desperate cry.

"I tried after I realized who my sister is truly is but it was too late." she said being full of regret.

"It was that night when I wished Toby away was it?" she asked just to make sure.

Ursula nodded.

"You know my friends, Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus we visiting me! Why you never tried to come back later?" Sarah glared at Ursula with anger.

"I could not! After you have defeated the Goblin King you destroyed his entire kingdom. Even Jareth could not come and visit you unless you've called for him and you did.

Now you never called for me, you even did not either know my name or where I was. My dear Sarah, I am so sorry for all those years of pain and misery that you had to endure because of me and I understand if you would be able to forgive me now. All I ask of you is to give me one more chance" she finished her request looking at Sarah.

The girl was crying tears were flowing down her cheeks. They were both tears of regret and joy. She waited for those words so long and nothing else was matter at this moment.

"Mom, I do forgive you, but you know it has been so long hence you were in my life. How about we'll start with small visits and as time goes visits will be longer." she suggested wondering how her mother will react.

"That is a great idea!" exclaimed Ursula.

She felt so bad for missing ten years of her daughter's life. Now was time for reconciliation.

"Mom can we go somewhere else? Personally I am tired of sitting at the table." she said looking at her mother they both laughed.

"Sure hon, but I need to ask princess Zelda and you have to ask you guardian" she informed her daughter.

Sarah waved at Jareth and was once again amazed by his speed.

"Yes precious" he whispered softly in her ear.

"Jareth, I was wondering can me and my mother continue our meeting somewhere else" she asked smiling at him.

"The only other place is my garden" he informed Sarah. She agreed so as Zelda.

It seemed like they spent eternity just talking and taking. Neither of them noticed that they were followed by Zelda and Jareth. Ursula told Sarah about her three older children. Sarah told her mother about her school, camp and about going to university in a fall to study Geology.

"Sweetie, I though you always liked acting why you did chose Geology?" her mother's eyes widened.

"Mom it was the only university that provided scholarship which covers most of my tuition, as for living expenses dad and Karen paid for my first year of staying in a dorm. I am planning starting to work as soon as I get there. So I can earn money for next year. In addition I always can do acting as my minor" she said seriously.

"Do you know what job would you try to get?" he mother asked.

"We'll see when I get there, but mom can I ask you a favor?" Ursula nodded.

"Please do not give me any money. I'll manage myself." she assured her mother. Ursula told Sarah stop worrying about those things.

They continued their walk until it was dark.

"Duchess I believe it is time to go. Your visit has already been extended" said Zelda appearing out of nowhere.

"Thanks for warning your majesty and I am truly thankful for extension" Ursula said as she bowed down to Zelda. Suddenly they saw cloud of glitter. Jareth appeared moments later.

"Sarah dear, where would you like your next meeting to take place?" he asked gently touching her shoulder.

"Could it be at Willow Park?" she asked looking at them, "it is five minutes away from my house. I would like to see my mom when I get home." Everyone agreed.

Suddenly they saw two children – brother and sister, who were also twins running towards them. Sara's heart started racing. They were close to Toby's age if not the same.

"Sarah, sister we finally met you after so many times seeing you in a mirror, looking at your pictures and now we finally met" they both jumped at her. Sarah noticed that neither her little brother nor her sister had gloves on.

"These are my youngest. Randolph and Morvenna" he mother said pointing at them.

"Children we have to go back now." she told them while kids started to scream.

"But we want to talk to our sister, please, please..." they were whining.

"You can come join your mother on her next visit if Sarah agrees" Jareth and Zelda interrupted their crying.

"I would love if they'll come" said Sarah sincerely.

Both kids started smiling.

"Bye sweetie, see you in a few weeks" said her mother kissing Sarah before disappearing with kids in a cloud of smoke.

"Well ladies we better get back to camp, if we still want to be there by Tuesday morning" Jareth admonished them. Sarah did not question structure of time.

"Your Majesties, when shall we depart?" she looked at Jareth and Zelda.

"Your Highness, please take my hand and we shall leave now" Jareth told her chuckling.

She gave him her hand without any hesitation. They all disappeared simultaneously.

Few seconds later they all appeared at a hospital parking lot.

"Sarah I thought it would be better for camp officials to see me driving you rather then all of us appearing at once in a camp." Sarah nodded and got on a front seat while Zelda located herself on a back seat.

Jareth turned on the key and started to drive he did not notice how his cousin smiled at cat with two kittens seating on a hospital lawn.


	12. Chapter 12 Toby Protection Plan

**Reviews, comments and feedback will be greatly appreciated. Please leave them after reading the story or any chapter, suggestions are always welcome Thnx**

**Toby Protection Plan.**

Jareth was sitting in his room and thinking about next step. This morning Sarah had her second magic lesson in a conference room. Today she was able to form a perfect fireball. Now she needed a break from these lessons to reflect on her magic.

Jareth felt sad because they would not be able to see each other until school starts. He knew it would be painful for him but this has to be done. Now his major concern was Toby. Morgana sure will try to get him. Goblin King was not worried about Sara's father he was already protected by magic which Jareth placed on him during last visit, as for Karen if something should happen to her Sarah would not be upset.

The only way to protect Toby was placing him closer to Sarah hence Jareth would be near her most of the time, but how he will do this without causing any suspicion of his parents. Suddenly it hit him. Toby would start kindergarten. He'll send him to boarding school in Nebraska.

Jareth jumped on his fit and disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

"Mom and dad how is everything?" Jareth asked his parents.

King and Queen jumped. They did not expect to see their son today.

"Why are you here? I thought you were having sweet times with Sarah." His father grinned.

"Dad, we need to protect her brother and I have an idea" announced Jareth looking at their bewildered faces.

"What is it son?" asked his mother smiling.

"I decided that we need to send Toby to Boarding school and guess what there one near Sara's university!" He clapped his hands and started to laugh.

"This idea is brilliant! I am going to inform the school. If everything goes well, Williams should get an acceptance letter by the end of this week" said his mother disappearing in a cloud of sparkles.

"Wait, son what do I do then?" His father asked being confused.

"Dad, just rule over thekingdom, oh by the way where is Mirabelle?" Jareth asked noticing that his excitement cost him an attention spun.

"She is hiking with Ursula" King Vestimus replied calmly.

"Thanks dad, I have to go now" said Jareth disappearing in a cloud of glitter.

He returned back to camp noticing Sarah and Zelda chatting under huge willow tree.

"Jareth come here" his cousin waved at him.

He ran towards girls.

"Zelda, here I am either Mr. Kingston or Gerard" he reminded her and tried to sound as strict as possible, "so what have you been up to?" he asked grinning.

"I just told Zizzy that we have only two weeks of camp left. Then I'll be home for few weeks before school starts. You guys can come and visit me. Dad and Karen are going to be at work." She looked at them hoping that they will agree.

"My precious," he paused looking in her eyes – she looked back.

Jareth noticed that she even did not try to break off their eye contact.

"I hope you would not be too upset, but I would not be able to visit you before school starts. I am so sorry but I have to attend to my royal duties. However I promise that Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus will visit you as often as possible. I will order them to do so if you want to."

She grabbed his hand, "Jareth do not worry I'll be fine. I just want you to know I'll miss you" she whispered pulling herself closer to him.

"Um, guys I'll better keep going," Zelda interrupted their conversation.

They even did not notice her leaving.

"Seriously you two need to take it to next level. Sarah you need a push and you'll get one pretty soon" Zelda looked at them once again they were still there, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes.

Jareth knew that time was passing by, but he did not want to interrupt that moment which got stretched into hours. Goblin King did not intend to interrupt this. He knew it was a necessity. He was able to see that there was so much going through Sara's mind. He used this as an opportunity to get closer to Sarah.

The day went by and yet she did not notice that night descended upon this world.

Finally she felt rain drops falling down. "Jareth, how long have we been here?" she asked being surprised by the fact that it was dark.

"Quite some time precious" he chuckled, "so is there something you would like to tell me?" asked Goblin King grinning.

"I just thought since we'll not see each other for the rest of the summer we should make these two weeks as productive as possible. Let's hang out together as much as we can just two of us" her lips curved in a smile that was rather a grin.

"Sure but some of our meetings have to be a secret" he admonished Sarah.

Jareth's heart started racing. Sarah was unaware how seductive she was at that moment or was she just playing. Well seems like they will have a lot of fun during last couple weeks. He took a step forward. Now they were so close that Jareth could hear Sara's heart bit. Their heads started to move closer and closer, Jareth could feel her breath on his face. Their lips almost touched.

"Hey you two how long have you been here. I left you in the morning. You know it was not fun to tell the entire camp that you had to go to the city!"

They pulled away as the heard Zelda's voice.

"Seriously you two need to go back to camp it's pouring!" She said approaching them.

Jareth notice that his cousin was right. They had to get inside. Sarah wished them good night and ran to her room.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Dragon princess asked arching her eyebrows.

"No Zel, we were just about to kiss when you showed up so you did not interrupt anything" Jareth said sarcastically.

"I am sorry but you should have warn Me." she admonished him.

"In the name of sweet goblin how am I supposed to do this, it was so spontaneous" he said apologetically.

"Well it'll happen next time." she tried to comfort him.

"I hope so. Now I have to visit Toby" he told Zelda noticing surprise in her eyes.

Zelda nodded she learned long time ago that sometimes Jareth's actions do not make sense at first but then it turns out quite well. Jareth turned into an owl and flew away.

Toby was sitting in his bed and thinking about Sarah. He missed her a lot. Two weeks could not pass fast enough.

Suddenly a cloud of glitter appeared in the middle of his room followed by Goblin King as well.

"You finally came, life is so boring now." Toby greeted Jareth with complain it seemed like a little prince was talking to a servant.

"Watch your manners boy!" Jareth admonished him his voice sounded very cold.

"Sorry Sire, but life without Sarah and magic is dull" Toby crawled under his blankets, "why are you here anyway?"

His voice was muffled.

"Toby do you know who am I?" Jareth was amused by Toby's reaction.

"Goblin King, why you decided to visit me I thought you love Sarah."

This confession was a big surprise, so Sarah informed Toby about her Underground adventure.

"I need your help and I am not going to turn you into a goblin" Jareth promised him.

Toby jumped out of bed, "What do I do? Are we going to your castle? Am I going to be your ward?" Boy was so excited.

"When Sarah comes back I will not visit her until she starts college."

He was interrupted by Toby's scream.

"You males, always tend to run away once you got what you've came for!"

Jareth's eyebrows arched, "young man where did you get this from?"

"Sarah was screaming couple years ago after Tony dumped her" Toby informed Jareth.

"Well I am not like this; you know I have to fix some stuff up in my kingdom. Now her three best friends will visit her regularly. I assume you know whom I am taking about?"

Toby nodded.

"Now, I need you to watch surroundings if you notice anything unusual report it to me and yes I mean A-N-Y-TH-I-NG" Jareth raised his voice to the point where he almost screamed.

"So if you are not coming here how am I supposed to find you?" Toby asked logical question.

"You always will be near mirror, glass or calm water. Go there and call out for me" Boy nodded.

"Now I'll promise to show you my castle soon. Not today though, I have to depart. Till later Toby" Jareth snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Goblin King returned to camp when everyone was asleep. Jareth entered his room and locked the door.

"So how was your day Ursula?" he asked looking at a cat on a couch.

"Quite good, your Majesty. I was hiking with your sister and then I came back." she informed Jareth

"So what about your sister?" he asked staring at cat.

"She spends most of her time in dungeon. I am unable to come in but I can still hear sizzling noises and see blue light. You know that light gives me creeps" confessed Ursula as Jareth noticed that she looked scared.

"Did anyone come by?" He asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Only Sarah and only three times, she actually left a note for you" said Ursula

Jareth picked it up. _Meet me tomorrow before breakfast. We are going to discuss some things. If that's ok send me a peach. _He placed the note in a pocket and sent her a peach.

"Well Ursula off to bed now. We have a long day tomorrow" he told Sara's mother switching off the lights.

_To be continued…_


	13. Chapter 13 Hello Niece

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was quite busy with real life. Please leave your reviews and comments about the story. This chapter is quite long. Thanks to all subscribers. Enjoy**

**Chapter 13 Hello Niece**

Sarah always knew that being informed about danger was necessary. For past week she tried to convince Jareth to allow her meet Morgana.

"Sarah this is too dangerous. She is one of the most powerful witches that ever lived." he'll tell her every time when Sarah tried to ask him about this. Nothing was working. She knew that only other person who would be able to help her was princess Zelda. Three days before camp was over she decided it was now or never.

"Sarah is something bothering you?" asked Zizzy/Zelda.

"Yes, can I talk to you for a sec without Jareth?" she asked wondering whether dragon princess would find it strange.

"Sure let's go to my room. As far as I know Jareth is still sleeping." she invited Sarah to follow her.  
>"So what do you want to ask me about?" Zizzy asked sitting down on her bed.<p>

"Zizzy I want to meet my aunt" she threw it right on her, "I know you'll start lecturing me about all possible dangers, but this war is my war, especially if someone is trying to hurt those who are very dear to me. I'll not back up!" she informed Zelda raising her voice.

"I'll help you" Zelda informed girl noticing that Sarah almost lost her balance. "Do not tell anything to Jareth until the meeting will be over" she admonished her friend.

"You'll have to meet her underground at Surrendered Seas. She'll not be able to harm you over there. This is the only area at the entire Underground where magic is blocked." Zizzy looked at Sarah and saw determination in her eyes.

"Let's get down to business and set up a time" Sarah told Zelda.

"Sure but we need a secluded place let's go behind that storage building" suggested Zelda. Sarah nodded.

They sneaked out of camp unnoticed. "Now here is what you need" Zizzy said as she pulled red crystal out of her bag, "this is communication crystal you can connect with anyone who lives underground. They are very easy to use all you have to do is to call out name and title or just title and that individual will answer" she informed Sarah.

"Zizzy, I do not know my aunt's title" the girl told her.

"No worries since you are related all you have to say is her name and relation" Zelda looked at her wondering whether Sarah was emotionally ready for an upcoming conversation. "It is not hard similar to Jareth's crystals." Sarah tried to hide her anxiety.

"Sarah if you are not ready to talk to her that's fine. We can do it some other time" Zelda told her trying to take crystal away.

"No I shall do it now. I need to know who she is and if it comes to the point where we would have to fight this knowledge shall be helpful indeed." the girl said in neutral voice. Sarah knew she'll need to gather all her strength for this conversation and for the meeting. She also knew that strength was there.

"Sarah I'll stay right behind you. So your aunt will not see me." Sarah nodded she was thankful that Zizzy was there for her in a moment like this.

She calmed down her breath, looked in the crystal and said, "Morgana, my aunt I wish to speak to you." For a moment it seemed like nothing happened. Then she heard her aunt's voice,

"Sarah darling what a pleasant surprise!" even though she was nice the girl still felt chill. "Why you decided to contact me sweetheart?" Morgana asked being both surprised and curious.

"I need to talk to you face to face." said Sarah being surprised how assertive she was towards the witch.

"So my dear where and when shall we do this?"

"Tonight at Surrendering Seas before dusk" she answered.

"See you later niece miss we have too much to talk about" her aunt said.

"We sure do. Goodbye for now" Sarah told Morgana sweeping her hand above the crystal.

She looked at Zelda and saw that her friend was shocked. "Sarah you were so great I thought you'll faint but you held on well." Zizzy admired girl's strength, "how did you know crystal deactivation?"

"I just watched Jareth and what he did to make crystals disappear." she informed princess. Zizzy smiled and told Sarah that she never seen such talented apprentice before.

"Now we have to get you ready for visit but we'll start our preparations after lunch." Sarah agreed she wanted to engulf herself into camp activities.

Today they were doing tree climbing. Everyone had to pair up. Sarah ended up with Jareth hence their group had uneven amount of students.

"Sarah what's bothering you?" he asked gently touching her shoulder while they were on top of a pine tree.

"Nothing I just have a small headache" she lied to Jareth feeling extremely bad.

"Are you sure?" he asked one more time knowing that something was going on and yet the girl will not admit. Jareth decided it would be better to keep an eye on her.

Sarah felt much better being on top of a tree with Jareth. It was too bad that she could not tell him the truth.

"Sarah, it's time to go down now if we want to score some points" she felt his hand touching her shoulder. She slacked of the rope and they have zoomed down.

"You guys have full ten points now" Stephanie informed them. Sarah smiled. Jareth noticed that she was not too happy about it.

When it was lunch time, Sarah decided to talk to Zizzy. "I think Jareth suspects something" she said being concern.

"Sarah, chill out. It is normal for him to be worried about someone who is very special for him. I also think you are exaggerating. Look, he is quite relaxed now." She pointed towards group of mentors where Jareth was eating his lunch and laughing.

"Zizzy I see that you are right, but what if he'll find out?" she asked not wanting to think what might take place.

"Listen he is not going to be angry at you. First Jareth is not a teenager and his age indeed part of his experience. Second, if he finds out he might become a bit overprotective." she smiled looking at Sarah.

"How old is Jareth anyway?" Sarah smirked.

"Older than you" Zelda knew that Sarah was not ready to know the truth yet.

"Look there is a kitty" she pointed out toward Ursula. This was first time when Zelda was happy to see Sara's mother.

"Come here sweet kitty cat" Sarah forgot about her question. There was something so familiar about this cat.

"Here you are kitty" Nicole came towards them. "Sarah I need to take her to the owner." she explained while picking up the cat. Sarah did not notice relief on Zelda's face when Nicole was gone with cat in her arms.

"There is something strange about this cat" Sarah told her friend.

"Indeed there is. Seriously Sarah you need to eat your lunch. Trust me girl you'll need a lot of energy tonight" Zelda told Sarah passing a sandwich. It seemed to Sarah that lunch break was only five minutes, even though they had an hour. Time was flying too fast. Sarah started to feel dizzy.

"Listen, go tell Jareth that you are not feeling well and then go to your room I'll meet you there." Zelda looked at Sarah being very concerned.

"No Zizzy, it will be better if I'll go talk to Martina. Jareth does not need to know. Otherwise he might find out the reason." Sarah justified her next move.

"Well I'll go tell Matt that I am feeling sick, thus we can spend afternoon together and get ready."

Martina was not objecting Sara's request and soon the girl was in her room. Zizzy showed up an hour later. "Seriously Dragon Princess did you have hard time to convince that mortal to let you go?" Sarah was wondering why it took Zelda so long to get into her room.

"No your highness" Zelda smiled sarcastically, "I've convinced him pretty fast. There was certain Goblin King snooping around and I had to come up with a plan that could defer him." she explained her tardiness to Sarah.

"I wonder what did you do?" Sarah asked being extremely curious.

"Nothing major just told Mary that he would like to talk to her, so they both have lovely chat right now." They both laughed if Jareth will try to get away from Mary without magic it'll be three hours minimum. Mary was one of the green team mentors and she loved to talk.

"Sarah let's go to my room. It will be much better for you." suggested Zelda Sarah nodded. Five minutes later they were at the other side of the building. "We need to start getting ready. First I have to give you some instructions." she informed Sarah. "You absolutely have to keep distance between Morgana and yourself. The distance should be at least three feet. Do not make an eye contact if she looks at you look away ASAP! When you greet each other do not touch her. You shall wear gloves during the entire visit. Do not accept any gifts, if she tries to show you something. Just ignore it. Do not tell her anything about your family, friends, your school, magic creatures, and especially magic lessons. Now any questions?" Zizzy asked smiling at Sarah.

"I have a few. First, how do I get there?" she looked at Zelda.

"You'll be able transform yourself as well as bring yourself back." she answered looking back at her.

"Second, if there is no magic how I'll able to protect myself?" Sarah was starting to worry.

Zelda pulled huge claw out of her bag. "This is a dragon claw. It is filled with venom. Use it if Morgana would try to attack you. Please remember do not attack first." Zelda instructed Sarah, "if you do strike first this will give her an ultimate right to kill you do you understand?" Sarah nodded. "Now I'll come with you but she'll not see me. I'll go first and you'll go after I'll leave."

Dragon Princess looked at Sarah just to make sure that she was listening. "We'll go shortly after supper is over. Meet me in my room. We'll have to go somewhere from here because traveling between realms leaves a lot of magic energy behind and I don't want Jareth to sense it." Sarah was amazed by complexity of their plan. "I have one question. Actually two. First, how we'll get pass camp mentors? Second what shall I wear?" she asked knowing that last question was too shallow for current situation. "I'll create the destruction and you can wear an outfit that I gave you" she looked at Sarah suggestively. Countess agreed with her.

They were discussing the route of their escape for the rest of the day until supper, just as they were ready to leave someone knocked on the door. Zizzy opened it and they saw Jareth.

"Good evening Mr. Kingston. What can we do for you?" Sarah was trying to be as relaxed as possible. Jareth looked around and saw students passing by. They were going to the dining hall.

"Miss Williams and Zizzy" Jareth paused making sure that he had their attention completely. "I know that you two are up to something shall we say not regular and I am going to find about that. Now would you like to tell me what it is, so we can avoid any further problems?" he asked leaning in a doorway.

They both knew that he should not know what they were up to. The exit was blocked now. However Sarah had an idea.

"Jareth" the girl said as she approached him, "you are so hot and handsome." she gave him a quick smooch on a cheek. Jareth almost lost his balance. He realized his mistake but it was too late. Both girls were running towards the dining hall. Suddenly Sarah turned around ran back. "Jareth everything I said is true. I am sorry that I have to do something tonight" she gave him smooch in a cheek again and then ran back.

He stood there being completely motionless.

"Your majesty, are you all right?" He looked down and saw a cat's head popping out of his bag.

"Ursula I'm fine. Please go back what if someone will see you"

"No everyone is gone for supper. So tell me, what you are going to do about those two?" she asked being concerned for Sarah.

"I placed a trace magic so I'll know where they'll go after supper and then we'll have to follow them." he smirked at cat.

"This is such a great idea your majesty but should we get something to eat before our journey?" suggested Sara's mother. Jareth agreed. Ursula ducked back into bag and he resumed walking.

Sarah was so nervous that she had to force herself to eat something. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Zizzy asked standing behind the chair. Sarah nodded. "In twenty minutes there will be a huge mess here. You need to start running towards my room as soon as all mentors will get up. I'll meet you there. Do not worry everything is going to be alright" she tried to encourage Sarah.

Everyone was chatting and eating. Sarah was looking at her watch, twenty minutes has passed. Suddenly she heard an explosion. This created huge hole in the back wall of dining hall. Everyone started running towards it. Sarah got up and headed over in opposite direction towards Zelda's room. She looked behind her and calmed down when she noticed that nobody was following her. She entered the room.

Jareth ran towards the hole with the rest of the camp until he noticed that Sarah was gone.

"James one of my students is missing I am going to find her" he admonished head of security team running out of the dining hall. Jareth pulled out a crystal ball making sure that nobody was watching. Goblin King sneered. It was not a big surprise that Sarah was in Zelda's room joined by Zelda. "Ursula we are going back to Underground." he notified Sara's mother who was still a cat.

"Your majesty can you leave me here? I am pretty sick from being in a bag all day and from your running around." she told him feeling really sick.

"Now listen to me! Sarah is in great danger we have to go if you ever want to see your daughter. As for your sickness take this" he put a pill in cat's mouth.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you something. I think Sarah is going to see Morgana. Now you need to have some water with your pill" he put her on a floor and gave her bowl of water. "Are you ready to go?" he asked her few minutes later. She nodded. Jareth dropped three crystal balls behind them. "This should give us enough time to return unnoticed" he said picking up a cat and disappearing in a cloud of glitter.

Meanwhile Sarah was standing in Zelda's room all dressed in her Underground clothes. She felt nervous. "Keep the fang in your fist. Now I have told you the rest you know how to travel between realms. See you on the other side" said Zelda disappearing. Sarah took a deep breath, closed her eyes crossed her arms. She felt that her body was picked up by some power and carried away.

When girl opened her eyes she was standing on a beach. It was pretty windy and yet no waves. Sarah made mental note to ask Jareth about it later. Her aunt did not show up yet. Suddenly Sarah heard whistling noise. She felt chills in her spine.

"Good evening my dear" her aunt greeted Sarah.

"Hello, Morgana do you know why I wanted to see you?" she asked being surprise by her own voice that sounded quite cold.

"You would like to know what I am doing, my plants and the reason behind it." Sarah nodded. So far it was quite easy. "Sweetheart, there is no such thing as an ultimate evil. Evil is a very vivid term for describing being harsh towards someone. You know my dear power requires extreme measures. Sarah, join me in my quest. We'll be together. You will be so powerful and so mighty" she tried to tempt her niece.

"No thanks, now tell me what you would do to Jareth and to his family?" she demanded the answer.

"They'll be my slaves. Listen Jareth is pretty selfish, superficial and big jerk why do you need him? Sarah, join me!" Sarah noticed that Morgana was talking imperatively.

"So you have not seen me for so long if not forever and now all you do is trying to convince me that evil is acceptable. GET OUT I'LL NEVE JOIN YOU!" Sarah was shouting.

"Well you made your choice" said Morgana approaching her. Sarah felt a blade on her throat. "You shall never belong to anyone"

"Get away from her" Zelda told her coming out from behind the rock.

"Well, well, well; I knew you would come" she said throwing a net Zelda was immobilized now.

Sarah was petrified. She and Zelda would be killed and yet Jareth had no idea where they were. Well if she has to die than she'll do it with dignity.

"So kill me, but I want to see your face" she announced her request.

"No problem sweetie..." Suddenly Sarah heard a thud. Morgana dropped her knife and disappeared

"Well ladies would you like explain yourself?" Jareth arched his eyebrows. Sarah looked at him. He was back to his real look. Although Goblin King was wearing a poet shirt, his pants were not tight.

"Sarah I am going to answer your question about my pants..."

"That look more like tights" Zelda interrupted him. "Listen to me now both of you! We'll go back to camp after I'll answer Sara's question and you two have to explain what you have been thinking doing this, especially you Zelda. Now those gray pants that you have seen I wear them when I am relaxed. This is my domestic outfit and when you wished away Toby I was quite lazy to change." Sarah nodded. She was amazed once again by his ability to read her mind

Jareth threw crystal in the air.

Next moment they we back in camp. Jareth was leading the way to his room.

"Sit down we have to talk!"


	14. Chapter 14 Revelations

**Chapter 14 Revelations**

Jareth looked at two girls sitting on a couch. They were both trembling. Goblin King knew that he would not start talking first. It would have to be either Sarah or Zelda.

"What are you going to do to us?" asked Dragon Princess trying to disguise her fear. She knew that Jareth have right to send them to Bog of Eternal Stretch or ban both girls from magic world forever.

Meanwhile, Sarah was trembling thinking that their friendship was destroyed by her actions. She took a deep breath and said. "Jareth, please do not be angry with Zelda. It was all my idea. I asked her for a crystal, I called Morgana and I went to meeting. If you want to punish me go ahead, but please leave Zizzy alone." Sarah did not notice that she knelt in front of him. Jareth looked at her and smiled. Sarah was indeed brave.

He folded his arms. "Zelda, leave us this instant!" Jareth gave her an order.

"Now we have to talk at my place." Goblin King stretched his arm. Sarah took it without a single word. Few seconds later they were standing in his castle. It was an empty room. "Sarah this is Revelation Chamber. You will answer my questions and I'll have to reveal some of the things to you. Now, tell me why you did it?" He gazed into her eyes. The gaze was deep and yet Sarah did not feel scared. Huge wave of guilt engulfed her and Sarah knew that the only way was to tell the truth.

"I wanted to know what we are up against" she paused. Jareth felt relief she said 'we' that was a good sign. Thus I decided to meet her myself. I hoped that she would not attack me. I also wanted to know more about woman who is trying to destroy those whom I care about a lot. Please forgive me for such disobedience." Sarah did not notice that her face became streaked with tears.

Jareth raised his hand. "I see. My precious I do appreciate all you've done, but would you like to know more about your aunt?" he asked looking in her eyes. Sara nodded. "Very well then" he paused making sure that Sarah was listening. "Many years ago I was studying at the Academy. This is magic school for children of nobles. This is a boarding school. Your aunt used to teach there. She only taught older students who were in their last two levels. She was my favorite teacher and I was her favorite student. However, I must confess that during my last year at academy I felt physical attraction towards your aunt." Jareth pause and looked at Sarah.

She became pale yet she was not shaken. Goblin King waved his hand and chair appeared behind her. Sarah set down. She slowly raised her head and gazed at him. There was no anger or frustration. Jareth felt relief that she was not angry.

"I cannot believe you had crush on my aunt. You know this does happen quite often at school. I myself used to have a crush on my math teacher" she smiled trying to be encouraging.

"You don't understand the scale. My body felt it. This attraction was physical. I respected her, a lot I adored her, she was my hero. Until I found out something" he looked at Sarah once again. She was listening to him so attentively that it seemed as if she was not breathing. "So I received a note from her. The note said that Morgana was very sick and she wanted to see me. I could not refuse not because she was sick, but also because Morgana was my school mentor. I entered her quarters. She was so sick that I had to go to her bedroom. I set down beside her bed" Once again he paused looking at Sarah.

When Jareth finally finished, he saw shock on her face. Sarah was so pale that her skin looked whiter than snow. He allowed silence to descent upon them for a few moments. Finally Sarah resumed talking.

"So, did she get you?" she asked gasping.

"No, she had to go to your mother's wedding and I left Academy Early. My father assigned Goblin Kingdom to my duty. I became a monarch. Meanwhile your aunt quit teaching and gone far away. All this time she spent mastering curses. That was when she switched sides; however, nobody knew, not even your mother about what she was doing. When evil was discovered, it was too late to stop her. At that point your mother took Morgana's side. It was after she left you. But only now everyone realizes danger of her power. So everyone is getting ready for a war. We have no choice but to fight."

Sarah looked at him. This was the first time when she saw him tired. Jareth looked at her. Sarah noticed dark circles and grayish face color. This war was exhausting for him. Countess Sarah knew that she has to help him, to help them.

"Jareth, tell me what to do? I'll do anything" she promised solemnly. Goblin King felt happy. Sarah finally started to sound as an adult.

"Let me show you something" Jareth told Sarah looking at her. Goblin King motioned his hand. Foe a few moments she could not speak. The girl saw fields, gardens, hills, villages and lakes. It was so beautiful.

"I see the beauty of your kingdom, your majesty. Now if you are so busy with the country how do you find time to kidnap little children and turn them into goblins?" Sarah asked crossing her arms.

Jareth knew that she would like to know the truth and that he would not lie to her from now on. "You are the first champion. Whenever someone will run through the Labyrinth, I will usually return their child when time would have passed. A person will find a baby in a crib. They would think that Labyrinth was mere dream. In some cases I would keep children if they were living in abusive homes. Here I have something to show you. My precious, you'll understand when you'll see for yourself."

Moments later they both were at the middle of a village.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked in bewilderment.

"This is where babies who were wished away get send if they do not return Aboveground." Jareth informed his student. Sarah looked around and saw people walking from one place to the other. Children were laughing. "Follow me, there is someone I would like you to meet" said Jareth.

They turned to one of the streets. Jareth stopped in front of a house. He knocked two times. They both entered when they heard an invitation to come in. They were standing in the middle of a kitchen where a woman was washing dishes. Sarah looked around with interest. The kitchen was pretty small. Shelves and cupboards were nested on green walls. A woman was standing beside gray marble sink and gray counters.

Sarah was amazed by stained glass window. It contained all colors of the rainbow. She also noticed grand wooden table standing at the middle of a kitchen. Somehow it seemed that table was out of place there.

"Cordelia look who is finally came" Jareth called out to woman. "Oh my gosh" she said turning around. "Sarah honey, I never thought that I'll see you!" she exclaimed running towards her and throwing away a towel.

"Who are you?" asked Sarah.

"I'm Mary, now Cordelia, your aunt, half-sister of your father" she said tearfully. "But you are supposed to be dead" exclaimed Sarah.

Jareth put his hand on her shoulder. "Sarah your aunt was wished away when she was only nine years old. The family was very abusive to her, so she stayed here. She longed meeting you since you came to Labyrinth several years back. However, you were so concentrated on Toby that you did not listen to me." Jareth gently reminded her.

"I know that I was selfish, but I am different now" she said flailing her arms.

"Sarah, sweetheart you did not have to tell me that. Everybody knows. Now come and give me a hug!" They both ran towards each other. Jareth turned around pretending that he was looking out of the window. Nobody needed to know that his eyes could show emotions.

Cordelia invited them to stay for a tea and both agreed. "So, as I can see there are humans in Goblin Kingdom" Sarah looked at them smiling.

"Not just humans precious. We also have elves, dragons, gnomes and other magical creatures. I know you wonder why it's called Goblin Kingdom. This is because goblins are everywhere whereas other groups concentrated in certain areas only. Goblins are good warriors. No I am serious. I know you think they are clumsy but you have not seen them in action yet. I do not want to deal with angry goblin myself." He informed Sarah smirking.

"Sarah I have something to give you", her half-aunt said pulling something out of her pocket and gave it to Sarah. It was a circlet of pearls. "This is my gift to you, happy belated birthday!" Cordelia hugged her niece once again. Jareth told them that it was late hour and they have to go now. Sarah noticed that he did not say a single word until they were both back at the castle tower.

"Now, remember you have an aunt here that loves you, you have mother who loves you and you have friends who care a lot about you. Now, Sarah, look at me!" That was an order. She looked and suddenly she felt as if those words became engraved in her head.

"Jareth, what are you doing?" She demanded screaming in pain.

"Engraving these words into your memory and I know it's painful but I have to do this. Sarah, you do not trust me completely yet, why?" He asked glaring at her

"I don't know. I am trying but it feels as if something stopping me", she told him being desperate.

"To build a true trust takes time. I have shown you that you can trust me now you need to absorb it into your soul. We have sometime but not a lot." Jareth's voice became calm once again he regained a royal composure. "We shall continue our lessons next week. At the meantime let us return back to camp." She took his hand and they returned in a matter of seconds.

Once again Goblin King was Gerard Kingston and Sarah was in her regular outfit. "Now you'll have to do some reading before our next lesson" he said motioning towards a book lying on a couch. Sarah nodded. She looked at her watch it was only ten after eight.

"Jareth, I will be in my room if you need me." she informed him taking a book.

"Sarah, Sarah, how can you love me if you don't fully trust me? My love for you is so strong that I am giving you time. This war is serious. However, it allows you to see me from a point where you would not be able to see me otherwise. I know this night brought us closer. You know see how much I love you..."

His speech was interrupted by a loud knock. "Come in" he said in a neutral voice. The door opened and next moment Zelda entered the room.

"I saw Sarah coming in her room. So I thought you would like a word with me" she said stuttering.

"Yes I would indeed. Let's go to your castle." Goblin King glared at his cousin.

"So what do you think you were doing? You know that you could have destroyed us all! You could have put the universe in jeopardy! Zelda, will you ever grow up?" Jareth was shouting at his cousin. He realized that due to her auctions they all could have been captured by now. His cousin was stubborn, everyone knew that. But this time she went way too far with it.

"You know the reason that I was able to follow you being unnoticed was a mere fluke. Injuring Morgana was a skill. Zel I am sorry for my behavior but you need to understand how serious the situation is. Sarah met Cordelia today. I have to use memory fusion spell so she will know that Cordelia loves her and she is also loved by her friends here." Goblin King paused looking at his sister.

"I'm sorry for my actions now I will not do anything without either you permission or your parent's" Dragon Princess informed him.

"I knew you'll understand me. Now I have to go to my castle," He said disappearing in a cloud of glitter. Zelda smiled and returned back to camp.

"Jareth sweetie, you look so exhausted. What happened?" Queen Milena asked in a trembling voice. His father did not say anything but Jareth knew how he felt just by looking in his eyes.

"Mom and dad, Sarah, Zelda and I had an adventure." He grinned at them filling a bit relieved. Jareth told them everything including after-mess conversations with both girls. King and Queen were both shocked by Zelda's actions. They suggested if Jareth wants to win Sara's trust then he would have to tell her about Ursula's cat form and how she has been residing in his room for all of this time. He agreed with them but he still had one question to ask.

"What will happen if memory fusion spell will be broken without receiver's consent or knowledge?" He looked at his parents.

"It could be either or, a person upon whom the spell was cast could die, or spell caster and spell receiver would become mortal enemies." Jareth gasped. He knew that it was almost impossible to break the spell secretly. However, Morgana might try this.

"Son", called King Vestimus interrupting Jareth's thoughts. "Make sure, that you are choosing right", father reminded Jareth.


	15. Chapter 15 Leaving for Good

**Chapter 15 Going Away**

"Honey, are you sure that you father would not be angry if I'll come for dinner to his house tomorrow night?" Ursula asked drinking her milkshake.

"No mom that would be just fine. Plus it will make Karen quite nervous you are so much prettier compare to that hag. No, you are gorgeous!" Sarah concluded smiling at Ursula.

They both smiled at each other. Sarah was on cloud nine. Second visit went tremendously well and now she did not need supervision for visiting her daughter anymore. Twins did not come today since they had their riding lessons. Sarah gathered all of her courage together and informed Robert that Linda was back in her life. She never told him that Linda's real name was Ursula. Neither had he known about the war that her aunt started.

However, Sara's father suggested that they could have Linda for a family supper. This was a triumph for a girl. She had high hopes about the upcoming night. Finally there was a chance that Karen would not be a hag. Sara's thoughts were interrupted by her mother.

"Sweetheart, be honest with me please and tell me does Karen treat you decently at least?" Demanded the duchess. Sarah glared at her mother.

"Well, she is better than Cinderella's step-mother. Mom do we really have to talk about it? Let's just enjoy the rest of the day?" Sarah said suggestively.

Ursula smiled. She decided that certain Mrs. Williams is going to learn a big lesson tomorrow. She looked at Sarah. What a match she would be for a Goblin King, but it was up to her to decide.

"Have you finished packing for Nebraska yet?" Ursula asked stirring her shake with a straw.

"I'm almost done. Just need to pack my socks. I am not taking any bedding with me. I'll buy some when I arrive" Sarah reported her packing progress. There was a relief knowing that your mother was near you all the time even in a cat form.

The rest of their afternoon went smooth. They talked about everything. Sarah knew that now her life was fulfilled. She met her youngest siblings—twins boy and girl, Oswald and Gertrude. Sarah longed to meet her older brothers and sister.

"Mom why I cannot meet others, Harold, Swenrum and Ophelia?" Sarah asked Ursula curiously looking at her. Duchess told her daughter that it was not time yet.

Sarah did not want this day to end. However, it was dark and she had to go to her father's house. She kissed her mother when they were two houses away from Williams' house. Sarah looked at Ursula as she turned into a cat and wondered away.

"I knew nothing will come out good of you", Karen greeted her stepdaughter as she entered the house.

"Sarah, where have you been?" her father demanded.

"Out and about and don't worry I am not hungry." The girl lied darting up the stairs and into her room. She opened her window to let some fresh air in.

"Robert, don't go to Sara's room!" She heard her stepmother bossing her father.

"Karen, honey she needs me", he protested weakly.

"Not now sweetie, she needs time alone." Karen assured him. They both were unaware that Sarah could hear their conversation. She was on a verge of breaking into tears.

Suddenly she heard rustling noise. Sarah lifted up her head and saw a white owl flying into her room.

"Jareth", she whispered happily running towards the bird which turned into a Goblin King. Jareth was dressed in his usual poet shirt and breeches. His face was also how it supposed to be with angular eyebrows and mismatched eyes.

"Well, Sarah my precious what would you like for your night meal?" He asked causally moving closer towards her.

"How did you know that I am hungry?" She asked in amazement.

"I am a monarch and also your mentor. I felt you hunger and I am supposed to make sure that your needs are met" Goblin King informed her. "Now tell me precious why you did not eat your supper downstairs?" He demanded looking at her.

For a moment Sarah thought that she was dealing with a parent.

"I cannot stand her.! I hate her!" She yelled at Jareth.

"No, you just detest her. Trust me if you hated her, your life would have been different." Jareth smiled. "Now let's have our dusk meal" he said waving his hand.

A table with two chairs appeared out of nowhere. Moments later it escorted by chicken and fries.

Sarah was amazed. "You wanted chicken and fries now dig in." Jareth motioned towards the table. They both set down and ate. That was delicious.

"Now I have an ice cream for dessert" Jareth announced as two cones of ice cream have appeared. Sarah took hers.

"Stop making those noises you wretched child!" Karen shouted running upstairs.

"Sarah, give me your ice cream now", Jareth told her nervously. She obeyed. Moments later Karen darted into the room.

"What's going on? Why is there owl nibbling on an ice cream?" She demanded furiously. Sarah turned around and saw Jareth, an owl nibbling on an ice cream cone and clasping another in his claws. She smiled at him.

"Did that owl just blink?" Karen asked being shocked.

"Karen you better get out of my room. This owl is my best friend, the one who is very dear to me. I warn you do not agitate him. If you do, I am not responsible for consequences", she admonished her stepmother coldly. None of them noticed how few tears rolled down his eyes.

Karen did not pay any attention to her speech. She tried to shoo him out. A bird looked at her with huge amber eyes filled with fury, then took off and flew towards Karen. She ran out of Sara's room screaming. Sarah laughed wholeheartedly.

"If this bird is not out soon I'll call animal control", the stepmother threatened from the hallway.

"I promise he'll be out soon", Sarah said barely holding her laugh. "Jareth that was so amazing", she complemented him.

"No worries my dear I also entertained myself a bit" he said chuckling. "I'm sorry I have to leave now. I see you when you arrive to Nebraska. Do not forget your mirror and crystals."

He was ready to depart when Sarah ran towards him.

"Jareth", she said clasping his hand. "Thank you for everything and I am going to miss you."

They stood for some time holding each other's hands and gazing into each other's eyes. Goblin King smiled and turned into owl. Sarah looked into dark sky until he disappeared.

Next day passed by as usual without any accidents until dinner.

"Robert, why is she coming here?" Karen was asking him the same question over and over again.

"Because she is Sara's mother and Sarah wants her to come." He answered over and over again. At six o'clock a doorbell rang. Sarah zoomed downstairs while her father opened the door.

"Hello Linda, long time no see" he greeted his ex-wife trying to keep calm. Sarah was on cloud nine, her mother looked /Linda was wearing black skirt and green top, her neck was adorned with pearl necklace and her hair was down. Sarah realized that she looked just like her mother.

Karen invited everyone to sit down at the table. No matter how hard she tried she could not spot any flaw in Linda/Ursula, she could not. Meal was quiet until dessert.

"So why did you come back?" She asked mannerly.

"For Sara's sake, she needed me. But this is only between me and her", Ursula replied coldly.

"Poor Sarah, I am so worried about her future family." Karen said wistfully.

"Why is that?" Sara's mother asked calmly.

"Well, like mother like daughter. You know a bitch always has whelps that are worthy of being drowned", she through a comment looking at Linda.

"Robert, get out of the room and take a boy with you. Sarah, you stay here!" Her mother gave and order that nobody dared to break. Robert grabbed Toby and they whisked out of the room. Both however turned around and stayed in a doorway to watch.

"Now listen to me", Linda got up and walked towards Karen, "I made a mistake, but how dare you to judge me not knowing the history and not knowing my past, not knowing nothing about me!" She paused glaring at Karen. Who was trembling, to Sara's great pleasure.

"I am going to teach you a lesson bitch." Karen started to back up until she was leaning against the wall.

Ursula raised her hand and Karen started spinning around. Suddenly, Sarah heard her stepmother barking. Ursula was doing nothing just standing and watching her. Finally she lifted up her hand and Karen stopped.

"I could not believe you'll do such a thing to me just because of one comment" She tried to rebuke Sara's mother.

"Oh no, it was not for just tonight. It was a small retribution for all those years that you've mistreated Sarah" Ursula said shaking her head.

"I put the males to sleep, so the only souls who know about this are three of us." Sara's mother informed both of them. Karen apologized quietly. She did not ask any more questions or made comments. Toby and Robert were cracking some jokes and they did not remember anything about incident. They ended supper on a pretty jolly note. Ursula left the house wishing everybody a good night. Sarah was a bit sad. Karen was relieved.

Few days later Sarah was getting out of a cab at the university campus in Nebraska. She did not see any familiar person. She was wondering how everyone from Underground will reach her. There was no doubt that Jareth will come up with something.

"Sarah so sweet to see you!" She turned around and saw her friend Nicole.

"Nikki, I am so excited we are at the same university. I totally forgot about that", Sarah hugged Nicole. They went to residence office and there was another surprise. Stephanie and Isabelle who were also Sara's friends were staying at the same house as well.

"So what is the deal about different dorm houses?" asked Stephanie on of the staff members.

"I'll explain briefly. Besides your academic life you all have a residence life. Each house has its own name. You'll compete against other houses". He informed girls.

They got keys and went to their house. Each house was co-ed and each floor had male and female wing. Sarah was pleased when she learned that only couple people will share the room as oppose to four. She did not mind this at camp, but at the university she had to study. Nicole was sharing room with Isabelle and they were just across the hallway from Sarah. Isabelle was next door he roommate was from Kentucky. Sara's roommate was still not here.

"Sarah Williams, is that you?" asked a tall redhead girl walking towards Sarah. She nodded. "I am Priscilla Reed you RA. You know what that means don't you?" Sarah nodded because she did some reading on res life before leaving Ohio.

"Your roommate is not here, she'll be here later on today." Priscilla informed Sarah.

"Is anyone else being late?" Nicole asked curiously.

"The only female who is late is Sara's roommate, but we have handful of males who are also late." Their RA informed girls as she ran away to make sure everything was good.

Sarah started unpacking her stuff. It only took her two hours to finish. Still her roommate was not there. Sarah was so tired that she decided to sleep on her bad without any lining. She could always use towels as quilts and tomorrow she'll go shopping. Someone knocked on her door, it was Nicole.

"Sarah your roommate is coming." She announced anxiously.

"Thank you", Sarah said felling relieved and yet she did not know what a surprise it would be. Nicole went back to her room and Sarah stood up.

A door slowly opened and a tall familiar figure entered the room.

"Zelda!" Sarah gasped looking at Dragon princess.

"Hey Sarah it's me of course and I am also studying geology" She announced hugging her friend.

"Now wait till you see the rest of us" she said smiling.

Few minutes later their conversation was interrupted by another knock. A door opened and a tall male figure entered the room.

Sarah clasped her mouth with her hand. It was Jareth only dressed in a jeans, sneakers and t-shirt. In addition he had a haircut, regular eyebrows and pair of matched blue eyes.

"You've came here?" Sarah asked realizing the scale of his sacrifice.

"I knew that it would be a surprise for you. Are you happy, because guess what? I am a geology student as well. Now we'll see each other every day", he said smirking.

"Jareth that is so sweet, what's your name now?" She asked giving him a friendly hug.

"Jared Kingston" he looked down and smiled at her.

"Sarah I have to go now, I am sorry but I'll see you later. We all should go out for supper tonight." He looked at both of them. "Zelda please give Sarah her stuff you know how she needs it" he said leaving the room.

"Sarah, I brought you some bedding and snacks from Underground my mom backed those cakes for you." She gave Sarah cakes in a bag. When Sarah looked she noticed that her bed was already made with beautiful sheets and covers.

"A little bit of magic always helps" Zelda said smiling. Sarah thanked her friend and they both started to laugh.


	16. Chapter 16 The Elf

**Chapter 16. Andy Elwood—the Elf.**

Jareth opened the door. He knew exactly what he was doing. The Goblin King had to spend several months sharing bedroom with a stranger. He closed the door behind him and looked around. Jareth was standing in a small room with two beds, two desks, couple dressers, several shelves and someone who was sleeping on a bed. Goblin King knew that he had to use a shrinking spell in order to fit all of his items into a space provided.

Suddenly a tall figure jumped off the bed.

"Jareth the Goblin King, I am so happy that we'll be rooming together!" a figure exclaimed.

"Well, well, well, what are you doing here Elf of Enchanted Woods?" Jareth asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"I was summoned by the Elf King himself to come and help you. Although I am not of noble blood, I do know what's going on, I shall be your assistant!" Elf finished the sentence with a bit of triumph in his voice.

"I appreciate your offer and trust me there will be more than one opportunity to help, but for now you can provide me assistance with those suitcases. We need to be fast lest anyone see us." Jareth instructed an elf patronizingly. "

One more thing, call me Jared when we are among others unless I'll tell you otherwise. By the way, what is your name?" He asked looking at elf curiously.

"Elvin the Elf of Woods, but here I'm just Andy Elwood." He informed Goblin King.

They spent five minutes to bring all of Jareth suitcases in and then to shrink those using a shrinking spell. After spell was used, Jareth was able to put his suitcases on a shelf. He took a look around, the room was pretty small. Jareth was not bothered by it except for distance between beds.

It was so close, to the point of extreme. They could touch each other if one of them would stretch their arm.

"I'm sorry your majesty that we'll have to sleep so close together" said Andy half-seriously and half-sarcastically.

"Who do you think am I? I am used to discomfort. Although it would not be as bad as if I was out with my legions sleeping near the battlefield" Jareth said coldly. However, Andy was able to understand him really well.

"I do apologize for my ignorance. I should have known that you had experienced wars" He said looking at Jareth. Goblin King smiled.

It was good to know that he had an assistant although soon they would become best friends. They spent next couple hours unpacking and disguising their stuff. Soon their room looked not much different from any other college male door room.

Someone knocked on their door. "Come in" said Andy. Door opened and Sarah entered the room.

"Hi Andy the elf whose real name is Elvin." She smiled and waved at him.

"So, what time are we going out for supper?" Sarah asked Jareth. He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Andy.

"Sarah, how do you know my name?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Zelda told me, and how do you know mine?" She fired back at him. He motioned towards Jareth desk. Sarah followed his move and saw her picture. The one that Jareth took of her at the camp.

"Hey, this is not fare you have mine, and I don't have yours" Sarah said hitting him with a pillow. Andy left the room knowing that those two needed some time alone.

"Well my precious, here is yours. I meant to give it to you later but if you want to have it now then you sure can." Jareth opened one of hid=s suitcases and took out a picture.

He was pleased to see how Happy Sarah was when he gave it to her. It was picture of two of them dancing in a camp. Sarah knew that it was just a cover. She moved her hand above the picture three times. Now they could see true image. It showed Sarah and Jareth standing in a castle. She was wearing her apprentice uniform while Jareth was explaining to her the magic lesson.

"Who took it? Do you have a photographer?" She asked looking in his eyes, they were both mismatched but the rest of his appearance was still in accordance with disguise. He took Sara's hand she allowed him to do it.

"Sarah that was your dragon. I just extracted some of her memories and put it on a paper." He said enjoying their precious moment.

"Jareth, I just want to tell you something. I am so thankful for you and that you are protecting Toby. You know and I also know that I need magic in my life. I need those lessons that you give me. I'm so happy that you are going to be so close to me for next few months." She paused looking in his eyes.

They were so close that both of them could hear each other's heartbeat. Minutes had passed before someone knocked on the door. "Jared, if you've sees Sarah tell her that we'll leave in twenty minutes to go out for supper." Zelda requested standing behind closed door.

"I better keep going." Sarah told Jareth. He nodded.

"Well, if you ask me, I think she likes you" Andy said bursting into the room. "I know that myself" gnarled Jareth.

"I am giving her time" He glared at elf.

An hour later they were all sitting in a restaurant and waiting for their orders to arrive.

"So, you mom will arrive tomorrow, but why your siblings are coming he day after tomorrow?" Zelda asked seeping her drink.

"Zelda. Those are precautions we have to take to protect Sarah. They'll have to go through many portals. Whereas Sara's mother have to go only through one. Now let's not forget that Sarah is a countess since her mother is duchess. She'll will be able to travel to Goblin Kingdom all by herself" Jareth smiled at them and patted Sara's shoulder.

"I heard about Ursula's spat with Karen. That was brilliant that woman needed a lesson." Jareth leaned against back of his chair. He closed his eyes and smirked.

"Sarah, I feel so bad that I am a commoner. You know your mother has such beautiful name—Ursula." Andy said wistfully.

"Title does not matter, higher title—more responsibilities." Jareth looked at Elvin with encouragement. "I'm sure that Elf King will give you a title if you ask him after the war would be over." Zelda told him.

Sarah wanted to ask something but their food had arrived. They all enjoyed their meal. The rest of their time was quite pleasant. Sarah told Andy how Jareth took her baby brother away few years ago and how she was so happy that they were no friends and going to the same school.

"Guys, I am sorry that I have to leave you. I need to go and get ready to pick up Toby tomorrow; I am an assistant in his school. It is a part time job. Sarah, I'll come back to dorm tonight", Zelda said waving at them.

"I also have to go. I need to buy some stuff, See you later!" Andy said running in opposite direction from them.

Jareth made a mental note to thank him. "Now precious, we have some time to ourselves. But remember that we shall not waste it." Goblin King said patronizingly.

"So your majesty, you'll be in all of my classes if that's true." Sarah looked at him teasingly. Jareth was happy. He knew too well that if Sarah started to be a teaser soon she'll make a move. He looked at her. Sara's hair was flowing in a wind her eyes were shining with happiness. He battled an urge to embrace her and yet he did not show any sign of a single sign of unrest.

"I am not in your math class precious" Jareth responded after he gathered his thoughts together. "My mother is teaching this course." He looked at Sarah with a triumph.

"Now you see how many are ready to protect you." He reminded Sarah touching gently her shoulder.

"I know and I am so thankful for this." She looked at him. Jareth was pleased with her. He knew that Sarah was thankful for such an awesome friend. Goblin King reminded himself that he had to use all of his wit in order to win Sarah.

They walked together not noticing that it started to rain. Sarah was talking and telling him about her worries. Meanwhile, Jareth waved his hand and they were both under large umbrella.

"Wow, I did not know that it has being raining", Sarah exclaimed surprisingly. "I am so sorry that you had to listen to my mumbling", she said being a little bit embarrassed.

"My precious, I really enjoyed listening to you" Jareth responded in his velvety voice.

"Can I ask you to give me a favor?" Sarah looked at him seriously. Jareth nodded.

"Can you be right beside me when I will be meeting my siblings? I need you not just for meeting children of my mother as well as Toby", she told him hoping that he would provide help.

"I sure will, but I have to inform you know that we are breaking rules by staying in a hallway past curfew.

"Sarah Williams and Jared Kingston, you have to pay fine hence you are violating the rule number three. You are not supposed to be in a hallway after 11pm."Suddenly she froze. Sarah glanced at Jareth.

"I've stopped time now think of the explanation, quick!" Goblin King commanded.

"If we were going to the bathroom and randomly met. All I could think off Jareth, but it would not work." Sarah flailed her arms. Jareth looked at Sarah. A wicked smirk had appeared on his lips.

Second later they were standing in the middle of a hallway with nothing on except bath towels. Jareth was happy with his spell. He could feel Sara's gaze all over his body. He deliberately chose to wear a towel that covered anything below his waist and up to his knees.

"Know watch maestro at work", he told Sarah resuming time flow.

"You see, Miss Penney we were on separate ways to bathrooms and we met in a hallway." Goblin King paused looking at the RA.

"Yes, we were on our separate ways and when we ran into each other we decided to chat. We have been known each other for quite some time. You see when I was fifteen I asked Jared to babysit my brother and we were friends then."

Jareth was impressed by the fact that Sarah backed him up.

"Well, keep going where you have to go", muttered RA disappearing behind stairwell doors.

"Well, smarty pants where the other stuff is?" Sarah demanded half angry half amusingly.

"Right by your feet and your clothes and bag are in your room, now I have to go to take a shower. I know that you are surprised. Sarah, but I was trained to live in hard conditions. It was very useful when I had to rebuild my nation you know. I have to leave you till tomorrow" Jareth said smiling at her. Sarah was too shocked to say anything but she still managed to smile.

Goblin King opened the bathroom door when he heard his name.

"So what do you think you are doing?" His cousin demanded in a strict voice.

"Zelda, I am on my way to take a shower. Why are you up so late?" He asked Dragon Princess.

"I was reading my book when I saw that Sara's stuff started appearing on her bed. I became alarmed when I saw her clothes started to appear as well. All of it was neatly folded and then when I saw her underwear I became very alarmed. What were you doing?"

Jareth told Zelda what happened.

"OK then good night. Remember do not use your power too much!"

**Reviews are always appreciated, please leave your opinion about the story. It has a lot of hits and subscribers but not many reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17 The Dream

**Chapter 17 The Dream**

**I am sorry for such long time not uploading, but I was extremely busy with schoolwork and just got back from my Christmas Break. Reviews and comments are always appreciated. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! **

Sarah never thought that studying at university could be so challenging. She almost never had time to hang out with Jareth outside the classes. Three times a week they would go to his castle where Sarah would continue to pursue the study of magic.

"Jareth, when can we hang out?" Sarah asked after she had destroyed a chair by throwing a fireball into it.

"You need to improve", Jareth announced with a smirk.

"What do you want your majesty? Look I am able to destroy inanimate objects. I just need to practice in order to repair them!" Sarah exclaimed throwing her arms. Jareth got off his desk. "Yes, you can", he said walking towards her.

"However, you only can destroy regular objects, you cannot fully restore them. It is always so much easier to destroy than to restore. I need you to know basic level of magic before we can safely go out." Goblin King smiled and put his arm around Sara's waist.

"I know Jareth, what would you like me to do?" Sarah asked grabbing his hand.

"Look at that rubble", he paused giving countess a time to assess the heap. "You have to try to restore it. I have showed you a spell. So you know what to do. Now show me what you got precious" Jareth reclined in his chair crossing his legs and grinning at his novice apprentice.

Sarah stretched her arms, she could feel the energy. Suddenly the heap started to divide into smaller heaps. Sarah felt pain taking over her entire body—she dropped on the floor unable to bear that excruciating pain any longer.

"Sarah, tell me about your pain!" Jareth asked bending over her.

"I feel fire, I feel ice and I feel hatred is filling me up", she told him while gasping for air.

"Stop hating her!" Goblin King squinted at Sarah. "This hatred is going to take over you"

"What do you know about the hatred? You have never been betrayed by a family member", countess gazed at him.

"That is correct but..." he paused to make sure that she was listening. "I have been betrayed by a person who I love very much. Imagine, how does it feel to be defeat by the same person twice in a course of few hours?"

Sarah suddenly felt bad. She knew too well that Jareth was referring to her. "Jareth, I told you that I am sorry! I just feel so bad for everyone, especially for my mom. She is risking her life for all of us by being a double agent." Sarah tilted her head.

"My precious we are all risking our lives. However, you are under great protection." Goblin King comforted his apprentice.

Suddenly they realized that it was late. "We better get back before curfew unless we want to get another fine." They both started to laugh. Jareth took Sara's hand and they both disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

"Williams, Kingston, you have to the count of three to get into your rooms before I'll give you a fine." Their Ra was storming towards them.

"We are both leaving" Sarah and Jareth said as they were running quickly upstairs.

"Sarah where in the name of elf you have been?" Zelda asked glaring at her.

"We just forgot about the time", Sarah said smiling.

"Good night Zizzy" Sarah jumped under the bed covers. Zelda looked at her and shook her head.

Sarah found herself standing in the middle of a room. She looked around and saw her aunt.

"Look around yourself, Sarah", she said motioning her hand towards her niece. Sarah saw Jareth and Zelda hanging off the ceiling. Both of them were bleeding.

"Sarah, don't give her what she wants! You have to fight! You are our only hope", they both whispered.

"Let them go, take me if you want." Sarah beseeches her aunt. "

"I don't need you. Give me what I want and I'll let them go." Morgana walked towards Sarah. "So it is all up to you now." Morgana whispered in a cold voice.

"No, I'll never do this" Sarah waked up screaming.

"What's going on?" Zelda asked her friend. Sarah told Dragon Princess about her nightmare.

"My dear, what's wrong?" Jareth suddenly appeared in a middle of the room. Sarah told him about her nightmare.

"I knew that it would happen but I never anticipated that it will start so soon." Goblin King hugged her.

"Sarah, listen to me! It is very important that you shall stop hating your aunt Morgana. Now calm down precious I am here."

Jareth was stroking her hair. Sarah took a deep breath, "It seems to me that I am hindering all of you from the mission". Goblin King looked at his cousin.

"Sarah, you are making a great progress. You are not hindering us." They both assured her.

"Now how about some hot chocolate?" Jareth smiled at both of them.

Seconds later they were all sitting on Sara's bed and enjoying their hot drink.

"Thank you so much. I am feeling so much better now." Sarah smiled at them. Sarah felt warms spreading all over her body. She was truly happy now and yet she was aware of the responsibility that was now lying on her shoulders.

"Ladies, I need to leave you now unless we all want to get busted." Jareth got up and left.

"Hey Sarah, you deed a good job on a sleeping spell" Zelda complemented her.

"But I just wished that girls would not wake up while we had our small meeting." Sarah was bewildered by her magic skills.

"Does Jareth know about it?"

"He sure does, every magical creature that is capable of casting spells has its own signature. Since Jareth is your mentor he knows what your signature and you make him quite proud." Both girls smiled at each other.

"Now Sarah, let's sleep. Remember you have to work tomorrow." Zelda reminded her.

"Are you excited about first day at work?" Girls asked Sarah next morning at the breakfast.

"I sure am. You know what's funny? I do not know whom I am working with. That's why I have to be a bit earlier at work.

"Hopefully he is handsome", Nicole smiled at girls.

"May be he is as hot as a stove", Isabelle continued.

"Or maybe he is as ugly as goblin", commented Zelda.

"We have to go to the library in a few seconds" Isabelle and Nicole told them, "We need to look something up on soil structures." girls informed their friends.

"So good morning ladies", Jareth greeted them after their roommates left the table.

"Wow, hi their cousin, how did you sleep after the interruption?" asked Zelda.

"Quite well thank you; although Andy snores like a sailor." Jareth chuckled. "How about you ladies did you both had a good night sleep?"

"Yes we did", they said in unison.

"Are you excited about the work?" Jareth looked at Sarah.

"Yes I am. I wished I knew whom I am working with" Sarah was a bit nervous.

"Relax precious, I am sure that you are working with a good person", Goblin King tried to calm her down.

"How do you know?" Both of them were curious.

"I'll tell you later. Unfortunately I need to depart now. There are few things that need to be fixed you know. And I am the Goblin King after all." He left the dining hall while all girls looked at him.

"Zelda, your cousin is a female magnet." Sarah smiled.

"Well Sarah, that magnet has only one iron and it is you. Tell me what are you going to do? I know that I am your best friend, but I am also his cousin." Zelda gently reminded Sarah.

"I want to start hang out more with Jareth. However, he is really busy now. Sometimes I think that he simply ignores me." Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

"Jareth is busy indeed and you know that he loves you so much that if you would ask him to marry you now—he will" Zelda twisted her fork.

"Zizzy, I know that. I just want to start going out first, but he is busy. Oh my, I have to go to work now. See you later" Sarah waved at Dragon Princess.

"Miss Williams, it was so nice of you to show up earlier. However, you partner is already here. If you could change quickly into the uniform", Sara's supervisor told her. She changed into her one piece black basin suit.

"Shorts are optional", Glen reminder her. Sarah picked up shorts and towel as she entered the pool deck.

"Miss Williams, let me introduce you Jared Kingston. He is now you partner. You guys are going to be working together every shift. I'll be back in a few minutes. Miss Williams I believe that you could give our friend and introduction about the work. Don't worry he has all credentials."

"Jareth, what are you doing here?" Sarah demanded the answer. She was flabbergasted by the fact that Goblin King decided to take a job as a lifeguard at the university pool.

"My precious, now we can hang out more, and we also going to have some of our magic lessons here." He smirked at her.

Sarah looked at Jareth. He was wearing his magic disguise, but it still was recognizable. Goblin king was wearing shorts that ended just above his knees. Sarah was continuing assessing the situation; he had a swimmer body. Someone could have mistaken him for an athlete. Countess was happy that she would be working with him.

"Jareth, did you have any training?" Sarah was very curious.

"I sure did, many years back at the academy. I have to know how to swim. Being a monarch is a lifestyle filled with responsibilities. One time, it was way before you came and run through the Labyrinth, we were traveling on a ship. Suddenly, a huge storm came out of nowhere. Nothing was left out of our ship. I managed to save the entire crew. The vessel had only few people hence most of the work was done by magic." Jareth looked at Sarah. She was impressed. Once again she saw his true nature; loving and caring monarch. Now it was time to tell the truth.

"Jareth, I fell that I am ready to start going out now. In our world it means dating." Here she said it. They looked at each other and smiled.

"My precious, I sure can start courting you. That is how we call it in my world. No we shall go somewhere next week. However, we are working now and look who is here" Jareth motioned towards Glen.

"Miss Williams, I hope you explained everything." He said being a bit strict.

"She sure did" Jareth jumped into a conversation.

"That's good. Swim starts in five minutes." their supervisor reminded them.

Overall swim went quite well with exception of a little boy, who managed to swim all the way to a deep end. He was too tired and started to sink. Before Sarah was able to do anything, Jareth jumped swiftly in a pool. Seconds later, he was next to the boy and another moment later the boy was safely on a pool deck. Sarah noticed that all women and girls from their teens and up looked at Jareth. She also noticed that guys were looking at her. This was first time since it happened. Never before so many males were consuming her with their eyes. Jareth also noticed that, but he just waved and smiled at her.

"So what was it all about?" Sarah asked Jareth at the end of the shift.

"What are you talking about?" Jareth asked pretending as if he did not understand.

"Why they were all staring at me? I know that you always get a lot of attention, but this never happened to me before." Sarah was confused.

"This is because of who you are? You are a half witch at this point. Remember your magic blood comes from your mother; since you are aware of your magic skills. They enhance your looks. You are more beautiful now. Do you understand this?" He asked just to make sure. Sarah nodded.

"Sarah, you were so happy all day today, but now you are upset. Tell me what happened?" Zelda looked quite concerned.

"I would not be able to spend Thanksgiving with my family. Karen and dad are going to her parents and they do not want me to come." Sarah was crying.

"That's all right you can come with us for the Holiday?" Zelda comforted her best friend.

"What is going on here? Sarah why are you crying precious?" Jareth knelt down beside her. Sarah explained the situation.

"Listen it is their loss not yours." Goblin King reminded her. "I know but who is going to protect Toby. You know Morgana will try to hurt him. She knows how much I love my little brother." Sarah was gasping for air between her tears.

"We'll figure out something. Meanwhile, would you like to join us for that break my lady?" Jareth asked in a solemn voice. Sarah nodded.

An hour later Sara and Jareth went to the library. Zelda was too tired to study and others simply did not want to go.

"Welcome to a boyfriend level. How do you feel now?" Sarah pushed him gently.

"It sure feels good. We are going to follow your pace. However, since I am officially courting you, my precious. You need to start attending councils. They are once a month in my castle. That would be my pleasure" Sarah giggled.

"You know I am very flexible and I have a lot of patience. Even though, I am not a doctor." He smiled once again.

"Tell me do you like to go to the library?" Sarah asked while they were entering the university library.

"I sure do, but the best were at Victorian times I remember going to England and visiting one" Jareth looked at Sarah.

"Tell me, how old are you?" Sarah turned around and gazed into his eyes.

"I'll tell you later precious. Let's read old Will Shakespeare now."


	18. Truth about Karen

**Chapter 18 Truth about Karen**

"Finally, the break is here!" Sarah exclaimed looking at the calendar.

"So are you all ready for the journey to my cousin's kingdom?" Zelda asked smiling.

"Sure, but what about my stuff? I am afraid that it will get damaged during magic trip or worse..."

"What do you mean?" Zelda looked puzzled.

"You know how goblins tend to mess everything up?" asked Sarah half-seriously.

"Don't worry, nobody is going to mess up with you, especially now, when everybody knows that you are his girlfriend" Zelda assured her best friend.

"Tell me did Jareth have many?" Sara wanted to know the past of her boyfriend.

"Well he uses to have couple while he studied at the Academy." Zelda told Sarah. Dragon princess knew that she is going to be showered with questions.

"Who were they and what became of them now?" Sarah looked a bit nervous.

"Both were princesses, and both are happily married and have seven children each. See Jareth was not serious about relationships until you came around. He used to be a mischief in a school and was twice at the brink of expulsion" Zelda looked at Sarah.

"What did he do?" Sarah was shocked.

"Just a bit of a mischief, nothing too serious nobody was harmed. It would be better if you ask him in person." Dragon Princess made a suggestion.

"So ladies, how about some breakfast?" Goblin King appeared in a cloud of glitter in the middle of the room.

"Jareth, what were you thinking?" Both girls were a little bit angry.

"No worries ladies, I checked the surroundings before apparating into your chamber. I know that Nicole and Isabelle were gone since yesterday." A smirk crossed his face.

"What if we were not ready to see you? What if we were not wearing anything? Sara's voice was filled with anger.

"My precious, you forgot one thing. Since you are a half-witch and a half-human, you emit magic radiance as every magical creature does. However, each emission is varies with each individual, it is just like a signature. And that's how I know what is going on with you and others." concluded Goblin King.

"Jareth, that's enough information. We need to go and eat before dining hall closes." Zelda told her cousin.

"Sarah, are you excited about spending Thanksgiving for the first time at my place?" Jareth placed his arm around Sarah.

"You don't celebrate it. So I guess I am, but you know that you didn't have to throw a celebration just because of me." Sarah gently squeezed his hand.

"This is an anniversary of a very important battle." Dragon Princess informed her friend.

"What battle?" Sarah never heard Jareth or Zelda talking about the battle.

"You'll find out today." they both assured her. Sarah knew too well that it would be better not to pry.

The dining hall was almost empty. Most of the students had already left for the break. Sarah was not feeling hungry, but she decided to eat anyway.

"So how are we going to fetch out Toby?" Zelda was curious.

"Me and Sarah, we'll manage this." Jareth promised his cousin, "but first we have to get to my kingdom."

"When are we leaving?" Sarah asked both of them.

"As soon as we'll finish our meal." Goblin King assured both of them. "Of course we'll need to go and check our rooms" He reminded them.

They went back to their dorm. "Zelda, let Sarah go first. I have a surprise for her." Jareth stopped his cousin.

"Is it one of your pranks again? Remember, that she is your girlfriend" Zelda glanced at him.

Few seconds later a loud scream pierced the air. "Jareth, where are my bags?" Sarah stormed out of her room and glared at him.

"Congratulations precious, you are starting to feel my magic", Jareth smirked at her.

"Where are my bags?" Sarah demanded viciously.

"Sarah, relax they are at the same location as mine—the Goblin Kingdom. Jareth thought that it would be nice to send our luggage earlier."

"Sorry Jareth, I did not mean to be rude." Sarah felt embarrassed.

Suddenly they heard jolly voices and footsteps. Seconds later they saw Ludo, Hoggle and Sir Didymus running down.

"Sarah, you came for celebration. It has been three hundred years since The Battle of The Triangle." They announced in a solemn voice. Nobody noticed that Jareth gave them a look full of warning.

"What battle is this? What war?" asked Sarah looking perplexed.

"I shall tell you myself", Jareth admonished them, "Sarah, your mother will arrive tonight before supper."

Sarah smiled. She was extremely happy, but there was still one thing that bothered her.

"Jareth, when are we going to pick up Toby?" She asked hoping that they will do it now.

"After your magic lesson" he paused, "and your lesson will start in three hours. Are you in accordance with it?"

Sarah nodded. "I am going to go to my room and then I will be in the garden." she said smiling at them.

"Ludo, Hoggle and Sir Didymus, we'll meet in the garden in a little bit." she informed her friends.

"Your majesty, we cannot believe that Sarah does not know about the battle!" Three of them exclaimed.

Jareth glared at all three of them. Sometimes, he loved to remind his subjects that they were still, his subjects; even though he allowed them a lot of freedom.

"Are you three aware of Sara's position now?" demanded Goblin King.

"Well than, let me tell you; she is my girlfriend now. I am courting her." He saw that all three were shocked by the news. Jareth decided not to wait for their reaction and went to his study.

"Jareth, are you going to tell her the truth?" Zelda asked following her cousin into the study.

"I sure will" Goblin King replied. "I have to be honest with her if I want to win her trust." Jareth reminded Zelda.

"I'm glad that you are able to understand the situation. I have to go now and I shall see you at the meal." Zelda told him leaving the study.

Jareth looked around; he had so much to do. Documents were all piled up; some of the piles even reach the ceiling. He looked outside as he heard laughter and joy. Goblin King became a bit jealous. He sat down and started working with papers.

"Come in", Jareth said when someone knocked at the door.

"You majesty, I have some news", the messenger announced. Jareth lifted up his head and nodded.

"Karen Williams has a magic trace", messenger looked at his king.

"My dear Claudius, it is not a surprise, the leftovers of magic trace are all over that house from Sara's and Toby's contacts with the magic realm." Jareth rolled his eyes.

"Your majesty, she has an inner trace"

"INNER TRACE!" Goblin King lost control for a moment.

"Yes, she is from Underground and according to the trace, both of her parents are magic beings and also still alive." He looked at Jareth.

"Claudius, thank you so much for your help." Jareth waved his hand and the messenger disappeared.

"Jareth, are we going to have a magic lesson?" Sarah asked as she stepped out of the window.

"How did you get here?|" He asked being a bit shock and astonished.

"I used my dragon. Although my friends considered that it was crazy to fly all the way up here due to the lack of experience, but I accepted the challenge and here I am." Sarah looked at him with a triumphant smile.

Jareth was amazed how well Sarah was adjusting to this world. He noticed that she had changed from her regular clothes into her Underground garments. Sarah was wearing the dress that Zelda gave her. Green suited her really well. Goblin King also noticed that she was wearing jewels that he never seen before.

"May I ask who gave you this" He pointed at the jewels.

"Hoggle made them. He told me that this is his real job" Sarah looked at her boyfriend.

"It sure is and he does it pretty well." Jareth complimented the dwarf.

"Are all of these documents that you need to work on?" Countess asked looking around the room.

"Yes precious, I am a bit behind hence I have to split my life between two realms. It is possible but difficult." He sighed.

"Do you have an assistant?" She asked being a bit surprised. "Those papers are of high importance. Thus, I am the only one who deals with them" Jareth explained her.

Sarah waved at her dragon that was still behind the window. "Is there any way I could help" the girl asked approaching him.

"If I was in your shoes, I would stay outside" Jareth tried to stop Sarah, knowing that it was useless.

"Jareth, you are my boyfriend who is ready sacrifice his life for the kingdom and for the greater good. You made so many sacrifices already; I am going to help you even if I would have to clean your study." Sarah glanced at him the same way she looked at him three years ago when he took her little brother.

"If you wish, you can sort papers out" Jareth said to her. "But we need something before we start" Sarah summoned one of the servants with a hand gesture.

"Ludwig, please bring us two goblets of concentration ale, King and I have a lot of work to do" She looked at the goblin.

"Yes countess", he said disappearing.

"Jareth I was thinking about our today's magic lesson a bit more practical", Sarah made a suggestion.

"That is a marvelous idea! You can use all of your magic skills to help me with documents and then we'll pick up your little brother" Jareth informed her.

They looked at each other for a few moments. Jareth grabbed Sara's hand and pulled her so close that there was no space between them. She lifted up her head. Goblin King brushed off a hair strand behind her ear. Their lips touched, seconds later they started to kiss each other with passion. Sarah felt his tong exploring her moth. She was kissing him back. Jareth did not want it to stop. Seconds later they were on his couch making out. They heard when the goblin was back with drinks. "Thanks Ludwig", Sarah smiled at the servant as Jareth took the tray from him.

So, who told you about the ale?" Jareth asked his girlfriend a she picked up her drink and cuddled next to him.

"Zelda she told me that it gives you the same effect as coffee." Sarah answered. "

There is something you should now" Jareth told her as he was brushing his hand through her hair.

Sarah looked at him as he was telling the news about Karen.

"That explains a lot! If I only knew these, I would treat her better" Sarah felt bad.

"Don't feel bad precious, we shall bring her and your father along with your brother for our supper tonight." Jareth promised her.

"We have not time to waste then, show me what I need to do?" Sarah asked vigorously.

"All of this needs to be sorted by the date and alphabet." Jareth told Sarah. She started immediately while he returned to the pile on his personal desk. Jareth could not help but to think how Sarah would make a good queen. He simple help made a lot of differences. Soon they were discussing the issues of the kingdom and Sarah gave her boyfriend a good advice on several occasions.

"We have to go now" they both said in unison when it was time.

"Sarah, how did you know the time?" Jareth was amazed.

"I noticed an hourglass on your desk so I got them same for myself and adjusted the sand." Sarah replied. Jareth was amazed and proud once again. She took his hand and they reappeared at Karen's parents' living room. Sarah felt relief that they were not home.

"Sarah, what are you doing here and who is that weirdo with makeup and messed up hair?" Her father was shocked.

"Dad this is my boyfriend Jareth, but we have to go and talk to Karen" Sarah zoomed towards the stairs holding Jareth hand.

"Honey, you wear too much makeup and why you are also dressed weird?" Robert asked noticing that they would not answer.

"Dad, what happened?" asked Toby emerging out of the kitchen with toast.

"Your sister is here dressed up weird and with some man who wears makeup and has a mess on his head." His father answered.

"Jareth is also here! Sweet!" Toby ran upstairs when he heard their voices.

"Toby knows that creep and I don't. I need to call the police", Robert picked up the receiver.

"If you care about our daughter, don't do that!" His ex-wife appeared out of nowhere.

"Linda, what a..."

"No time to explain, but you'll know more later on tonight." She said going upstairs.

"Excuse me Sir, but my best friend is here along with my cousin. I am princess Zelda" Roberts was wondering who else is going to appear in the house tonight.

Meanwhile Karen was crying in her room not noticing commotion outside the door. "Sarah you have to talk to her", Jareth was insisting.

"Why me, she would believe you more, you are the king" Sarah glared at him.

"Again, she would trust you as oppose to a strange freak with a makeup and a messy hair." Jareth flailed his arms.

"Sarah, I am here for you also", Ursula assured her daughter as she appeared in front of her.

"By the way I just prevented Robert from calling the cops", she said causally.

"That's great Ursula", Jareth smiled with relief.

"Sarah, you can do it. Think about the dinner we all going to have after this." Zelda reminded her.

Sarah nodded and knocked. "Go away", she heard her step-mother's voice. Sarah disobeyed and entered the room.

"Karen, why are you crying?" Sarah asked closing the door behind her.

"You will not understand go away!" She said breaking in tears again.

"Karen, I am so sorry about everything I did not know", Sarah apologized.

Sara, what are you doing here?" Karen just noticed that Sarah was talking to her. "I believe, I can answer some of your questions", Sarah put her hand on woman's shoulder.

"Sarah, I am lost. I don't know what to do? Today I was making a salad and I cut myself. When I put my finger over the wound. It healed on its own. Later that day I was angry at the cat and I wished that it would get heart by a book. Suddenly, I saw a book flying into cat. Sarah tells me what's going on and why are you dressed like this?" Karen wiped off her tears. Sarah looked at her. She never thought it would happen, but it did and now she was the one to break the news.

"You have magic skills and they manifested themselves. There are people who can tell you more about it. But I can show you something, watch", Sarah cupped her hand and concentrated-a second later the saw the light coming out of Sara's hand.

"I believe you", Karen looked at her step-daughter.

"Would you like to come for a dinner to the magic realm?" She asked. Karen nodded.

They opened the door and saw everyone but Robert who was downstairs. Sarah introduced Karen to everyone.

"How I will explain this to my parents?" She asked them looking confused.

"They would not notice your absence I'll use my time control skills" Jareth assured her. Karen nodded.

"Dad would you like to join us for the dinner" Sarah asked hugging her father.

"Well I sure can" he mumbled

Sarah grabbed his hand and they all disappeared. A moment later they were all standing in Jareth throne room. Sarah gave Karen a briefing about the situation as well as about her mother and aunt.

Meanwhile, her father and Jareth had their conversation. Goblin King felt a bit nervous. He found great encouragement in the fact that his girlfriend was smiling at him.

"So" Robert glared at him, "You are Sara's boyfriend or shall I say a sugar daddy" Robert paused.

"No, I am her boyfriend and I am not a human, but I love you daughter. I also have serious intentions" Jareth retorted

"How long have you been known each other?" Robert continued his interrogation

"Few years, we met..."

"When I was reading at the park Sarah interrupted Jareth. Dad he is a bit older then I, but I love him and I am so happy with him he really cares about me. Now if you excuse us, we have to talk", she said grabbing Jareth's arm.

"Jareth, when I was playing with my friends today, they told me your real age and I don't mind that you are fifteen hundred years old. Some men are just like wine, they get better with age. Now we need to make sure that dad and Karen do not know your real age yet." Sarah looked at him

"Knowing that you are not upset makes me happy. I have also to tell you something, your stepfather and other siblings are going to visit us in Nebraska next week they are not coming tonight. Your mother however, will stay for dinner." Sarah smiled and kissed him again, she did not care if anyone saw this. Jareth was her boyfriend and the idea of marrying him was going through her mind from time to time.

They returned to others as it was time for supper. Jareth parents did not come in, they were busy with other things or they did not want to shock Robert even more. Everything was going well. Robert got comfortable chatting with Hoggle and sir Didymus while Ludo was way too busy with his food.

When they were almost finished with their supper, a goblin stormed into the room.

Your Majesty, Lady Sara's house if burning down to the ground as well as her step-mother's parents. I am so sorry ma'am but they are dead ", goblin cried and bowed his head.

Everyone was silent. "You'll have to stay here", Jareth looked at Robert and Karen. They both nodded.

"Morgana!" Sarah growled.

"Yes, it was her and if we did not show up they would be all dead", Jareth looked at Sarah.

"I guess I have to find my biological parents" Karen sighed...

She was upset and yet did not cry. Karen loved he r family, but they were dead now and she realized that there was nothing that could be done about this. Jareth told her that Toby also is going to stay here and Aboveground there would be another poster of a missing child.

"Sarah, are you feeling a bit better?" Jareth caught up with her as she was going to her room.

"I just cannot believe that we were so close." Sarah was still frightened. "Do we have to go back to Nebraska?" She asked him.

"Yes because there is safe and we have time to prepare I secured the university. In addition to get a degree is a commitment." Jareth reminded her. "And my precious, you are strong. Remember how you defeated me few years back?" Sarah nodded.

"Now we are the force when we together", they both laughed. They decided to make out before departing into their separate rooms.

Sarah was happy, she liked the castle and tonight her brother and dad with Karen were here. Sarah looked at her bed and noticed neatly folded nightgown. She snapped her fingers and momentarily was wearing the nightgown.

"Precious don't get lazy with magic", Goblin King told her appearing in the mirror.

"Why were you watching?" She asked trying to sound angry. "I was making sure that nobody attacks you", Jareth made up a lie knowing that Sarah did not believe him. "And stop pretending that you are angry, I know you liked it" he confronted her.

"Good night your majesty", Sarah told him jumping under the covers.


	19. Chapter 19 Losing Control

**Chapter 19 Losing Control**

**Thanks for stories alerts and I am looking forward to new reviews. **

Sarah was back from the break. Her life could be considered normal. She was a first year geology student, attending classes, holding part-time job at the university pool, and hanging out with friends. This was Sarah Williams. In addition to her regular life, Sarah had another one. This life included Underground, there she was Goblin King's apprentice. She was not Sarah Williams but Countess Sarah, most of the time she was referred to as "your highness". Jareth taught her magic lessons. They were both getting ready for war that Sara's aunt started. Sarah was always worried for her mother, who was a double agent. She provided Goblin King with information while pretending to help her sister. And in the midst all of this, Sarah and Jareth had time for each other.

"I cannot believe, but I am still able to do this", Sarah told Jareth while they were studying Geography.

"I knew it, since the first time we met", he responded flipping the page of a textbook.

"Jareth, do you think that we can win this war?" She asked him pausing the reading.

"We would win, but Sarah", he paused to make sure that she was listening, "the cost of a victory might be too high", he warned her.

"I don't want you to die", she said hiding her face behind the book.

"Sarah, it is very hard to kill a magic being—almost impossible. When it is time for us to die we move into another realm through portal. We come to our original world once in a while though." Jareth looked at Sara's reaction. He saw a very big relief.

"Those who are killed—their soul is still alive. They move into the same realm as others where they will obtain body, but they can visit only in a spirit form. However there is a way to utterly destroy the soul. The worst thing is to enslave someone's soul. That person will be entirely obedient to their master. That what your aunt is going to do to us." Goblin King informed her.

"I'd rather die", Sara's opinion was final.

"So would I precious, so would I" Jareth said wistfully.

They were both aware of the great danger lying ahead and they both knew that they could be dead by the time when the war would be over. Nevertheless, both of them were happy. Sarah got a boyfriend whom she trusted completely. Jareth because he knew that he would do anything for Sarah.

"Hey guys, can I join you?" Zelda's question brought them back. "Sure, come sit down", they replied in unison.

"Have you seen Nikki and Isabelle?" they asked Dragon Princess.

"Nikki is in a gym and Isabelle is with Andy", Zelda replied.

"Someone might get into trouble", Jareth laughed. Both Sarah and Zelda looked puzzled.

"Well, majority of elves like to descend with someone. Some of them are heart-breakers." Jareth tried to sound casual, while both girls tried not to laugh.

"Hey did you hear about the Bikini Ball?" Sarah asked the Dragon Princess. Zelda had no idea what it was.

"It is a charity even, university beauty pageant, but participants wearing only bikini. They just put sign-up sheets around, and they are having auditions today and tomorrow", Sarah informed her friend. They both decided to sign-up.

Few hours later Zelda and Sarah were sitting in their room. They both entered the pageant, hence everybody was pleased with their bodies during auditions.

"What are we going to do tonight?" Zelda asked.

"Well, I guess it is Friday so probably watch a movie with our floor or...", Sarah could not finish—someone knocked on the door.

"Jareth, what's going on?" Sarah asked opening the door.

"Andy-the elf", he replied, "can I stay in you room until he finishes?". Both girls nodded.

"Tell us, what's the matter?" Zelda was curious.

"Well Andy and Isabelle are having some fun", he answered sitting down next to Sarah.

"You are telling me, that a giggling couple sitting on a bed can kick out the Goblin King from his chamber?" Sarah tried to sequester her laugh.

"My precious how would you feel if there were two people without any clothes in the room shaken themselves on a bed, doing you know what, and making noises?", he retorted.

All of them knew what those two were up to. "And you feel bad because you did not get any?" his cousin asked sarcastically.

"No, because he did not warn me! Is it true that you are going to be pretty much naked in front of the entire university?" Jareth looked angry. Both girls explained Goblin King details about pageant. Jareth became a bit more calm.

Suddenly they heard chimes. Jareth pulled an orb out of his pocket.

"Andy is finished. I can go back to my room. I am going to work on some edicts, if you want to come and keep me a company you are more than welcome." Goblin King suggested.

"Jareth is there anything I can do to help?" Sarah asked grabbing his hand.

"No my lady, I shall work on those all by myself", Jareth kissed her hand as he left the room.

Goblin King understood that Sarah was steel a teenager she needed her own space. It was his mistake few years ago; he was too persistent at the Labyrinth. Poor girl was too stressed looking for her brother and exploring her feelings. Now he'll get her space when she'll need it. She had to learn and through her experience not someone's. He returned to his room. It was a relief that the elf was gone. Jareth opened his folder and started to work on edicts.

Goblin King did not notice how fast time had passed by. He flicked on the light and continued with edicts casting a soundproof spell around the room. He did not tell anybody that he got position of a pageant host. Sarah would not be left along and he also contacted Zelda's boyfriend who will be there next week.

Meanwhile few doors down, Sarah was trying to convince Zelda to go downstairs.

"Zizzy, come one it just few drinks, we are not going to get in trouble", she tried to coax her.

"No, Sarah, you are underage", so if I am going out with someone who is over millennium older then I, it is not a problem.

"But few drinks could be?" Sarah was starting to get angry. "You have no power over me!", she exclaimed dashing out of the room.

Sarah ran downstairs.

"Don't be shy, have as much as you want!" one of the RA encouraged her. Sarah looked around; most of the first years were already buzzed. She started to drink. Few glasses later she was shouting out songs while dancing on the table. Sarah looked around her everyone was laughing.

Suddenly she saw Zelda-dragon princess was talking to Andy and sipping out a drink.

"Wheah is Jareah?" Sara's speech became slur.

"In his room, doing work.", explained Zelda.

"I am going upstairs", Sarah told her. Dragon princess felt a relief, Sarah was going to their room. That girl still had common sense.

Upstairs Sarah decided to visit her boyfriend. She knocked on the door, but nobody answered. She tried the knob, door was not locked.

"Ja-reth", Sarah called him out while putting her hands around him.

"Sweet Merlin girl you are drunk!", goblin King became shocked.

"I know what you want", Sarah said mysteriously. Jareth got off his chair and brought Sarah to her room.

"You need to sleep it off precious", he said closing the door.

"Well, I guess you are too tired", she said as he was locking the door.

"Sarah, we cannot do this yet, I should have told you that. I'll tell you tomorrow and remember, I love you a lot!" Goblin King said returning to his room.

Sarah paused for a second, then took off her clothes and put on bath robe, unlocked the door, and slowly walked to Jareth's room. She opened the door without knocking.

"You are lazy your majesty, too tired to unpack your present, well I have nothing on!" Sarah glared at him as she started to untie sash on her bath robe.

"Everyone into their rooms this is campus patrol." They heard voice in an overhead floor speaker. Jareth knew that it was not enough time for Sarah to get into her room. Something needed to be done fast.

He jumped toward Sarah, threw her on bed. "Oh, you are a cad", Sarah lost control. He Threw a blanket on top of her and jumped on bed grabbing another blanket and throwing on top of himself. Few seconds later Andy apparated into his bad he snapped his fingers and changed into pajamas.

"Oh, I see somebody is not going to sleep alone", the elf sneered.

"Shut up!"', Goblin King snapped "Now, if you say one word to campus patrol about Sarah, you are going to be thrown into bog of internal stretch. She is not here got it", Jareth growled. Andy nodded. Meanwhile Jareth took off his shirt and covered himself up to the waist. As soon as he finished, patrol members opened the door. They ordered Andy to get up and checked his sheets, nothing was found.

"I do apologize for the absence of my clothes", Jareth said as he started to get up .

"It's OK. We don't need to check you Kingston" they said leaving the room.

"I see you always get around your way", Andy sneered.

"Sarah! Stop it," Jareth jumped out of his bed.

"I don't like that you tried to get into my pants", Goblin King said seriously.

"I know you want it so do I, I am just a coward. C'omon take me", she said seductively.

"Where did you learn all of this?" Jareth asked in amazement.

"TV and magazines, now I know all about your intentions toward me when I was fifteen. Those tights, boots and shirt that left most of your chest uncovered and...", she fell down on the bed.

"Sorry precious, I had to use the sleeping spell." Goblin King sighed.

"It was your chance, why did you blow it?", the elf became angry.

"Because, she is not ready yet. The intercourse between two magic beings results in a very large energy emission, Sarah is not ready to handle this amount of energy yet"

"Fair enough, but what are you going to do with it now?", the elf motioned towards Sarah.

"I'll solve this problem", Zelda appeared in the middle of the room.

"How did you manage to take care of campus patrol?", they both asked her.

"Quite easy, I sprayed our room with garlic potion, put bunch of pillows under the blanket, and when they came, they saw someone lying on a bed. So they did not check. Did she get you in trouble?" Zelda asked her cousin. Goblin King smiled and told her everything that has happened.

"We shall go now", Dragon Princess told both of them picking up her best friend and disappearing.

Sarah woke up next morning having a hangover. "Zelda, I had the strangest dream last night. I went downstairs to party, then I got drunk and tried to sleep with Jareth", she confessed being perplexed.

"It was not a dream it happened for real." Zelda told her.

For Sarah it was shock. She tried to avoid Jareth. Whenever he tried to talk to her, she would excuse herself from him. Zelda and Andy tried to get them to talk to each other. Sarah was so embarrassed that she went to the library. Suddenly she saw her mother.

"Sarah, come with me, I have to talk to you.", Ursula told her daughter.

Seconds later they were at the Goblin King castle.

"I have to summon you here. Now everyone leave this instance hence me and my apprentice have to talk", Jareth snapped his fingers.

"Sarah, are you embarrassed about last night?", he asked piercing her with the glare. She nodded. Sarah was afraid to say anything. She felt the distance growing between them.

"Come"-she obeyed the order. Jareth took his hand and started to kiss her. Lowly, their kissing session turned into heavy make-out. Sarah felt the weakness taking over her, yet she did not want to let it go.

"See, how weak you are after a real kissing or you call it make-out.", Jareth said to her after they stopped.

She knew that his kissed told her all she needed to know. "So, if I tis all settled let's start our magic lesson", Goblin King smiled.


End file.
